Silen Night
by teardrop456
Summary: Silent Night, all is calm, all is right... nothing is right at the moment.With murders, kidnappings and vamp boys, whats a girl to do? Mel's life is about to change, not that it was normal in the first place, her being a Silen, modern day Sandman, and all
1. Chapter 1

**To Do List**

**_Call Mom_**

My hand paused above the paper, and I had the biggest itch to cross number one out. I really really _really_ did not want to call my mother. Honestly, it would be like a one sided conversation. I could just picture it: "Hey mom. How are you?" Silence. "I'm calling about the moving thing- you know, me moving to your place for the summer." Silence. "So… how's work going?" Only then would she begin to talk, and only in small, clipped, precise phrases. I shook my head and stared back down at my forlorn list.

**_Make/Buy a going-away present for dad_**

Now that was a tough one. What does one give to someone when they are leaving? I still haven't really figured it out. But it'll come to me eventually. Dad's got a sense of humor- I'm sure even if I give him a rock from the forest he would grin like the happiest man alive and make up some joke about it. Years later I would find it still buried in some drawer of his- he's a bit of a pack rat.

**_Pack up clothes, toiletries, music, books_**

If there is one thing in life I hate, it's packing. I always forget something. So, just to be safe, I put down the basics. I'm sure I'll get to mom's house and realize I've forgotten my toothbrush or something.

**_Return book to library (and pay the fine)_**

I rolled my eyes at that one. I could probably return the book and sneak out of the library without paying. Hopefully the librarian would forget about it or something. It's quite a big fine, more then I'm willing to pay, seeing as I have no job which alternately equals no money.

**_Say goodbye to all friends Sara_**

My inner self is almost shrieking at that one. Only a few of my friends know I'm leaving. A few of my friends meaning not Sara. Hopefully she wouldn't freak when I told her. _If_ I told her.

**_Clean room_**

Hah! Like that's ever going to happen.

**_Make sure you're not forgetting anything_!!!!!**

Actually I was kind of hoping I'd forget something, that way I had an excuse to either a) buzz back home away from mom or b) go shopping. And before you start assuming anything, I am not shallow. I just like shopping. But I'll admit that I am a bit of a preppy dresser, complete with blonde hair and blue eyes; it's almost disgusting how much Barbie and I are alike.

I folded the list up and shoved it in my pocket, where it would most likely be forgotten and probably go through the wash, which was something my mother hated. I remember how she'd storm into my room, throw my jeans onto the floor, and say "Your lip gloss went through the wash. Again." Then leave. Ah good times. In a way I'm glad my parents split. They were always fighting, and they really are polar opposites. How did they fall in love anyways? It makes no sense. Then again, nothing in my life makes sense… with the whole creeping into people's houses at midnight thing.

I started to shove my clothes randomly into boxes, taking care to fold all wrinkly items. Everything else was tossed unceremoniously into the box. Rummaging under my bed, I grabbed a fistful of clothes and shoved them into the laundry basket. Reaching under again, my fingers grazed against something hard; my diary.

"So that's where it went," I muttered, blowing the dust off of it. I hadn't written in it since… well I can't even remember. I opened it to the first page and started to read.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Melissa Briars **_

_**Mrs. Briars**_

_**Melissa + Scott love**_

_**I saw Scott today. He brought me a flower from his mom's garden. He gave it to me, but I just pushed it out of his hands. "I like you even without flowers," I told him, but he just stared at the ground and didn't say anything, so I picked the flower up and put it in a vase. When I went back to the door, he was gone. I hope he calls back.**_

I made a face at my very first diary entry. Everything was done in horribly messy writing with hearts decorating every other word. I had had a huge crush on Scott in grade five. How I missed those days when you could simply walk up to a boy and say 'I like you' and that was it. I flipped the book to the last entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I have a bit of a problem**._

I smiled at the introductory line.

_**You see, I live a double life. Kind of like an undercover agent, or superman. Sounds lame, but it's true. I'm a modern day Sandman, someone who helps put people to sleep. I can fly, and I can hear people's thoughts. I just found out today, after my birthday party. At first I didn't believe any of it, but it's really true! I can even turn invisible!**_

I stopped reading there, and shook my head. The last entry I had written on my fifteenth birthday and it sounded like I was delusional or crazy. In fact, if my parents had found this, they probably would have sent me to a Shrink. I tossed the diary into the trash pile. I wouldn't need it ever again, so why bother keeping it? I continued packing, thinking about the diary entry that I had just read. The truth is, that entry gives me no justice, so I will explain it to you fully, and not like a story, either. Just the facts, and only the facts.

Okay, so first of all, recall to your mind all the things you've heard about the Sandman. He puts people to sleep, right? And no one ever sees him because they're too far gone into sleep. The Sandman is also an old man with a gray beard dressed in wizard robes, or in alternative, a dark, handsome, young man. Now erase everything you've ever heard about the Sandman. Make your mind blank, open, ready for new thought. Hear me out, because I'm certainly not crazy. The Sandman is just the head guy, the man who runs the whole operation. He sits at home while his lackeys- that is to say workers- do everything for him. I am one of his lackeys. I was chosen at the age of fifteen, asked if I would help out, and I agreed. I am what is called -in the magical underground- a Silen. My powers are pretty basic: I can turn invisible, fly through the air, and occasionally read people's thoughts. And there's the whole putting-people-to-sleep thing. I do that to.

So there it is, all laid out for you.

Did I mention I hate packing? But there's nothing for it; packing must be done in order for me to go to my mom's house for the summer… a new place… new people… new adventure…

Little did I know just how much adventure was about to be forced down my throat…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Patrick," were the first words out of my mother's mouth. Her tone was so cold and biting I was surprised that dad didn't snap in half. He just smiled and responded: "Hey."

The ultimate insult, not using her name. My mom stood outside her car door carefully, poised as if she was about to move at any second, sort of like a cat. Only not hairy, and not cuddly at all. "Get your stuff," she said to me, her eyes hard and unemotional. I hurried to the front porch and grabbed my bags, while dad easily picked up the boxes.

"You haven't changed one bit," he said over his shoulder at his former wife. She didn't even grace him with an answer, only nodded curtly. Dad packed everything into mom's car and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good," he said quietly. "Don't do anything that will cause your mother to sue us. I'm a poor man."

I laughed out loud at that, and kissed his cheek. "Try not to miss me too much."

"It will be like I'm a bachelor again," he said jovially. "Only without the energy to party. And I'm afraid my ability to hold my drink has gone down since the good old BA years."

"I love you dad," I said, sliding into mom's car. Mom started the engine and I rolled down my window. "Remember to eat your vegetables!"

"I already have one mother, thanks. And one's more than enough!"

"Bye dad!" and we were off.

The first couple of minutes were completely silent. I stared out the window, trying not to think about my dad.

"So, how did exams go?" my mother tried. I gave her an incredulous look.

"Mom it's the summer. After the last day of school, the words 'exams', 'homework' and 'marks' are never mentioned. It's one of our laws."

"I see."

Silence. She had probably noted that I had said '_our_ laws'. I had done that on purpose, just to make it clear that I was not happy about this little arrangement my parents had planned behind my back. But she may not have noticed my biting tone, and all my words really did was remind me of my dad. I missed him already. It's sort of weird how I took him for granted, assured that he would always be home around six to eat dinner with me. And now he was gone, and in his place was my mother.

"How's work going?" I tried.

"It's going well, thank you. I'm working on a new case involving domestic abuse."

Just what I wanted to talk about for the next half hour. Not. "So any new men in your life?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"No. Men are a waste of my time," she said. "I have much better things to do then play dumb for some male who simply wants to sleep with me."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, horrified at her bluntness. "Not all men are like that!"

"I've worked as a lawyer defending women's rights for years. All men are like that."

And that was the end of the conversation.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled. My words echoed down and around the city street, bouncing off of brick walls and asphalt. "I should have never agreed to stay with mom. I should just pack up and go home, back to dads!" But as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I wouldn't act on them. Dad needed a break from me. He needed time to himself. Time to relax and be a little bit selfish for awhile. Besides, I was only staying with mom till the end of summer. How hard could it be?

A bird flew past my ear, squawking, and I attempted to smack it, but it was too fast for me, even while floating around in the air. Horns honked in the streets below me and I could read some of the huge, light up billboards even from my extreme height.

Flying was the best part of being a Silen. After midnight, my magical powers kick in and I can dissolve into invisible bits of something like sand. This allows me to speed through the air. When I dissolve back into my normal self, I can't fly; but I am still invisible to all humans around me.

The only problem is, with powers come responsibility. I have to fly around certain houses every night and make sure no one's having trouble getting to sleep. Simple, but time consuming, and I have to make it back to my house before sunrise, the time when my powers disappear for the day. If I'm not careful, I could loose track of time, and the sun could rise while I'm flying, and I would go SPLAT! But other than possible injury and death, being a Silen was a no-brainer. Anyone could do it- anyone who could keep there mouth shut, that is.

I started my rounds carefully, visiting every single house that I had plotted out earlier on a piece of paper. The head Sandman had sent me a dream about my new 'rounds', meaning scouting area. I made sure to visit every single house, putting people who were having trouble to sleep.

But hey, I deserve a little fun every once in awhile. One man was very much drunk, sitting all by himself in his kitchen, laughing uproariously at something on the television. I walked up to him and stood there, scowling.

"Idiot," I told him, although he couldn't see me, or hear me. Then I got an idea, and my frown shifted into a mischievous smile. I grabbed his wine bottle and lifted it up, sloshing it around in front of his face until I caught his drunken attention. He stared at the bottle blankly, watching it move back and forth. To him it must have seemed like some kind of hallucination.

I lifted the bottle and started pouring it onto my hand. The red wine stained it, making it look like I was bleeding watery blood. To him, a red hand had just appeared out of thin air.

He shrieked like a girl and jumped up, running out of the room screaming. I giggled and watched as he smacked straight into a wall, then fell to the floor. He got up and looked around confusedly, seeming to have forgotten what had just happened. Smiling, I grabbed the wine bottle and poured it over my whole arm, waving it around and then pointing my finger right at him. He screamed again and ran into the washroom. I could here him puking from his kitchen.

Frowning now, I grabbed a forgotten marker and wrote on his window: 'He who drinks will perish in the hands of the unknown'. Hehe. Creepy messages were always fun.

Maybe this is how ghost stories were invented. Just some Silen's having a good laugh.

I soared out the window and went to the next house, the last on my rounds.

I stepped lightly onto the window sill, my dark mood completely disappeared. I was remembering how the drunk had run straight into a wall- killing myself laughing actually.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" a bewildered voice asked. A man with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes stared at me, clearly confused. I looked behind me. No one was there except for me. But he couldn't see me; he was human. He was probably drunk, just like the other guy.

"Who are you?" he asked again. I gave him an incredulous look. I perched on the window sill, uncertain.

"You're drunk," I said pointedly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"No I'm not," he said, standing up. Wow, he was tall. How creepy was it that he had answered my question without even hearing it?

"Who are you?" he asked again. "And how did you get through my window?"

Uh oh. He could actually see me. What was going on? I took a panicked step backwards, and leaped out the window.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. I grimaced as I floated in the air, completely and utterly invisible. I soared above his head and fluttered above him, watching him as his eyes darted side to side along the ground, searching for the broken figure of a girl who had fallen out his window. Seeing nothing, he just shook his head and shut the window, slamming the lock into place. Then I watched as he opened the front door of his house and ran out into his yard, only wearing boxers. He was searching his yard frantically. It would do him no good, but no way was I going to tell him that.

'_Who was that girl?'_ his thoughts whispered, carried to me on the wind. I was so panicked I almost lost control of my flying state. But I quickly got a hold of myself, and soared back home before the sun could rise.

I didn't see mystery guy until the following night. At first I argued with myself, thinking that I wouldn't visit his house at all. But it's my duty, as a Silen, to visit every single house on my rounds and make sure people are getting to sleep. It wasn't just an obligation, it was almost a moral. I figured I could just pop in, listen to his thoughts, make sure he was going to sleep, then pop back home. So, I save his house for one of the very last ones.

I floated silently to his window sill and crouched on it, peeking in. Everything was dark, and silent. I stepped into the room and looked around nervously.

Suddenly I was trapped in his grip, pressed against the wall. I let out a choked gasp and began to struggle, but he was too strong. When struggling frantically didn't work, I decided to play it cool. Besides, he couldn't really do anything… right?

"What are you doing?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"What are you, exactly?" he asked, holding me tightly, keeping my arms pinned to my sides. "How do you keep appearing like that?"

"I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in the court of law-"

He shook me forcefully. "This is serious! What are you, a witch? A demon?"

"No and no," I said, rolling my eyes. This guy was really asking for a huge dose of knock-out power. And I would give it to him, as soon as I got my hands free. "You're really starting to annoy me, mister. So if you would let go, please-"

"Are you a vampire? A fairy? An angel?" he asked, interrupting me once again.

"Better, but no," I said. I took I deep breathe. "Now let me go. I'm counting to three. One."

"No, not a vampire either, or a werewolf. You would have attacked me by now. And you don't have any claws, fangs or fur." He stared into my eyes, his chocolate brown ones curious and searching.

This guy was really pissing me off. How come he could see me, anyways? No _normal _humans can see me.

"Two."

"You must be a fairy, or an angel," he concluded. He looked me up and down. "You're certainly pretty enough."

Ugh. Mom was right. Men are all the same, especially human men.

"Three." I closed my eyes and felt myself dissolve into invisible bits of sand. I glanced at his bewildered face, and sped off into the night, laughing. Of course I wasn't an angel- and certainly not a fairy! I paused above his house, staring down at his bedroom window. I wondered, vaguely, if he would laugh if I told him what a truly was- a modern day Sandman. Then I caught the echo of his thoughts in the wind as I whisked away.

"_Angel_," his mind whispered to me, making me shiver. I could feel his determination strike through the air. He would not rest until he had found me, of that I was sure.

I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped into the next house. After listening to the thoughts of all the occupants of the house, I decided that they needed no help getting to sleep, and left. A few houses later, I was done my rounds, so I zoomed back to my house, reaching my room just as the sun started to rise over the horizon- perfect timing. I felt my powers drain away from me as the sun touched my face and a sad sigh escaped me. Having powers was the best part of being a Silen. But, sadly, during the day I am merely human, with human needs and human problems. My first problem at the moment being that I really needed to get to work in a few hours. Since it was summer, I worked part time at a restaurant close to mom's house, about a ten minute walk. I had applied for the job a week ago, and Dad had already driven me there a few times for training. Unfortunately, I worked as a waitress, far from the career I had in mind when mom had first mentioned a summer job.

Sighing at my boring human life, I took a quick shower, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my uniform (a black dress with black tights and low kitten heeled shoes) and raced out the door, straight into the busy early morning traffic. I dashed down the sidewalk, dodging around joggers, bikers, people waiting at the bus stop, dog-walkers, and other assortments of early-morning people. I trotted into Starbucks and ordered a quick cappuccino. I was tired from my rounds, though not as tired as a normal human would be with no sleep. Grabbing the hot Cappuccino off the table, I darted out onto the street. The cup started to leak, dripping burning hot coffee all over my hand. Swearing I set the cup on a nearby bench and wiped my hand off on my jeans, then proceeded to attempt to get the lid on the coffee right.

"Hey!" someone called from across the street. I cursed again as the lid from the coffee cup completely broke under the pressure of my hands. "Hey! Angel!"

My head snapped up, and my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown ones.

_Shit_. I sprinted down the street, my coffee left on the park bench. I heard him calling behind me, but I didn't slow down. I kept running, and ducked into a small thrift shop around the corner, slinking to the back of the store. My heart raced as I watched the Mystery Guy run past the shop, his eyes scanning the crowd in front of him intently. Finally he was gone. The store manager was looking at me suspiciously, so I left the shop, stepping back out into the crowd. Keeping my head down I jay walked across the street and continued down the sidewalk until I finally reached the restaurant.

"Mel, you're late!" my coworker Lisa said, glaring at me. She was serving the whole restaurant by herself and she wasn't pleased about it. I scurried to the bathroom, changed into my uniform and tossed my clothes on a chair in the staff room, and headed back the restaurant, armed with a notepad and pen, as well as a polite smile. I groaned inwardly at the loss of my Cappuccino, which could've at least kept me alert. I hated working morning shifts, and I tended to make a lot of mistakes (completely by accident) just because I was tired. One time, I switched someone's order, and the man started yelling at me about how busy he was and how he hated pancakes, and then, after the man had got his proper order, my manager had yelled at me for ten minutes afterwards… oh man. Good times.

My manager, Michelle, is one of those people who aren't really people- you know, like they try so hard to be noticed that they look fake and unreal. She has perfectly straight, whitened teeth, small lips (which are always coated in red lipstick) bleach blonde hair, and her blue eyes are always surrounded by thick eyeliner and dark mascara. And, to top it all off, she's as skinny as a rail.

Lisa, on the other hand, is gorgeous. She has long, curling red hair and soft blue eyes, with pale skin (dotted here and there with freckles). She is curvy, yet tall, and she's a real sweetie… most of the time.

"Mel! How could you do this to me? This is the third time in the row you've showed up late! If this keeps up, I'm going to have to tell Michelle." Lisa hissed at me in the kitchen. Steve, our chef, ignored us and concentrated on his cooking.

I frowned at the mention of Michelle. Not only was Michelle fake looking, she had a horrible personality to match. If she wanted to impress you (or get you to do something) she could be as sweet as honey, but get on her bad side, and face the consequences. I frowned harder at Lisa.

"I'm sorry. I had to take a different route this time. Some guy was following me," I said. "It won't happen again. I'll leave five minutes earlier then I normally do. I promise."

"Some guy was following you?"

"Yah." I quickly changed the subject. "And it's not my fault I'm late. What kind of restaurant opens at seven in the morning? It's inhumane. I can hardly keep my eyes open!"

"Orders up," Steve said, pushing a platter of greasy eggs and bacon towards me. I snatched it up and carried it out, careful not to bump into the statue by the swinging door (I did that on my first day. I spent half an hour scrubbing lemonade off the floor) then set it down in front of the right customer, and took someone else's order. Making my way back into the kitchen, I wondered why exactly I was working here.

Part of the reason was my mother. She had decided, for the first time in three years after divorcing my dad, to allow me to live with her over the summer. Her conditions were clear: firstly, I was to cause her no trouble or inconvenience whatsoever and secondly I had to get a part time job. I sighed as I watched Steve flip some pancakes. My mother had never been open, but as the years go by she just seems to be getting colder. My father, on the other hand, has a sense of humor and isn't afraid to crack a smile.

Steve snapped me out of my reverie.

"Mel," he said, pointing his spatula at the plate of pancakes. I gave him an evil glare and grabbed the plate, whisking it to the right table. I checked up on my other customers (not that there were very many) and headed to the staff room to find some lip chap. I frowned at the newspaper articles taped on the wall. Every single one of them praised the restaurant. One particularly bold title proclaimed '_L'Oiseau Bleu' _to be the most peaceful French restaurant in all of downtown Ottawa. I scoffed at that ridiculous comment. _If only they knew! _I thought.

_L'Oiseau Bleu_ is actually very beautiful, if small. There is the hand painted sign, complete with a fading blue bird sitting on the flourish at the end of 'Bleu', on the front of the restaurant. A pair of wooden doors open into a small waiting room, where a waitress (most often Lisa or Michelle) would take the customer's coats and hang them up, then show them to their tables. The main room where all the guests ate is quite pretty as well. The walls are painted a soft blue, and the floor is a dark wood. Several lights brighten up the area, but there is only a few windows facing out onto the street. To the left of the room is the kitchen (complete with a swinging door) and there is another door that leads to the staff room, which is connected to the front entrance. A small bathroom can be found to the right of the front entrance, across from the staffroom door.

But of course, none of the critics saw what really went on behind the kitchen door. During dinner it was a mad house, with three waitresses and two cooks, plus other kitchen staff, running around like they were being chased by rabid dogs. It was even worse when Michelle showed up, because she watched everyone like a hawk to make sure they weren't slacking.

I sneered prettily at the newspaper article and left the room, slamming the door behind me. I visited my customers once again, and served some new ones. Then more people arrived, and more and more until we were completely full, with only two waitresses and one cook to handle a hungry mob of workers. Lisa always said that the dinner shift was bad, but I disagreed. Morning shift was much worse.

Two hours of running back and forth later, the customers slowly left until the restaurant was completely empty. Sighing, I stared at the clock in the kitchen, wiling it to speed up. It was ten o'clock- only two hours left.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it tick faster," Steve pointed out. Just then Michelle walked in, her stiletto heels striking the ground as if she were trying to pound her presence into it.

"Melissa, what are you doing? I'm not paying you to sit around and do nothing! Get up and go make some customers happy!" she prattled. She threw off her jacket. "Oh, and hang this up for me, will you darling? Thank you so much!"

I wondered if Melissa had a split personality, or if she was just crazy. I grabbed her jacket and trudged into the staff room. When I checked on the dining room, there were no customers, only Lisa who was sitting by the door reading a magazine.

"Don't let Michelle see you reading that," I warned her. Lisa glanced up and shrugged, her orange hair falling out of her neat pony tail.

'She's here then?" Lisa said. "Darn. And I thought my morning couldn't get any worse." We giggled for a few minutes, keeping our voices low.

"So what's this about you getting stalked this morning?" Lisa asked. I gave her a look and rubbed my forehead.

"Just some guy," I mumbled. "He was following me so I ducked into a store and waited for him to pass by."

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence. He might have just been going the same way as you." She flipped the page of her magazine, studying a giant blown-up picture of Orlando Bloom. "That happens a lot."

"You would know," I teased.

"That's not funny," she said coldly. Lisa was gorgeous. She probably had her fair share of creepy men.

"Sorry," I said quickly. "I hear you've got a new guy. Who is it?"

"Jeff. You know, the cute senior with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes?" Lisa's eyes went dreamy. "He's gorgeous in every way possible. And he can't get enough of me. Need I say more?"

"Ah, to be young and in love," I said wistfully like some grandmother past her prime. Lisa giggled and blushed deep crimson. Unlike my blushes which were horrid and blotchy, her blush just made her look even prettier.

"You've got to get a man, Mel," Lisa said. I laughed at the idea of getting a boyfriend.

"I have a difficult time just talking to boys, let alone asking one out!" I teased, still shaking my head at the very idea of me dating. "Besides, I'm only just seventeen. I'm sure some poor unfortunate guy will stumble my way eventually."

"Hmph," Lisa said. We both shot up as footsteps sounded outside the door. Lisa hid her magazine in the drawer of a small side table, and flapped her hands at me. Clearly it was time to leave, but I did not want to go back to the kitchen. Instead I dodged into the staff room, blushing as I brushed past a man in a suit who was following Lisa into the dining room. But clearly he did not even see me; his eyes were focused on Lisa. On Lisa's ass to be precise.

Michelle was lounging in a chair, reading the latest tabloids. She gave me a look that clearly said '_Get to work or you're fired.'_ So I gave her a small smile and hurried into the kitchen.

"Quick!" I said to Lisa, who was just handing an order over to Steve. "I have to look busy!"

"Go watch the door while I take care of the customer," I scurried to the door and sat down. I glanced apprehensively at the staff door, but Michelle didn't come out. I sighed in relief and reached for Lisa's magazine, still hidden in the side table drawer. But several people were approaching the restaurant, all men by the looks of their suits. Taking a better look at them, I saw one man with wavy brown hair laugh at something his companion said, his brown eyes shining.

I froze. It was him- the same man who had chased me this morning. Without thinking I darted back into the kitchen and grabbed Lisa by the shoulder. I guess I looked pretty shaken because Lisa started to ask what's wrong.

"Lisa, I need you to take these customers," I said urgently. She started to protest but I interrupted her. "Please?" I begged.

She nodded reluctantly and left the kitchen, notepad in hand. I turned to Steve.

"Tell Michelle I've gone home sick," I said. He gave me a stern look. "Just this one time! Besides, my shift is almost over." He frowned at me silently. "Sorry."

I was about to dash through the kitchen door, when I realized my 'stalker' was in the dining room. I couldn't go through there. I glanced at the staff room nervously, and then opened the door. Michelle was still in there, still reading. She gave me a look as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I smiled and said 'Bathroom' as by way of explanation of my odd behavior. As soon as the staff door shut, I was out of the restaurant and running.

That evening I was watching television when my mom came home from work. At first I didn't notice her standing at the family room door as I stared intently at the screen. She cleared her throat loudly, startling me out of my reverie. I jumped slightly, staring back at her disproving expression. One of her eyebrows was lifted, while her thin lips were pursed into a firm line. She was dressed in a woman's suit, complete with a black brief case, and her hair was loose and curling around her face. She was really very pretty, but my mom was one hundred percent workaholic; she let nothing get in the way of her work. She was a lawyer, but other then that I don't know much about what she does.

Mom cleared her throat again and her one eyebrow lifted even higher, her mouth stretching even thinner. I stared at her blankly, watching as she surveyed the family room, her eye passing over the magazines on the table, the half empty chip bowl, the shoes thrown haphazardly on the floor. Then she turned her eyes onto me, surveying my lazy outfit of sweatpants, a loose T (with no bra. Those things are uncomfortable) and my hair thrown messily into a pony tail. Still she didn't say anything, so I turned back to the screen, flipping through the channels. Finally she spoke up.

"I want you to clean up this mess," she said. "And clean yourself up. I'm having guests for dinner." I flicked the television off and got up off the couch, gathering everything into one giant pile, and carried it out of the room, past my mother's stiff figure. After getting rid of the chip bowl, I went up to my room and got changed. I went from lazy couch potato to Barbie within minutes: my outfit consisted of a blue halter top, a white pair of jeans with black low heels and a shiny black bag, and a white headband which went nicely with my blonde hair. I brushed on some gold shimmer on my eyes and cheeks, and I painted my eyelashes with thick black mascara, making my dark blue eyes really pop. I paused in the mirror, staring into my own eyes. Was it true what Sara said, that my eyes looked like the night sky? I shook my head, thinking about Sara. She was my best friend, and also a Silen. She was in charge of the country district of Ottawa that I had just moved away from. Now that we didn't live close anymore, it was hard to get away and see her.

But, contrary to what mom had in mind, I was going to meet Sara at our meeting place tonight. I took one more look around my messy room, trying to remember if I needed anything else, then slammed the door defiantly behind me. I stomped down the stairs and poked my head in the kitchen, only to find mom talking on the phone, ordering food for her guests tonight. I mouthed the words 'I'm going out' and for a second a look of relief passed over her face, then turned into a scowl. I trotted away, out the front door (locking it behind me of course) and trudged out onto the street.

It was still warm outside, and the sky was completely clear of clouds as well as stars (thanks to light pollution). Cars screeched past me as I trudged along the sidewalk, bumping into several people as I went. I eyed a pair of bulky looking guys suspiciously. They had the look of drug dealers, so I jaywalked across the street and continued walking down the other side until I reached a bus stop. I parked myself onto the bench and waited for the bus to show up, tapping my nails against the wooden seat. A quick glance around revealed quite a few people walking around, shopping and whatnot. The bar across the street was open and already it was busy. Laughter bubbled out the open windows, echoing along with the sound of cars around me. It was easy to believe that Ottawa was a peaceful, crime-free town, but only this part of Ottawa was half decent- no gangs hung out here, although there were always a few shady looking kids hanging around. I was lucky that my mother owned a small house in a nice part of town.

The bus finally pulled up, drenching the air around it with the smell of Diesel fumes. I stepped into the bus, dropped my tickets into the slot, smiling politely at the bus driver. Then I made my way to the very back seat, passing a dozen or so people on the bus. All things considered, the bus was pretty empty for a Thursday night. As the bus swerved back into traffic, I laid my head back onto the seat and watched the city pass me by. It was a short ride to a small park near the outskirts of town, and soon I found myself sitting on a swing, tracing random patterns in the sand with my bare feet while I waited for Sara to show up.

I shivered as the night grew colder. The park around me looked a bit eerie because the light from the nearby street lamp reflected off of every shiny surface. The jungle gym looked like a massive shadow, like a monster coming to eat me. The teeter-tauter looked like a giant snake and the swing beside me swung in the breeze, making me believe that maybe a ghost was swinging right beside me. I laughed nervously. I was a Silen for goodness sake! I knew all about magical creatures- creatures that are shunned even as they live among us humans. I know that ghosts do exist, and that some of them are a bit off their rocker, but I also knew that as a Silen I would be able to see them. So why was I so nervous about staying in a park alone at night?

A few teenagers walked past the park, eyeing me as they passed by. One guy, with dark hair spiked into a Mohawk and a silver eyebrow piercing reflecting the streetlight, called out a greeting. I ignored him, being the shy girl that I am. I stared at the sand beneath my feet, listening to their laughter as they walked away. Finally when I couldn't hear them anymore, I let out a sigh of relief. I stared out towards the street.

"Come on, Sara," I whispered, shivering. The swing beside me squeaked, and I glanced back, smiling. "Oh," I puffed out, surprised. "You're no Sara."

The boy with the piercing was sitting beside me on the swing, looking at me with a lazy expression on his face. Glancing over his shoulder, I could see two of his friends hiding in the shadows. I focused my gaze back on the boy's face.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" he asked, smirking.

"Go away," I said shortly, glaring at him.

"Didn't your momma ever teach you any manners?"

"She taught me not to talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, standing up. He was quite strong for such a wiry boy. "Now come with me, beautiful. Let's party at my place."

Before I could open my mouth, a voice answered for me.

"I don't think so." Sara said, stepping into the lamplight. The boy smirked at her.

"You gonna stop me?" he asked lazily, catching my other hand in his. I tried to pull my hands away, but he was too strong.

"Let go or I'll scream," I said gruffly. I glanced at the night sky. It wasn't midnight yet, or I would be able to use my powers right now.

"No need," Sara said softly. "I've already called the cops," she held up her cell phone.

The boy stood up, sneering at me. Suddenly he snarled at us viciously, his two pointed teeth reflecting the lamplight. Still snarling, he faded into the night, trotting after his friends.

Sara and I looked at each other, mouthing the word 'Vampire' before bursting into nervous giggles. Vampires are known to hate Silens, the reason being that we are night creatures yet we can still live freely among humans, where as Vampires can't. Also, Silens are the guardians of sleep, something that a Vampire can't naturally have. In the past, Vampires used to capture Silens and force them to make them fall asleep. Nothing like that has happened recently, though Vampires are still a threat to us.

"There's a bunch of suspicious looking teenagers waltzing around the neighborhood," Sara said into the phone. "One guy has a Mohawk and a nose piercing. Tried to sexually assault my friend." Pause. "We're fine." Pause. "Yes. Of course. Goodbye."

I ran up to Sara and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you so so much!" I said. "I was afraid I was going to have to wait till midnight before I could have escaped him."

"No problem, although next time we should plan to meet at a different spot, and around the same time," Sara hinted. I waved my hand lazily and made my way back over to the swings. Sara sat down on the one beside me, running her hands through her short dark hair.

"I had to leave right away. You know how mom gets," Sara nodded sympathetically. "So how's things at home?"

"Pretty good. Your dad's doing fine, although he has trouble getting to sleep. I think he misses you," Sara said. "My sister's still in summer school, which is nice. I don't have to put up with her. But then mom and dad still are home and they drive me insane and I'm so bored because there's nothing to do-"

"Sara," I interrupted her, knowing that she'd be able to talk all night if I let her. "I need to tell you something." She nodded grimly, her brown eyes serious, and listened to my tale about the mysterious human who had actually seen me while I was a doing my rounds. Once I was done my story, she sat still, swinging her legs back and forth for a few minutes before she answered.

"I've never had that happen before," Sara said slowly. "I guess you'll just have to ask Grit at Full Moon."

"Full Moon' tomorrow night," I pointed out. "So I guess I don't have long to wait."

"Grit will figure it out," Sara said. "He has all the answers."

Grit is basically the leader of all the Silens. He's _The_ modern-day Sandman, and we are considered his workers. Every month at Full Moon he holds a giant meeting at his house and checks up on all of us Silens in this area- and by area I mean Canada and USA- to make sure we're doing our job properly. Grit travels all over the world, switching houses depending on when the full moon is going to be and where. He has to help out all the other Silen's, I guess. Grit is a great guy, and he's always fair. Sometimes too fair.

Seeing my troubled look, Sara gave me a small smile.

"It'll be okay," she assured me. "You'll see. Maybe Grit will erase his memories for you." Well, that shed a new light on things. Grit was known to have all kinds of magical tricks tucked up his sleeve. He probably could erase people's minds if he wanted to.

Sara glanced at her watch. With a sigh, she stood up and stretched slightly, reaching her hands towards the sky.

"It's midnight," she said. "See you later." And with that, she dissolved into the night, soaring away to do her rounds. Grumbling I followed suite, although not as dramatic as Sara. I soared through the sky, back to my assigned area, and visited all the regular houses, putting those he needed help to sleep. People's thoughts whispered over the winds, but I had learned to block most of them from my mind. It was almost as if the thoughts went through a kind of filter.

Taking a break, I landed on my feet on someone's roof. I looked for the moon, but it hadn't risen yet, so I watched the traffic down below, counting the amount of cars passing by me. I was stalling time; the next house on my rounds was Mystery Guy's house, and I knew he would be waiting for me. I debated not going to his house at all, but that would break the rules, especially if he stayed awake all night waiting for me. Then I realized that the sun was going to rise soon, and that I had a quarter of my rounds left. Frowning, I threw myself into the sky and finished all the other houses, leaving His house for last.

He was waiting for me when I got there. He had been reading a book, probably as an attempt to keep himself awake. He was failing miserably; his head lulled every now and then, his eyes fluttering as he fought sleep. I figured that maybe I would be able to sneak in there, touch his forehead, and leave without him noticing.

Silently, I slid into his room in my invisible form, and made my way over to his bed. Suddenly his eyes shot open, and he looked around frantically. I caught the trail of one of his thoughts: '_She's here…'_ Sighing, I transformed back to normal, glaring at him from the end of his bed.

He leaped out of bed, grabbing at me as if I was something precious that he was about to loose. I scowled at him and disappeared, appearing on the opposite side of the room.

"If you try to grab me, I will leave," I said crossly. He gave me a dazed look but stayed perfectly still. He was quite tall, probably five inches taller than me. His presence was a bit intimidating, but not enough to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Hello," he said. "I didn't think you would come back."

"I had to," I said, then cursed myself inwardly. His eyes lit up, sparkling with a mysterious light. He passed a hand through his brown hair.

"Why?" he asked. _I bet that's his favorite word_, I thought. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Because," I said, glancing out the window. The sun would be rising soon.

"Why? And why do you disappear and reappear? Are you an Angel?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again. "I saw you on the street this morning…" he trailed off. I gave him an 'Are you for real?' look.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, do I look like an angel to you?" he looked puzzled for a minute, but didn't say anything. "I personally have never met an angel, but I hear they are rather flighty creatures… very hard to keep a conversation going with them."

"But-"

"And I'm a lot more useful then an angel," I pointed out.

"How is that?" he asked, taking a step forward. I took a step back, glancing out the window again. I had to leave soon unless I wanted to walk home. I sighed. Maybe if I just walked over and touched his forehead- but no. He would probably grab me again, or panic and run or something.

"First, let me do something," I said. He nodded wearily. I disappeared, and watched his face as it went from suspicion to shock. Grinning like crazy, I reappeared right in front of him, and tapped him on the head, forcing my power into him. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his bed.

"Nighty night," I said, and then I left.

**Authors note:** hey everyone! Yes I have started another story (while still half way through my other one… bad, I know.) And I want to know what you guys think of it so far. I have never written a story using first person so any kind of criticism is appreciated. Also special shout out to my fabulous reviewers, Mariacin, Animals are my LIFE, Ihaconch, porkypick and sueariel. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily I reached my room just as the sun was rising. Distractedly, I threw myself onto the bed, catching a few hours of much needed sleep. My mother woke me up, shaking me slightly, muttering something about teenagers being lazy. I gave her a sleepy glare and threw the comforter over my head, ignoring her muttering as she stomped out the door.

"I'm going to work," she said. "I want this room clean when I get home!" she slammed the door. I glared at the door from inside my comforter cave, and then sat up, stretching uselessly. It was eight o'clock, according to the clock in the kitchen. Groaning I ate a quick breakfast and took a shower, changing into some old clothes. Armed with garbage bags, a small vacuum and a Swiffer cloth, I attacked my room, and cleaned until my arms ached. By the time I was done, it was twelve o'clock.

I surveyed my room, taking in how neat it looked. I could actually see the white carpet. My bed, covered in a simple floral print, was tucked into a corner along with my bedside table. A dresser sat in the opposite corner, and a full length mirror sat against the wall. To the right of the bed was my closet… hopefully mom wouldn't look in there, or open the closet door. All in all, my room was plain. Even the walls were a plain light pink. My room at Dad's place was wacky, complete with bright blue walls, animal print bed and funky paintings hanging here and there. But it was different here. Mom's house was completely prim and proper, like something out of a furniture catalogue. Most of the walls were an elegant creamy white, the bedrooms being an exception. Mom's room was a baby blue, and the guest bedroom was pale green. Every other room had white walls and white floors, even the kitchen had white tiling. All the machinery was white, and here and there were soft, pastel accessories and paintings. Nothing in this house was fun or even remotely funky. Everything was boring.

I felt a sudden need to get out of my boring house. Shrugging, I grabbed my purse, figuring this was as good of a day as any for shopping. After changing into a pair of Capri's and a black t-shirt, I slipped out the front door, locking it behind me. I slipped on my sunglasses and walked down the street, checking out the stores that surrounded my house. We lived by a busy street that was mainly all shops except for our house, which was on the corner. I stepped into a second hand clothing store, taking my time as I checked out the accessories on display. Selecting a gold bracelet, I made my purchase and left the store, continuing my trek.

Several hours, and bags, later, I arrived back home. I passed by the kitchen and grabbed the phone, hitting the 'Message' play button. The first message was some man from mom's work. _Skip_. The next one was from my mother herself.

"_I won't be home till late tonight. I've got a dinner planned with some clients. The pizza place down the street delivers. Their number's written on the list beside the phone. Bye_."

I scowled at the phone and was about to put it down when the next message began to play.

"Hi Melissa, its Michelle," I cringed. "I need you to come into work tonight. Sam's sick. See you at four."

"WHAT?!" I yelled at the phone. "This was supposed to be my day off you stupid-" I broke off, glancing at the clock. It was three-forty. "Shoot!"

I scrambled around the house, grabbed my uniform, wrote a quick message for mom, and left. Muttering, I took off down the street, barreling down the sidewalk. Anyone who was in my way quickly moved out of my path. Then, I passed in front of Starbucks, and paused for a second, debating on getting coffee. Realizing I didn't have time, I kept going, walking at a brisk pace.

"Hey! Angel!" I rolled my eyes and walked faster. My day was steadily getting worse. "Hey wait up!" Panting, he ran up to me. I kept my head down, and quickly darted across the street. To my surprise he followed me, and almost got hit by a car by the sound of the honking from behind me. Still, I did not turn around.

"Hey! I want to talk to you!" he yelled. "Just for a second! Please!"

"No!" I yelled, not looking back. I was almost at the restaurant. If I could just get there-

He grabbed onto my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I gave him a glare that could have frozen a volcano. "What did I say about grabbing?"

"I knew it! You are the girl from last night!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his other hand. I debated screaming, but since Grit was going to erase his memories anyway, I figured I'd have a little fun with him first.

I snorted. "Oh please. You make me sound like a tramp." I tried to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let go. "If you don't let go-" I broke off, giving him a silent threat.

"I just wanted to talk to you-"

"One." He grew flustered. He knew this game, and he thought I was going to disappear on him again.

"I want to know how you-"

"Two." He was getting really flustered now, tugging on his tie and running his hand through his hair.

"I just want to know your name," he said. I gave him an exasperated look.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" I asked, glancing at my watch. My shift started in five minutes.

"Yes," he promised. I debated telling him a fake name, but since Grit was hopefully going to erase his memories, it wouldn't make a difference anyway.

"It's Melissa," I said. "Yours?"

"Chris."

"Sweet. Now if you'll just let me go, I have to get to work," I said.

"Angels have to work?" he asked, grinning.

"I thought we already established that I'm not an Angel," I frowned. "See you later, Chris." He let go of my arm and I trotted away, dodging into an alley further along the street. I waited there for a minute, and peeked back down the road; he was gone. I then darted back out onto the street and headed to _L'Oiseau Bleu_. I arrived a little late, and after changing into my uniform, I raced through the staffroom to the kitchen. Steve barely glanced up from his cooking, but both Michelle and Lisa gave me a good glare. Lisa shoved a notepad into my hands and shoved me out the swinging door, straight into the super crowded dining room. Immediately I was bombarded with complaints.

"Excuse me miss, I'm still waiting for my drink-"

"Tell the chef I asked for medium rare, not rare!"

"My soup is cold-"

All complaints were answered with a polite smile. I took down their complaints and orders down on my notepad, and rushed back to the kitchen.

"It's like a zoo out there!" I puffed. Michelle was gone from the kitchen, probably in the waiting room greeting more customers. Lisa was just leaving with a heavy platter of steak in her hands. I held the door open for her and she shot me a grateful smile. I grabbed the next couple platters off the table, read the table numbers off the slips for each dish, then trotted back into the restaurant. Smiling I handed out the plates, and just as I was about to walk back into the kitchen, a man waved me over.

"Miss, I've been sitting here for five minutes and I still have not been served." He said impatiently. I struggled with my smile, and then poised my pen over the notepad.

"What can I get you?" I asked. He prattled off some French names. I looked at his partner expectantly, meeting the cool eyes of my very own, one of a kind, mother.

I was so startled, I almost dropped my notepad. She lifted one eyebrow as she surveyed my uniform, and I knew she disproved of the length. She turned her eyes back to her menu.

"I'll have steak bleu, please," she said politely. I nodded stiffly and turned away. Of course my own mother wouldn't acknowledge me as her blood kindred in front of a customer.

I returned to the kitchen, and threw down my notepad on the counter. I sat down at the small table and sighed, putting my head in my hands. Just then Michelle walked in, making me leap back onto my feet again. She gave me a solid glare.

"You were late," she pointed out, her blue eyes snapping dangerously.

"Sorry. I didn't get your message till quarter to," I said nervously. She nodded and turned back to the staff room.

"Don't let it happen again," she called over her shoulder. I rubbed my forehead tiredly. This day could not get any worse.

"Orders up," Steve said. I grabbed more dishes and went back into the dining room.

At eight that night, I changed out of my uniform and headed home. As I stomped down the street, I noticed a gang of boys huddled in a corner. Ignoring them I continued walking, but when I looked back, they were gone. I glanced up and down the street, but couldn't see them anywhere. I stepped up my pace and trotted along, frowning at everything that had happened today. It would be just my luck to get caught by a gang on the street at night. I frowned even more. There had never been any gangs around here before, why had one shown up now? Then again, they could have just been a bunch of teenagers hanging out…

I finally reached my home without incident. Wearily I unlocked the door and stepped inside. My mother was sitting in the family room, reading papers from a folder. Apparently my mom found the need to work even on a Friday night. She stood up and carefully tucked her papers away.

"Hey mom," I said wearily. She shut her folder and carefully picked it up, tucking it under her arm.

"Melissa, we have to talk," she said quietly. "Come into the kitchen."

I followed her into the kitchen, dropping my work bag onto the floor. She slid into a chair at the head of the small table, and I sat in the chair across from her.

"I think you need to find a new job," she said. "Somewhere with a more appropriate uniform."

I cringed, thinking about her idea of an 'appropriate uniform'. Probably something high buttoned with long pants and an ugly name tag. "Mom, I like my job." I lied. I hated my job, but it was better than working at a grocery store or, god forbid, a fast food place.

"It's not an appropriate job for a girl your age," she paused. "With all those men around, and they all noticed how short your uniform was."

My cheeks were on fire. "Mom, you know that's not true," I said. "Besides, I wear thick black tights, and most of the time I wear a sweater-"

"Very well," she said. "As long as you don't talk to strangers."

"Mom, it's my job to talk to strangers!" I whined. She gave me one of her 'looks'. I sighed. "It's just for the summer. As soon as school starts, I'll find a better job. Okay?"

"Alright," she said. "Time for bed."

My mouth dropped. "It's only eight thirty!"

"Goodnight," she sat at the table, looking at me expectantly. I pushed myself out of the chair and stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing my bag as I went. I slammed my bedroom door and sat down on the floor, my back against the wall. Sometimes it seemed as if my mother wanted to ruin my life. She never let me go out on Friday night.

Oh well, not that it mattered. Tonight was the Full Moon, and I was going to the meeting whether my mom liked it or not. I glanced at my clock- it was only eight thirty. Groaning, I got out some nail polish and re did my nails. I tried not to spill any polish on the rug, but a few drops ended up on the carpet anyways. I wiped it away quickly, but it just smeared more. I stuck my tongue out at the closed door. _This is payback for not letting me go out,_ I thought. Once my nails were dry, I grabbed my mp3 player flicked it on to its highest volume. Lying down on the bed, I started reading, loosing myself in a different world for just a few hours.

I felt my magic seep into my veins, starting with my wrists, as soon as it was midnight. Smiling, I put away my book and mp3 player, and switched off the light. I stretched lazily like a cat, reaching for the ceiling, and felt myself slowly turn into invisible bits of sand. I whisked out the window, and soared into the sky. My destination wasn't very far away; Grit's cottage was located in a small forest close to the ocean in Newfoundland. The meetings weren't mandatory, and they were more like a party to be perfectly honest. But if you had a question for Grit, the Full Moon meeting was the time to ask it.

As I flew towards my destination, I thought about my problem. A human could see me. A perfectly normal, average human. And he had followed me down the street- twice actually- and he seemed to think I was an Angel. I wouldn't tell Grit that last part, but seriously, this was a huge problem for me. No one is supposed to see me while I'm doing my rounds. No one! Grit would know what to do, or at least I hoped he would know what to do.

Finally I spotted a huge campfire in the center of the forest down below me. I eased down towards it, fluttering around the gathering of Silens, searching for Sara. I spotted her sitting on a bench beside the campfire. Gently I changed back to my human form and sat beside her. She grinned at me in greeting as she roasted her marshmallow over the fire.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Sara said. "Want a marshmallow?"

"No thanks." I fiddled with my hair nervously.

"Guess what?" Sara asked, perking up slightly.

"You won the lottery?" I asked, grinning. She stuck out her tongue at me, and then promptly shoved the steaming hot marshmallow into her mouth.

"No." she said. "You know that Vampire we ran into the other night?"

"What about him?"

"I scoped out the area he was in, and there's no sign of a Vampire left! He's gone! Isn't that fabulous?" she said, her words slightly muffled by the giant marshmallow she was chewing on. "Now he won't bother me while I'm doing my rounds."

"That's great!" I said, though I had an uneasy feeling about it. I tucked my hair behind one ear and stood up. "Okay, I'm going to see Grit now."

"I'll come with you," Sara tossed her marshmallow stick into the fire. We walked together to Grit's cabin, greeting a few other Silens as we went. When we reached his door, I took a deep breath, and then knocked.

"Come in," a scratchy voice called. I opened the door and poked my head in, before swinging it open fully. Grit was sitting by the fire, accompanied by a few lingering Silens, who left as soon as I entered. I smiled nervously and he gestured to the seat across from him. Sara stood by the door, and gave me a nod of encouragement.

I sat down carefully, eyeing Grit. He looked a bit more tired than usual, but then again, every time I see him he looks a bit more tired and a bit older. His hair was white with a few silver streaks in it, and his pale blue eyes had a milky look to them. They still shone like the stars in the night sky, only with a little less light. His frame was wiry and muscular, and not bowed in any way. He looked healthy enough.

Grit smiled at me and took a sip of his tea. "What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked quietly.

"I have a problem," I said. He lifted a white eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "A few nights ago, while I was doing my rounds, a man saw me."

"He saw you?" Grit echoed. I looked down at the table.

"Yeah. And he's completely normal. He's not a Vampire, Werewolf, or Demon. And he can see me." I paused, looking up. Grit caught my gaze and I felt as if he was looking into my soul. Quickly I glanced down at the table. "And he's seen me during the day, so he knows I'm not just some figment of his imagination."

"This has happened before," Grit said thoughtfully. "If a man has magical blood in him, or possesses a gift for healing or second sight, he can see Silens," I glanced up at him, and he gave me a thoughtful look.

"I don't see how this is a problem," he said. "As long as he does not tell anyone, particularly a Vampire, I have no problem with him knowing what you are."

"We can't trust him!" I said, scandalized. "He's a human!" Grit smiled at me, his eyes mysterious.

"You must learn to trust others, Melissa," he said. 'You may leave now."

I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I nodded to him politely, and left the cottage with Sara in tow.

"Do you think he saw something in the future about me and Chris?" I asked her quietly as we made our way over to the giant campfire. Already half the Silens were gone, racing against daylight to reach home.

"Maybe," Sara said. "But maybe not. No one really knows if Grit can see the future. It's just a rumor." We settled back down on the bench beside the fire, watching the other Silens as they danced to music blaring from a nearby stereo.

"What am I going to do?" I asked, referring to Chris. Sara smiled at me mischievously.

"Do what Grit says," she advised. "Learn to trust him."

"You don't seriously mean that?" I asked, disbelieving. "I can't trust some guy who tries to catch me every time I show up, then follows me down the street and insists that I'm an Angel!" I felt my cheeks grow warm when I mentioned the last part. Sara smiled broadly, winking. I glared at her as I brought my hands up to my cheeks, trying to cool myself down.

Smiling, Sara stood up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired," she joked. We laughed lightly, knowing that a Silen never grew very tired. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," I laughed, and then we both disappeared, floating up into the air and raced each other back home, Sara veering off towards her house as I continued towards mine. Sighing, I eased myself through the cracks around my window, and switched to human form just as I sunk into my bed. I curled up in my bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

**Authors note:** hey guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one… on the plus side the next chapter is 14 pages long soooo don't be too disappointed :P Thanks to all my reviewers: Iccle Fairy, Mariacin, ElvishKiwi, Bumbledbee, sueariel, Ihaconch, Animals are my LIFE and porkypick! Thanks soooooooooo much I love all your reviews!!

-teardrop O


	4. Chapter 4

he next day I got a call from Sheena. She was one of my friends that I hung out with at school. Our whole gang at school was a bit crazy, as in every single one of my friends was hyperactive and severely lacking in maturity. We had lots of fun hanging out, but it was hard to get together sometimes, seeing as we all had jobs, and we all lived in different areas in Ottawa.

"Hey, Sheena," I said into the phone, twisting the cord around my fingers.

"Hey Mel! Want to come out with us tomorrow? We're going to see a movie!" she said excitedly. I grabbed the calendar and flicked through it.

"Sure thing," I said. "What time?"

"We were thinking eight o'clock. Sound good?"

"See you there," I said, hanging up. Staring at the calendar, I shook myself slightly. A message was marked on today's date, stating clearly: _Work, 12-8. _I stared at it incredulously, and then slammed it back onto the counter. Grumbling, I grabbed an apple and rushed back upstairs. After a quick shower, I swiped on some makeup and threw on some clothes. Grabbing my work bag I stomped out the door, right past my mother who was typing something up on her laptop. She didn't even glance up, so focused was she.

"Darn work. Michelle should higher some more waitresses-" I stomped into Starbucks, scowling and ordered a coffee. Still fuming, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whirled around, ready to snap.

Chris stood behind me, his hands tucked into his pockets. For once he was wearing a casual jean and T combo, rather then a business suit. I gave him a good glare and stepped away from him.

"What do you want?" I growled. He gave me an innocent look. Sighing, I grabbed my coffee from off the counter. I turned away from Chris, intent on ignoring him, and took a sip of my coffee, sighing as the drink worked miracles on my headache.

"Are you addicted to coffee or something?" Chris teased. I glanced sideways at him.

"Yes." I stated. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," he said easily, grabbing his own coffee from the counter. Taking a sip, he gestured to a table. "Sit with me?"

"Can't," I said. I took in his disappointed look and hurriedly said: "I have to work."

He looked shocked. "My god, you work a lot!"

I gave him a dark look. "If it was my choice I wouldn't work at all."

He nodded, and then gestured to the door. "Well then, allow me to walk you to your work."

I eyed him suspiciously. "No thanks," I said, heading for the door. "See you later."

Narrowing my eyes against the sun's glare, I took off down the street. Why couldn't that guy just leave me alone? And why on earth did Grit suggest I could trust him? I sipped my coffee thoughtfully as I walked down the sidewalk. Glancing at my watch, I realized I only had five minutes to get to work. I picked up my pace, and trotted along to my work. I was on time (for once) and no one was glaring at me, which was a first. Grabbing my notepad I set out into the dining room, passing by Lisa who was busy flirting with one of the many male guests.

Around seven o'clock, some guy started poking around our kitchen. It wasn't unusual for people to be back there; every now and then Michelle would invite a boyfriend to wait in the back for them until they were done working. Lisa did that sometimes to, if Michelle wasn't working. I gave the guy a glance over. Seeing as he had light hair, I knew he wasn't Lisa's latest boyfriend, Jeff, who had dark hair. I assumed he was Michelle's, so I brushed right passed him, completely ignoring him. A bit later, I realized Michelle wasn't even here, so he couldn't be her boyfriend. So what exactly was he doing here?

Lisa answered my question around closing time.

"Hey," Lisa whispered, nudging me. "Check out the new hired help."

"Huh?"

"He's the new clean up guy. One quit last week, remember?"

I glanced over Lisa's shoulder, catching the guarded eyes of the mysterious new guy. He smiled at me stiffly and turned away, busying himself with cleaning dishes. A blush spread over my cheeks as I glanced back at Lisa. '_Cute,'_ I mouthed. Lisa grinned in agreement. She winked at me cheekily.

"Watch the customers while I work my magic," she said. I grinned and watched her as she slid over to the new guy, offering to help with the dishes. Still smiling to myself, I went back to work.

Finally it was closing time.

"Can you finish up?" I asked Lisa. "I really have to get going. My mom's gonna kill me if I get home late."

"Go ahead," she waved her hand towards the door. "I'll lock up."

"Bye," I changed out of my uniform in the washroom (the last thing I need was my mom to see how short my uniform actually was). When I was finished, I opened the door, almost smacking the new guy in the face.

"Hey," I said, surprised.

"Hello," he said, his low voice rumbling. I looked down at my feet as a blush spread across my face.

"So I hear you're the new hired help," I tried, attempting to start a conversation, though it was kind of pointless since I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Yeah," he said. He stuck out his hand. "It's Nicholas."

"Mel," we shook hands. "Well, I have to go. Nice talking to you!" Then I was out the front door like a shot.

That night I saved Chris' house for last, dreading meeting him. I fluttered around his house a bit, wasting time. Finally I realized I couldn't delay it any longer; the sun would rise soon, and if I didn't hurry I wouldn't be able to make it home in time. Carefully, I floated through his open window and surveyed him as he tapped away on a small laptop. His eyes flickered upwards, and stared straight at me, as if he knew I was there. _Ridiculous,_ I thought. No magical creature, not even another Silen, could see me in my invisible form. But he did not look away, holding my gaze even though I knew he couldn't possibly see me. Getting impatient with this game, I felt myself pull together and solidify. I stared back at him moodily.

"Hello Melissa," he greeted, putting his laptop aside. "Why is it that every time I see you, you're glaring at me?"

"Why do you think?" I snapped, and then took a deep breath. Chris had done nothing wrong, so why was I being so rude to him? I caught his gaze and he smirked at me visibly. I looked him over, taking in the muscle shirt and boxer shorts. His brown hair was messy and fell into his brown eyes, making him look a bit mysterious and scruffy at the same time.

"Like what you see?" he asked. I dropped my gaze and felt a blush grace my cheeks. _Oh yeah, that's why._ I crossed my arms over my chest, and studied the floor. His feet came into view as he stood up and took a few steps towards me. I backed away, giving him a warning look.

"Why didn't you come last night?" he asked startling me.

"I couldn't,"

"Why?" Oh no, not this again.

"Why are you so curious about everything?" I shot back.

"Why do you act so mysterious?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

I stared at him, my mouth twisted as I tried to think up a good answer. He grinned at me, chuckling. I glared at him and placed my hands on my hips. Glancing out the window, I could tell the sun was going to rise soon.

"Chris, I have to go," I said, taking a step towards him. "But-"

"Oh no," he said, his eyes snapping. "No way am I letting you do that magic voodoo on me again."

I let out a full blown sigh. "You just _have_ to make my life difficult, don't you?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" he teased. Then his eyes grew serious. "I have a question I need to ask you."

"What question?"

"What exactly are you?" his head was tilted slightly, giving him a puppy dog kind of look. I felt the strangest urge to run my hands through his hair. I narrowed my eyes and shook the feeling away. Briefly I recalled Grit's words; I had to learn to trust this man. But I couldn't just spill all my secrets to this stranger I had only recently met!

"I can't tell you."

"What, have you decided I'm not worthy enough to know your secret?" he scowled, making him seem more like a puppy then ever. I grinned at him, my heart softening a tiny bit. I opened my mouth to tell him, tell him all about my secret life as a Silen, but then quickly shut it again.

I would tell him the truth, just not yet. I had to get to know him. Maybe test him, or something, to see if he was trustworthy.

"I have an idea," I said suddenly. "Meet me at Famous Players tomorrow night at eight."

"If I go, will you tell me what you are?"

"Maybe," I teased. "You won't know unless you show up."

"Is this a trick?" he asked, suspicious. I gave him an innocent look.

"Of course not." I tried to stop myself from grinning, but a smile spread across my face all the same. This was my test for him; if he could deal with my crazy friends, my horrible eating habits and my choice of a movie, then I might deem him trustworthy.

Now, onto my immediate problem; the sun was going to rise soon, and he wasn't asleep. As a Silen it was my duty to make sure all humans get to sleep at some point during the night. The black circles under Chris' eyes told me just how exhausted he was. I had to use my powers to help him, but how could I do that when he refused to let me near him? I grinned mischievously, and then spread into my invisible form. Chris did a double take, glancing around the room nervously, but his eyes eventually focused on my invisible form.

_How does he keep doing that?_ I thought. Then I thought back to what Grit had told me. Maybe Chris had magic in his veins. I zipped to the right, and his eyes followed me. Quickly I dashed above his head, landing directly behind him. I turned quickly back into my human form and clapped my hand on Chris' forehead. I leaped to the side, just avoiding his stumbling figure as he fell onto his bed. He groaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I laughed, soaring up into the sky. I caught a few of his thoughts in the wind, many of them consisting of my name and a few remarkably unique insults. I laughed so hard I almost lost my invisible form in the air, but quickly caught myself and sped home.

I tore through my closet, spilling everything onto my floor. So much for keeping a clean room. But honestly, I couldn't worry about that now. I had even bigger things to worry about. Big, personal, scary things.

"What am I going to wear?" I moaned to the ceiling. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that was date material in my closet. _Not that this is a date,_ I told myself. _This is just a test, that's all._ I ruffled through my clothes again, and glanced at the clock. It was 6:18, so I had just under two hours to get dressed, put some makeup on, and hop on a bus. I gave up on clothes and grabbed a brush, working it through my tangled hair until I could run my fingers through it without them getting caught. Then I worked on my makeup, starting with light foundation, blush, gold eye shadow, a bit of mascara and some sparkly lip gloss. Taking a quick glace at the mirror, I smiled at myself, then grimaced as I spotted a new pimple forming just on my hairline. Frantic, I dabbed some foundation on it, but it only made it stand out more. Glaring now, I turned away from the mirror.

I attacked my closet once more, sniffing around my clothes for anything that could possibly work. I sifted through them gloomily; finally deciding on a tight pair of hip hugger jeans with a stripped T I had bought on my recent shopping spree. I added a nice gold bracelet I had also purchased during my shopping splurge, and then slipped on the only pair of comfortable yet dressy shoes I own- a pair of black ballet flats. Scowling, I refused to look in the mirror. Basically my logic was that if I didn't see the pimple it wasn't there. Twisted logic, but it helped me forget about the stupid little imperfection on my forehead.

I grabbed my bag and glanced at the clock; 7:30. I had to get going now, or I would never get there. I trotted down the stairs and reached for the door knob.

"Just where do you think you are going?" my mother asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled nervously.

"Out," I said. She gave me a long, silent look. "To the movies," I added hastily. "With my friends."

"When will you be home?"

I shrugged. She gave me another look. "Around eleven, I guess."

"Alright," she said, turning away. "Don't talk to strangers."

She would probably work on her case some more tonight, soon forgetting that she even had a daughter. "Bye," I called, racing out the door.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived in front of Famous Players Movie Theater. It was super busy, as it was a Sunday night, but I managed to find my friends as soon as I walked in the door. They were at the arcade, playing Dance Dance Revolution. Sheena smiled at me as she slammed her foot down on the up arrow, and then switched quickly to the left. She soon turned back to concentrate on the game, seeing as Laura was beating her pretty badly. Corry stood behind them, sipping her soda. She waved at me cheerfully, her blonde hair changing colors, reflecting the DDR screen. When the game was done, they came over and waited with me as I stood in line for tickets.

"Which movie are we going to see?" I asked, gesturing to the movie list board.

"Hunted IV," Sheens said vaguely, listing a scary movie. _Oh no!_ I thought. _I hate scary movies! But if I back out now, they'll never let it down…_

Sheena glanced over my shoulder and suddenly brightened up. She grinned and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. "Check out the hottie behind you."

I glanced over my shoulder, and caught Chris' eyes. Grinning, I waved him over. Sheena's mouth fell open, shocked at my behavior.

"Better close that mouth before you swallow a fly," I teased. "Actually, I invited someone to come along with us. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Laura said.

"Are you serious?" Sheena whispered. "He's gorgeous!" she fluttered her eye lashes suggestively as I glared at her.

"Hey Melissa," Chris said casually. He looked 'gorgeous', as Sheena so kindly pointed out, in a light blue shirt with a light leather jacket and blue jeans. He passed his hand through his hair nervously. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"No one ever calls Mel Melissa," Corry whispered to Laura, just loud enough for me to hear. "Ooh, they must be in looooooooove!" They both started giggling uncontrollably as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Hunted IV," I stated. He relaxed visibly, letting out a small sigh of relief. I glared at him silently. Did he think I was going to force him to watch a chick flick or something? "Chris, this is Sheena, Laura and Corry. Guys, this is Chris."

"Hey," Chris said with a friendly smile. Corry stared back blankly, while Laura smiled back brightly and Sheena winked flirtatiously.

"They're going to watch the movie with us tonight," I said proudly. He looked a little defeated. Catching his look, Laura piped in:

"Oh, you guys can sit somewhere else in the theater. I'm sure there'll be lots of empty seats," meanwhile Sheena and I were glaring at her. Chris nodded and smiled back.

"Great," I said. "Why don't you guys go check out the arcade while I grab our tickets?"

"Okay," Sheena handed me her money along with the rest of the gang and then tugged on Chris' arm. She was very short so it almost looked comical the way she pulled at his jacket. "Come on!"

"I think I'll stay here with Melissa," he said, his look innocent. She pouted a little but then finally left, trailing after the other two. They went back to playing DDR. Chris turned to me and smiled slightly.

"You look wonderful," he said. I blushed a bright red and turned my face away.

"Thanks," I said softly, so softly I wasn't even sure he had heard me. We waited in line in silence for a few minutes. When I felt my cheeks cooling down, I attempted to make conversation again. "So, how do you like my friends?"

"Are they Angels like you?" he teased. I frowned at him and shook my head. He paused, contemplating my question. "They seem pretty friendly."

"You've only just met them!" I chuckled. "Wait till you see them on a sugar high."

Finally we reached the desk, and I ordered tickets for all my friends, handing Chris' to him and tucking my own in my pocket. We still had twenty minutes till the movie...

A wicked idea popped into my head. I grabbed Chris' arm. "Come on!" We walked over to my friends and I handed out their tickets. Then I slotted a toonie into the token machine. Eight tokens popped out, and I handed four of them to Chris. Grinning, I pulled him back over to the DDR machine, just as Sheena and Laura finished their game. I stepped up onto the machine and slipped in my tokens, then looked back at Chris expectantly. He had a blank look on his face, but soon he caught on. He looked completely an utterly horrified.

"Come on," I coaxed. "Just one game!"

Chris shook his head. "Not a chance," he said. "Dance Dance Revolution is a chick game!"

"So?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. "I paid for your tokens," I reminded him. He looked a bit guilty now, but still didn't budge. I leaned against the machine, and stared back at him, pouting. Eventually his eyes flicked away, and he stepped onto the machine. My friends giggled around me.

"Go Chris!" Laura cheered.

"Don't mess up!" Corry said. Chris took a deep breath and slipped off his leather jacket, then slotted his tokens into the machine.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled. We both hit start, and I let Sheena fiddle with the controls, picking and choosing colors, themes and other things. She picked an easy level song for us and we started off. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched the screen attentively. Chris shifted nervously beside me. Then, the game began.

After a few moments of stomping down on the different arrows, he glanced sideways at me. "This is fun," he said, surprised. I smiled at him, not taking my eyes off the screen. When the first song finished, I scowled at the screen, seeing that Chris had tied with me. I glared at him as Sheena gave him a high five.

"Have you played this before?" I asked suspiciously. He grinned and shook his head.

"I just have great reflexes, that's all," he said, winking. I turned away and hit start again. The second song began to play.

I gave it my all, but we tied again. I stared at him, exasperated. He ran his hand through his hair, grinning wildly. Then reached over and hit play for the third and final song. This time he beat me.

Laura and Sheena cheered wildly as Corry grinned at me wickedly. She pushed me over, forcing me to bump into Chris. "My turn," she said. "Who thinks they can beat the queen of DDR?" she challenged. Sheena stepped up to the challenge as Chris and I walked away, sitting down at a table not too far from the arcade.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked light heartedly, even though I felt ashamed that I hadn't won. I tucked away my hurt so he wouldn't hear it in my voice. Apparently, it reflected in my eyes because he reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it gently.

"Next time I'll let you win," he promised, winking. I smiled at him and tugged my hand away. I glanced at the clock, and seeing as it was almost time for the movie to start, I stood up, ready to get my friends. Chris followed, his hands tucked into his pockets, and we all trundled down to the escalator and then across the second floor. The theater we were in was not very full, mainly just couples sitting here and there, and a loud, giggly group of young girls sitting near the front. Laura stopped me from following Sheena and Corry as they made there way to some seats.

"Go," she said, pointing towards the back of the theater. I glared at her, but pulled Chris along. Laura was stubborn when she wanted to be. Picking seats at the very back, I trotted over to them and threw myself into a seat, putting my feet up on the seat in front of me. Chris grinned and sat down beside me, his hand brushing my arm accidentally.

I caught the small smirk Chris had on his face and wondered if it had been an accident, but I didn't mention it.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he leaned forward and turned towards me slightly, looking me straight in the eye.

"So are you going to tell me what you are?" he asked, his brown eyes smoldering. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, and then stood up.

"Be right back," I said. "I need to get some popcorn."

"The movies about to start," he pointed out. I gave him a sarcastic look.

"The previews are about to start," I said. "Which means it's another twenty minutes till the movie."

Chris let out a loud laugh, and I couldn't help but grin back. Then I moved forward to get past him. He stretched his legs out, blocking my way effectively, seeing as I didn't want to climb over him to get out. I glared at him, making him laugh even louder. Sheena, Corry and Laura glanced back at us from further down, and then looked back at the movie screen, their heads together as if they were in an intense discussion.

I felt myself blush furiously. "Don't you have anything better to do besides make my life miserable?" I snapped. He grinned at me, and lifted one eyebrow.

"I guess your popcorn will just have to wait then, huh?" he chuckled. I felt my mouth water at the prospect of popcorn coated in melted butter…

"Please move?" I pleaded, my eyes softening. "Please?" I inwardly flinched, disgusted with myself. I had to _beg_ just to get a bag of popcorn? But my begging was slightly rewarded. Seeing Chris waver a bit, his eyes looking uncertain, I smiled. But he was taking too long; the previews were already on the screen. I gave him an exasperated sigh, then leaped over the chair in front of us and walked smoothly down the isle. Grinning, I turned back and looked at Chris, and seeing his defeated face, I smiled in victory.

Moments later, I was back with my popcorn. I made my way back the way I had left, stepping over the row of seats in front of Chris. I grinned at him as he pretended not to notice me. Obviously, he was sulking. I ate my popcorn slowly, watching the previews as they played in front of my eyes. I glanced sideways at Chris, and seeing his dejected looking form, I gave a sigh of defeat. I nudged him and held up the popcorn bag.

"Want some?" I asked. He brightened visibly and I placed the bag on the side of my seat so he could eat without reaching too far. The movie started, and already I hated it.

It was a scary movie, one about a demon who was hunting this girl. The first scene showed him killing her family. I had the urge to vomit as blood splattered across the screen, and I pushed the popcorn bag away. Looking surprised, Chris grabbed the bag and set it on the floor. He looked back over at me just as a terrified scream of the mother screeched through the movie theater, and I winced, shutting my eyes tight and clamping my hands over my ears. I felt an arm around me and I opened my eyes slowly, looking away from the movie screen, looking only at Chris. He smiled at me, his eyes soft. I looked away, and pulled my legs up, tucking my head into my legs.

"Do you want to leave?" Chris whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shook my head no. If my friends saw me leave, they would torment me till the end of time. Chris pulled me closer, his arm protectively over my shoulder. I had my lip clamped tightly between my teeth. _Do not scream,_ my mind whispered. _Do not scream. Whatever you do, do not scream._

The movie seemed to quiet down slightly. _Okay, you can do this._ I took a deep breath and looked up, but the sight of the demon's face grinning as it ate someone's heart scared me so much, I squirmed away from Chris and bolted out of the theater. I dashed outside of the theater, away from the prying eyes of curious people. With a slight moan, I slid down the wall and sat with my back to it, my head tucked into my knees.

_I hate scary movies,_ I thought venomously. _I hate the blood, the guts, the fear- I _loathe_ scary movies!_

I felt a warm presence as someone sat down beside me. I stiffened slightly, and then glanced up fearfully. Realizing it was _not_ a demon, but Chris, I shoved my head back into my knees. He slung his arm around me, and ran his hand through my hair. We sat like this for a few minutes before I decided to speak.

"You must think I'm a sissy," I said, my voice muffled by my jeans. "You must think I'm just a wimpy little girl."

"No," he said. I glanced up and he caught my eyes with his searching brown ones. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't like scary movies?"

"I didn't want my friends to make fun of me," I murmured, a blush spreading over my cheeks. He smiled slightly, and then cupped my face gently with his hand.

"It doesn't matter what they think," he said, pulling his hand away. "Just because you're afraid of scary movies doesn't mean they'll like you any less."

I nodded and cast my eyes down, away from his warm gaze. "Thanks."

We sat side by side in silence, and I leaned my head back on the wall, my eyes closed. I felt so comfortable with him, so safe… my eyes shot open with my sudden realization. I leaned away from him a bit and studied him carefully. _It's now or never,_ I thought.

"I want to tell you something," I said carefully. His face turned quickly towards me and his eyes burned with excitement. "Promise not to tell anyone else, okay?"

"I promise," he said solemnly. I stared into his eyes a moment longer.

"I'm not exactly human," I admitted, watching his face. "Well, technically I am human during the day but…" I trailed off.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, I might as well tell you everything, starting from the very beginning… are you sure you want to hear this?" I asked. Chris nodded excitedly. "Okay." I closed my eyes carefully, reliving the memory.

"It all started when I turned fifteen," I recalled. "I was very excited that day- all my friends were coming over for a big party…"

_Dad smiled at me warmly. "Make a wish," he said. I stared at the candles intently, and then I looked back at my dad and smiled. Suddenly, Saucy, our dog, bounded into the room. She jumped onto the table and started to eat the cake, splattering icing all over me and all of my friends. I remember wishing that I could just disappear as the last of the candles left burned out._

I felt a blush grace my cheeks even as I remembered that embarrassing day. I took a deep breath and continued my story.

_Late that night, after the cake had been cleaned up and the guests had gone home, I made my way up to my bedroom, carrying all my new and wonderful gifts. A nervous energy buzzed around me and I couldn't get to sleep so matter how hard I tried. My eyes shifted back and forth across the room, glancing occasionally at my clock. I watched as the red numbers shifted to midnight exactly, and it was right then when I blanked out._

_I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Dazed, I tumbled out the door and walked quietly down the hallway. An old man was stirring something on the stove, and he smiled at me as I stood in the doorway._

_"Where am I?" I asked, still a bit dazed from sleep. He smiled at me reassuringly. _

_"My cottage," he said. "In the Amazon forest."_

_I decided that this man had clearly lost his marbles. "That's impossible." I said firmly. "Why am I here?"_

_"You're here because I summoned you, Melissa," he said clearly. I started; how had he known my name? His light blue eyes shone as he wiped his hand off on his apron, then stretched it out towards me warmly._

_"It's nice to meet you, Melissa," he said. "I'm the Sandman."_

"Huh?"

"That's exactly what I said when he told me that," I grinned. Chris looked slightly alarmed. "Now don't go running away, screaming that I'm a lunatic. It's just a believable as Angels are."

"Go on," Chris pressed. I nodded and kept talking.

_"Huh? You're psycho," I informed the old man. He chuckled warmly, then his eyes grew serious. "My official title is Sandman but you may call me Grit."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Grit," I said, shaking his hand. "But now I really have to go." I headed to the door, pinching myself, trying to wake myself up from this obvious dream. _

_"Wait," Grit commanded. "I'll let you go if you hear me out."_

_I sighed and stood still, leaning against a small table. I decided I'd hear him out just to appease him, and then make a quick escape. _

_"Melissa, you are one of the many children chosen from birth to become what is known as a Silen," he said. I stared at him stupidly. "What that basically means is that you will help me to accomplish my job as a modern-day Sandman; put people to sleep."_

"Wait, what?" Chris asked. I shook my head at him, closed my eyes and continued on with my story.

_"Huh?" I said again._

_"You now have the power to put people to sleep," he said. "But with this power comes many responsibilities."_

_"What do you mean, put people to sleep?" I asked, surprised and confused. I pinched myself again, and winced. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. This old guy must be loony. _

_Suddenly we were transported into a different house. A man stood in front of us, pacing back and forth. At first I was afraid he would start screaming for the cops when he saw us, but his eyes passed right through us as if we weren't there. I waved my hand in front of his face, but he walked right through it, the anxious expression still set on his face. Grit smiled and turned to me._

_"Watch," he commanded. I wanted to slap him, but instead I just watched as he reached over and touched the man's head. The man's eyes started to close and he headed over to his bed, collapsing on it._

_"Oh my god!" I screamed. "You've killed him! You nutty old loon!"_

_Grit gave me an amused look._

_"He isn't dead, he's asleep," Grit said._ _"And you can do it to." _

_We were transported to another person's house, this time a child who was obviously terrified that a monster was going to come out of his closet and eat him. I tried to soothe him, to tell him it was okay, but he just looked straight through me. Getting frustrated, I held my hand out, and as soon as my palm touched his forehead, he fell into a deep sleep, a slight smile creeping onto his face. _

_"Are you saying that- that- I'm some kind of Sandman?" I asked disbelievingly. _

_Grit gave me a look that clearly said 'Well DUH!'_

_I could hardly believe it, yet there was no other explanation for what I had just done. I had just put a little boy to sleep simply my touching him._

_"More like a Sandman's helper," Grit smiled crookedly, and transported us back to his kitchen. "And you have other powers to. I can show you them all, and teach you how to use them properly, if you like. Or, I can send you back to your room, erase your memory, and you can live on your life as a normal human. What do you say?"_

Chris had a rapt look on his face as if he wanted to know so badly what was going to happen right after I left off. I laughed at him lightly.

"Isn't it obvious which one I picked?" I asked teasingly. "I did put you to sleep twice, after all." I paused thoughtfully.

"Yes," Chris' eyes were shining. "And you can turn invisible."

"I guess, in a funny way, my birthday wish came true that night." I agreed.

"I see," he said. He paused for a moment, thinking everything I had told him over in his head. "What other powers do you have?" he asked, curiosity shining through. I just gave him a small, secretive smile.

He stared at me for a second. "Tell me? Please?" his eyes began to smolder. I shook my finger mockingly at him.

"Don't try that puppy-eyed thing on me again, young man," I said mockingly. "It isn't going to work this time."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, his eyes closed. I watched him carefully, wondering if he thought I was crazy. But he just opened his eyes and flicked my nose playfully.

"Why'd you decide to tell me all this?" he asked me playfully, but there was a serious undercurrent to his words. I lifted an eyebrow and gave a one sided grin.

"I have my reasons," I said mysteriously. Then, "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"No," he said. "Too much of what you said makes perfect sense."

"Well-" I was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"MEL!" Sheena yelled, practically tripping over her own heels as she ran towards us. "Mel, why did you leave? We waited for you for so long and you didn't come and then we couldn't find you-"

"We had some things to discuss," Chris said, offering a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully. "Was the movie good?"

"Yes it was excellent," Corry exclaimed. "Full of blood and guts and that demon guy with the blue face, man-" Seeing me go a bit pale, Laura cut in.

"Maybe we should head home now," she said, yawning over exaggeratedly. "I'm _so_ tired!"

"Good idea," I said. I knew I had to get home before mom came out here looking for me. I refused Sheena's offer to drive me home, saying I was fine taking the bus, so my three friends left, chattering loudly about the movie and calling a hasty good bye over their shoulders.

"If you want, I could drive you home," Chris suggested quietly. I looked over at him, and smiled slightly.

"I could just take the bus-" he gave me a look, his face saying quite clearly '_at _this_ time of night?!'_

"Okay, I guess." I said weakly. He led the way to his car, his broad back blocking out anything directly in front of us. Soon we stopped beside a small car, and Chris held open the passenger door for me. The car was fairly new looking, and the black paint seemed to shimmer in the streetlight that stood above us. Gingerly, I eased myself inside, and he closed the door gently. He swaggered over to his side and slid into his seat, and in on smooth motion flicked out his keys and started the car. I stared out the window, and suddenly felt very awkward. I should never have accepted his offer to drive me home. I didn't know how to act around him, now that he knew my secret.

He cleared his throat noisily. "Where do you live?"

"Just take a right on the next road, and keep going down that road till the next intersection. It's the house on the corner." I said quietly. I stared out the window, watching the different buildings as we sped by them. Finally the car came to a stop, and my eyes were looking up at my own house.

After a beat of silence, Chris remarked. "Beautiful." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, mom's house is pretty nice," I said, I turned my head and smiled at him, only to find him watching _me_, not the house. I felt a blush paint my cheeks and my eyes dropped to the floor.

"Well, Goodnight," I fumbled with the seat belt, finally managing to get it off. "Thanks for the ride."

"See you later," he said, his eyes twinkling. I gave him a small smile and walked up to the house. I shut the door softly behind me and smiled at it, lost in my own world.

"You're late," my mom said from behind me. I turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry."

"Who drove you home?"

"One of my friends."

"I didn't know Sheena owned a black car."

"Good night mom," I said tiredly, ending her interrogation. I stomped past her, up the stairs, and closed the door carefully behind me, before sticking my tongue out at it rebelliously. My mother just had to wreck ever single nice moment, didn't she? I turned around and faced the rest of my room, gasping at the horrible mess of clothes thrown all over the floor. Groaning I cleaned everything up, and then cleaned off my makeup, brushed my teeth and turned off my bedroom light, pretending to go to sleep. At midnight, I looked under the door, making sure moms light was out, and then I placed pillows and blankets strategically under my comforter to make it look as if I was still in bed, just in case my mother decided to check up on me. Truthfully, I don't think she would even bother but it's always best to be on the safe side.

I opened my window a crack and soared into the night sky. I rushed through my rounds, then reached Chris' house. I looked down at it uneasily; would this meeting be as awkward as the car ride?

For once Chris wasn't in his room when I arrived. Laughter bubbled down the hallway, breaking the silence. Curious, I crept down the hallway, past a few rooms and down the stairs. Chris sat with a beer in his hand, laughing apparently to himself. I shifted around the corner a bit more, and saw that he was talking to another man, possibly his roommate. Vaguely, I realized I hardly knew anything about Chris; all we'd ever talked about was me, my problems, and my secrets. How selfish was that?

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen Chris' eyes seemed to lock with mine. I shook my head exasperatedly; how exactly could he see me? His friend obviously couldn't, as he just kept on guzzling beer. Chris put down _his_ beer and cleared his throat nervously. I shifted back to human form and winked at Chris as I strolled across the kitchen. I slid in front of his roommate and tapped him lightly on the forehead. He put down his beer and blinked sleepily.

"Aright," he drawled. "I'm off to bed." And he waltzed out of the room, his hands rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Chris smiled at me, and for a second, I swore that something like uncertainty crossed his features, but then it was gone. He stood up and strode across the room to me, and leaned slightly against the door frame.

"Are you coming?" he asked, nodding his head towards the hallway. I gave him a puzzled look. "Well, if Jeff is still awake, he might think I'm a bit crazy if I start talking to myself."

"Okay," I nodded, and followed him up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

"So, you have a room mate eh?" I said. Chris nodded.

"Yah, we're both taking a summer course at the University," he said absentmindedly. I turned away from him and scanned his desk. Spotting a cell phone, I flipped it open absentmindedly and started fiddling with it.

"Why during the summer?"

"It's kind of like an extra course, but only for a few select students who are fairly good at science."

"You got a scholarship, then?" I asked, choosing random ring tones on his phone. Chris nodded silently, watching me with curious eyes. "You must be incredibly smart."

"I've got the brains and the brawn," he said proudly, running his hand through his hair. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was nervous about me being in his room…

"There's one thing you're missing," I teased. He lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, silently asking for an answer.

"A girl." seeing his surprised expression, I burst into laughter.

"But I do have a girl," he protested. His eyes stared into mine, and I found that I couldn't look away. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I rolled my eyes.

"Who's the girl?" I asked. "Some blonde university chick?"

"No," he said. "Don't play dumb. It doesn't suit you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't we just go on a date?" he hinted.

"Hardly," I snorted. "That was more of a test then a date."

"But-"

"Listen, I only just met you like five days ago. I hardly even know you."

He looked hurt as he stood there, leaning against the closed door. His eyes went hard and he looked away from me in silence.

"I just want to get to know you first," I pleaded, stepping towards him. "I want to be friends before we get into serious stuff like dating. Is that okay?" I stepped to the side and ducked a bit so I could meet his elusive eyes. He stared into my pleading eyes for a few moments in silence, and then cracked a small smile.

"Alright." He stifled a yawn with his hand, and it was right around then that I noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept decently in days. With a gulp, I realized that his exhaustion was my fault.

"Now, if we're going to be friend, first thing's first," I said cheerfully, trying to ignore the painful twist of guilt in my stomach. "We have to pretend everything's normal –that _I_ am normal- so that means I want you to go to sleep at a decent hour. Don't keep waiting up for me."

"But-" I gave him a good glare. He glared right back, unrelenting for a moment, and then deflated slightly when there was no sign that I would back down. "Fine."

"Promise me," I said, holding up my pinky. He started to laugh, but then stopped as soon as he realized I was serious. We locked pinkies and smiled at our childish behavior. He grabbed my wrist playfully and held my hand as he pulled my closer.

I tried not to panic. There was no way I could let him kiss me, not after my whole speech about being friends before anything else. He might think I'm easy or worse yet, falling for him. "Now, speaking of sleep-"

"No." he cut me off abruptly. His brown eyes melted into mine, his lips soft and parted, but I refused to give in. Rather then lean over and kiss him, which was what I wanted to do; I reached over and tweaked his nose, as if he were a little kid.

"Goodnight, Chris," then I tapped him lightly on the forehead. He blinked at me sleepily and I shook off his grip on my hand as he stumbled to his bed.

"G'dnigh'," he drawled, and then he was out like a light.

Grinning to myself, I sped home. Not only did I now have a friend I could trust, I had a potential boyfriend, who had pretty much tried to kiss me. Things were finally looking up.

**Authors note:** as promised, a 14 page chapter! I debated cutting it in half but there was no place I could have stopped it and had an even amount of pages for each chapter, so I gave up :P. Alright I know the whole Mel-is-invisible-to-all-humans in her 'human form' at night, yet invisible-to-any-magical-creature in her 'flying form' is a bit confusing, and really I should have changed that. But seeing as its too late now, you're going to have to stick with it :P. Okay! Special thanks to my fabulous reviewers: Iccle Fairy, Willow Leaf, Mariacin, ElvishKiwi, shelikes-poisonivy, Bumbledbee, Animals are my LIFE, porkypick, sweet thoughts, and No-way-Princess!!!!!!!!!! I heart reviews so keep them coming!!

And don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other story… (Im almost finished Neptune's Girl anyway)

-teardrop O


	5. Chapter 5

"Mel? Mel! MEL!" Lisa yelled, startling me from my own thoughts. She was snapping her fingers in my face. "Mel! That's the third time you've spaced out today. What's with you?!" I gave her a blank look and she sighed exasperatedly. "Just get back to work before Michelle sees, okay?!" then she stormed off, grabbing a platter and shoving the swinging door so hard it slammed against the wall. I frowned and smoothly left the room, not even touching the door as it rebounded after Lisa's shove. I made my way through my half of the restaurant, checking on all my customers, and watched Lisa force polite answers even though she was obviously agitated about something.

Later that evening, I cornered her about it. She sighed and passed her hand over her face.

"I can't get Nicholas to notice me," she admitted. I must have looked confused because she quickly added: "You know, the new clean up boy."

I gave her a sympathetic look; no one, not even the hardiest women haters, could avoid looking at Lisa. It was as if their eyes were drawn to her, like a magnet. Never had a boy ignored Lisa.

"Well, maybe he has a girlfriend that he really loves," I reassured her. At her disbelieving look, I added hastily "Or maybe he's gay."

"Yah, that must be it," she brightened visibly. "Thanks Mel!"

"No problem," I replied casually. I glanced at the wall and jumped up gleefully. "Closing Time!"

Everyone rushed around, cleaning things, adding cashes, locking windows and doors- Once I even smacked right into Nicholas. Sprawling on the floor, I blushed furiously and couldn't even look him in the eye, even when he offered a hand to help me up. Another embarrassing moment to add to my long list. Besides that, everything went smoothly and I was able to get home fairly early.

I walked up to my house, glad to see that all the lights were off; mom must be out at a business meeting. I walked past the black car in my driveway and fumbled in my purse for my keys-

_Since when do we have a black car?_ I thought absentmindedly. Then I did a double take, and me exhausted mind realized that we _didn't_ own a black car, and there was only one person I knew that had one.

"Hey there," Chris called as he got out of his car. He leaned against the side of it with an arrogant grin plastered on his face. The lamplight lit up his entire figure, but threw some of his features into high relief; the dark circles under his eyes looked much more defined, and I felt the now familiar knot of guilt twist in my stomach. I smiled at him slightly, and he walked up the driveway and stopped in front of the first step. It felt weird, being taller then him, and I paused for a moment to draw myself up so I was even taller. He walked up the steps until he was once again taller then me, completely bursting my bubble.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely. I gave him a suspicious look, which he returned with an all too innocent one of his own. Frowning, I nodded silently and turned towards the door, searching once more for the keys. Opening the door, I waved him in with a flourish.

"Come on in," I said. He passed by me and shook off his coat, hanging it on a nearby chair. I threw mine unceremoniously onto the floor, along with my workbag and my shoes. "Hungry?" I asked. What I really meant to say was: _I'm starving but I don't want to eat unless you do to, so if you eat then I can eat so it all works out, doesn't it?_ But I was too polite (and too smart) to say that out loud.

"Maybe a small snack," he suggested. I grinned widely and opened the fridge.

"Uh oh," I said. Chris gave me a funny look. "No food," I informed him. I sighed, and my stomach protested loudly, so loud I'm sure our neighbors heard it.

"Can't you make food appear or something?" Chris suggested, trying not to laugh. I scowled at him darkly.

"I wish. Pizza?" Chris nodded, and I grabbed the phone and ordered a small pepperoni pizza. Then I poured some drinks for us both and settled down at the small kitchen table. Chris sat across from me, and he was momentarily blocked by my mother's expensive one of a kind glass vase, so I pushed it aside.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked quietly, fiddling with my hair.

"To eat pizza, of course," he said mockingly. "Why else would I be here?"

"You came here for food?" I groaned. "Oh man. You men are all the same!"

"Not necessarily," Chris said lightly. "We just like our food, unlike you poor confused women."

"Who says I don't like food?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that some women feel the need to starve themselves- can't imagine why."

"Have you looked at a magazine?"

"Yes, but-"

"The tv? The internet? Even an ad on a bus or a billboard?" I asked seriously. Chris looked a bit taken aback.

"Yeah," he said. "But the same goes for men too-"

"Not as badly," I said firmly. "Never as badly as girls."

"You don't know that. You're not a guy."

"Well, the same goes for you!"

"What, I'm not a guy?!"

"No!" I cried exasperatedly. "You know what I mean!"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You're not a girl, so how can you possibly know that girls and guys have the same weight issues?!"

"I don't." he said easily.

"Don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

The doorbell interrupted our discussion, and I thankfully leaped to my feet, and raced over to the door. I paid the pizza guy and placed the pizza box on the kitchen table. Chris watched with bemused eyes as I started to eat my pizza with gusto. He took a slice and munched on it carefully, his thoughts elsewhere. Perhaps he was still dwelling on our conversation…

"Do you have issues with your body weight?" he asked quietly. I started and almost dropped my pizza. He looked me in the eye. "Answer truthfully."

I debated lying, but something in his eyes told me he would see right through it. "Sometimes," I admitted. "But it's hard not to be."

"Why?"

"Well, I guess being fat is almost like not being socially acceptable- people don't treat you the same way when you're overweight as they do when you're skinny. Heck, they even look at you differently," I said after some thought. "And of course, there's the usual things; models, movie stars…" I trailed off, suddenly not hungry anymore. I set down my pizza and wiped my mouth with a napkin. A long silence stretched out, and I glanced up only to find Chris looking at me with an intense gaze.

"Melissa," he said, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand. "You shouldn't compare yourself to other people..." he trailed off, still looking at me.

I blushed furiously and pulled my hand out of his grasp.

He grinned easily and the intense look in his eyes was gone, disappeared. He leaned back and took a bite of his pizza.

"I, for one, will eat whatever I want, whenever I want, no matter how much I weigh," I scowled at him.

"Pig," I muttered.

"Oink," he shot back, taking a loud slurp of his drink. We burst into a childish fit of laughter. It slowly died down, and left an awkward silence between us as we finished the pizza.

"So how's school going?" I asked, trying to break the silence. I took a sip of my drink, and watched his face as it twisted into somewhere between insane and disgusted. I laughed out loud, spewing the water everywhere, including all over Chris.

"Oh my god," I said, mortified. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!"

He grumbled quietly as he wiped water off of his face. I tried to keep the laughter in –I really did- but a small giggle escaped me. I clamped both hands over my mouth as he glared at me furiously. Then I exploded into laughter, laughing so hard I was bent over in my chair clutching my stomach. When I could finally breathe I glanced up. Chris looked genuinely puzzled, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. Seeing his confusion sent me into hysterics again, and it was several minutes before I could see straight.

"Are you done now?" he asked dryly. I nodded and wiped my tearing eyes.

"It's been a long day," I said, as if that explained everything.

"I think you're just insane," he said loftily, taking a sip of his drink.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"What is the meaning of this?" a cold voice spat from the hallway. Alarmed, I jumped up (and somehow managed to knock head with Chris… apparently we had been nose to nose while arguing without even noticing) then I tripped over the leg of my chair. Chris dove across the table and caught me around the waist. I turned my head just in time to see my mother's expensive vase tumble off the table. A sickening crash filled the room, and I closed my eyes, hoping this nightmare would end and I would wake up. I opened my eyes; nope, everything was the same. Mom looked furious, storming into the kitchen. I looked at Chris, who was still holding me awkwardly around the waist. He let go hastily and backed away, watching my mother warily. Mom surveyed the mess, and then glared at me. Being on the receiving line of one of her glares is like diving into freezing water. She was absolutely furious.

"Clean. It. Up." She said, her jaw clenched. I nodded mutely and scrambled for the broom as Chris picked up the biggest pieces and put them into the garbage. We worked in silence, and mom just stood there, watching us. When it was finally all clean, Chris and I hurried from the room and out the front door.

"Well, you just met my mom," I whispered, hugging my sweater close to me. "Wow, I've never see her this mad."

"I'm _so_ sorry," Chris said gravely. I gave him and odd look.

"It wasn't your fault!" I said. "I was the one who tripped! Anyways, that stupid vase was always in the way. I'm glad it's gone."

Chris laughed, his frown momentarily erased.

"Listen… I don't think I'll come here again, but I like talking with you…" he trailed off, obviously unsure.

"Oh that's dumb of me," I said, clueing in. "I never even told you my phone number!" he grinned slightly. "Can I see your Cell phone?" He handed it over obediently, his brown eyes twinkling. I programmed my number in and passed it back to him.

"Thanks," he flashed me a smile. "Well, goodnight."

I watched his car drive away and sighed to myself. Then I marched back into the house.

"Who was that?" mom's voice resounded around the kitchen, stopping me in my tracks.

"Chris," I said quickly. "He's really sorry about the vase, mom. It was an accident, and really it was _my _fault-"

"I don't want you to see him again," mom interrupted me, her voice severe. I stared at her for a second, and then giggled nervously.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, my voice pitched higher then usual. "Right?"

My mother just stared back at me silently, her eyes cold. I found that I could not stand staring back at her so I dropped my eyes to the floor. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"Your father may allow you to see anyone you want, but I forbid you to invite any boy- _especially_ an older boy- into this house. What if he had taken advantage of you, defenseless as you are? What then? Boys are bad news- they only want one thing. And don't you forget it. Do I make myself clear, Melissa?"

I took a shaky step back, feeling as if I had been slapped. Then I stomped up to my room, my face on fire. Did she truly believe that all boys were like that? Maybe all the criminals she deals with at her work but- Chris would never _ever_ do that. I pounded my pillow furiously. How could she think that I can't take care of myself? I'm not some kind of baby!

I realized vaguely that her little speech today was more then she had spoken to me over the weeks I had been here. '_How pathetic,'_ I reflected. Then, rebelliously '_She can't keep me from seeing him.'_

Smiling, I waited until midnight and then dissolved into my invisible form. As I flew away, I stuck my tongue out at my mother's window.

I did my rounds, finishing up with Chris' house. To my relief he was asleep when I got there. I felt a smile creep on my face as I left his house and soared into the sky. He had kept his promise after all. I pushed my way through the air, swerving back towards my house. A thought whispered slightly in my ear.

_'Tomorrow night, they'll all be dead…'_

I stopped in my tracks, my heart thudding loudly. It wasn't as if I'd never heard a threatening thought before, but this –this was on a whole other level. It was a menacing, purely evil thought, with a dark undercurrent. I backtracked a bit, swirling in circles, listening intently for another thought, a clue, anything really. When no other thoughts came to me, I surveyed my surroundings carefully. Below me was Chris' house, but that meant nothing. The evil thought could have floated on the wind from anywhere.

But, that was highly unlikely. Grit had explained to me that human thoughts are kind of like an intricate web woven around humans. Sometimes, a thought escapes this web, but it never gets far, and if it does, it fades very quickly. The thought must have come from somewhere near-

But there was no time. I had spent too long on my rounds once again, and the sun was close to rising. I hesitated for a moment, then sped back home. I didn't even bother to go to sleep, as I probably wouldn't be able to anyways. Options ran through my head; going to the police was a big no no. I could just imagine the conversation, me trying to explain how I could hear people's thoughts and all. Of course there was always a chance that the thought had not been serious- but something about the tone of it made me think otherwise.

I decided I would scope out the neighborhood around Chris' house and see what I could find. Not that great of a plan, I know, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I pulled on a comfy pair of shorts, a tight fitting black top and a pair of running shoes. I ran a brush through my hair, and not bothering with makeup, I ran out the door.

Realizing it was a bit early, I walked along at a leisurely pace, enjoying the non-crowded street, and sat on the bench by Starbucks, waiting for it to open. I waited for an hour, and when it finally opened, I was the first one to order. (What can I say, I love their coffee.) Sipping my hot cappuccino, I walked briskly down the street, trying to find out just exactly where Chris' house was. I knew the general area, but things look a lot different down on the ground then when they do in the air. Finally, I found his street, and I turned onto it, still clutching my coffee cup. My footsteps echoed eerily down the silent street as I walked along. This street was a mix- rich, working class and poor apartments and houses were crammed together. There was even a grave yard near the end of the street. I found myself studying the poorer apartments a bit more then the others. They were certainly shabbier looking during daylight then when they were while I did my rounds. I studied every single house, but nothing looked out of place. Then again, I had only moved here what? A week ago? I didn't know these people. It was so different from dad's place; I had lived there most of my life and knew almost everyone on a first name basis.

I felt stupid all the sudden. Why had I come here? Had I actually expected to find anything? The only way I could truly investigate was at night in my Silen form, but by then it would be too late… _Tomorrow night, they'll all be dead..._

I turned my back on the street and headed back home, convincing myself that those words meant nothing, held no true threat.

Back at home, I threw myself onto the couch and flicked on the TV- commercial. _Click._ Commercial. _Click._ Lame British soap opera. _Click._ Commercial. I sighed and turned off the TV, then decided that I would bake something just for the heck of it. I turned on the radio full blast and started singing loudly (and very much out of tune) to the music as I gathered all the ingredients I would need,

An hour (and several licked spoons) later, the cookies were ready. I bit into one and munched on it happily. The voice of an annoying man came from the radio, talking about some exclusive teen dance club by a huge shopping mall called the Rideau Center. I rolled my eyes, thinking that my mom would never in a thousand years let me go to a club like that. I turned the radio off and started to clean the kitchen up, humming to myself as I cleaned off the counters. My arms were in dishwater up to my elbows when the phone rang.

Cursing, I dried my arms off on my shorts and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," Chris' low voice echoed in my ear. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said, scuffing my foot on the floor. "I just made cookies."

"Really? Maybe I'll stop by," he joked, then his voice grew serious. "Want to go out tonight? A bunch of my friends are going to this teen club-"

"Can't," I cut him off gloomily. "My mom says I can't see you anymore."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Cuz one, you're a boy, and two you're older then me," I said bluntly. He chuckled.

"Two things that I have no control over."

"Yep. Welcome to my life."

"Can't you sneak out?" I looked disbelievingly at the phone. Almost as if he could sense the look I had on my face, he said hastily: "Or maybe tell your mom you're going out with your friend- what's her name? Sheenie or something."

"Sheena," I corrected.

"Sheena. Tell her that you and Sheena are going out."

"That, my friend, would be lying," I pointed out.

"So?"

"Ever tried lying to a lawyer? It doesn't work so well."

"Okay," he paused. "I have an extra ticket. Why don't you invite Sheena to come with us? That way you won't be lying."

"Sheena would love that," I brightened up.

"We'll meet you in front of the Rideau Center at eight, okay?"

"Alright."

"See you then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, my heart beating with excitement. I was going to a teen dance club! With Chris! I did a little victory dance around the kitchen, then grabbed the phone and paused. Who should I invite? I debated calling Sara, but this wasn't Sara's sort of thing. That left my school friends. I dialed Sheena's number.

"Hey!" I practically yelled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Chris got us tickets to a dance club!"

"Oh my god, really?!" Sheena shrieked. "Where? When?"

"Tonight at eight at the Rideau Center. He's going to meet us there."

"I don't know…" Sheena sounded uncertain. "I don't want to be a third wheel, you know?"

"Did I mention his friends are coming?"

"His friends are coming?" I could practically see the happy smile on Sheena's face at my news. "Hot ones, I hope."

"You won't know unless you come," I taunted, smiling.

"Okay, I'm in," she said. "I'll pick you up around seven thirty."

"Bye!"

"Oh. My. God." Sheena breathed in my ear as we waved our tickets at the bouncers in front of the club. The reason for Sheena's shock was evident; the club was relatively small, but completely packed with teenagers who were dancing to the music blaring from giant speakers. Multicolored lights flashed here and there, turning people different colors. A DJ sat on a stage up front, typing on his laptop as he bopped to the beat. I smiled, but I could not just seem to relax. Something hung in the air, something that made me want to turn and run away…

Chris nudged me lightly. "Lighten up," he said loudly. "Let's have some fun!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the crowd. I looked back over my shoulder to see Sheena completely surrounded by Chris' buddies, each begging her to dance. She laughed and waltzed onto the dance floor, and they all followed her like ducklings. That was the last I saw of her before we were swallowed up by the crowd. Smiling I turned back to Chris and almost smacked into Chris. People moved all around us, and there was no way to get any space at all. We were pushed together, practically molded to each other. I blushed furiously and stared at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes. He leaned down and his mouth hovered over his ear, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" he yelled right in my ear. The loud music made his voice seem like the smallest of whispers. I blushed even more as he placed his arms around my waist, and he started to move to the beat. I swayed with him, but I still didn't look him in the eye. I felt self conscious- I was wearing a red halter top with my work shoes and a mini skirt (Sheena forced me into that one). I glanced around wearily; I didn't know any of the teens here. They were all city slickers, the girls with their high heeled shoes, little black dresses and colorful jewelry. The boys were all casual, in shorts or jeans, with loose fitting tees and running shoes- standard teenage boy wear. Near the back corner, close to the bathroom doors, a group of gothic looking boys were all huddled together, probably doing drugs. I watched them for as long as I could, noting that a few of them had girls tugged up against them. But there was something wrong- it looked like the girl's couldn't support their own weight, as if the only thing holding them up was the men they clung onto. They were like rag dolls.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up on end, and I tugged at Chris' sleeve frantically. He looked down at me, his face changing colors as the lights shone on him. His eyes twinkled merrily, but he saw my look and immediately leaned down towards my ear.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" he yelled. I pointed towards the groupie at the back. Chris looked over and shrugged. I gave him a bewildered look and wiggled out of his arms, heading towards the groupie. I forced my way through the crowd, pushing through large groups and dancing couples alike. The smell of smoke, sweat, perfume and dry ice filled the air. I had a hard time seeing just where I was going, and several times I tripped and smacked into some poor person. When I was finally at the edge of the crowd, I started dancing, trying to blend in as I watched the groupie. I watched as a guy wearing dark colors chatted up a girl near the groupie, then led her to the bathrooms. The hair rose on the back of my neck once again as I saw his pale skin; his grin was too quick, his teeth too sharp-

Then the whole group, along with their rag doll girlfriends, went into the girl's washroom. A huge group of giggling girl's made there way to the washroom. I watched, waiting for them to come back out. The groupie came out, but I noticed that their rag doll girlfriends were gone. They quickly disappeared in the crowd, splitting up. I waited for the girls to come out of the washroom- for anyone to come out- but as the minutes past, and no one came out, my hair started to stand on end. Something was very very wrong.

I made my way to the bathrooms, my heart thumping like mad. I paused in front of the door, then opened it and peered in. What I saw stopped me dead.

The floor, the walls, the mirrors, were splattered with blood. Bodies lay on the floor, their throats cut, lying at odd and twisted angles, their eyes open wide, their mouths slack. The worst part was the blood that spilled from their throats, soaking into their clothes, seeping into the cracks of the tiles. A scream pierced through the air, and it took me a few minutes to realize it was me. My scream grew louder as I spotted a shape outside the small window. A hand reached through the window, into the room, and threw a match on the floor.

It was around then I realized that another smell filled the air besides blood and death- the smell of gasoline. I watched the match fall, and my feet carried me out the door before my brain could even process what was happening. I screamed as the floor lit on fire, and the washroom door swung shut behind me. I screamed frantically, waving my hands, shouting at anyone who was close to me.

"FIRE!" I screamed. But of course, they couldn't hear me over the music and thought I was just drunk or something. I could hardly think through the cloud of panic around me. All that I knew was that I had to make these people listen to me. But how could they listen to what I had to say when the music blurred out my words? I pushed my way to the DJ and yelled at him, waving my hands frantically. He waved me up onto his stage, and took off his headphones.

"FIRE!" I yelled. He laughed at me, waving me off. Then I pointed towards the now smoking washroom door. "FIRE!" I said again. He stared at the smoking door, his face drawn, and then shut down the music. A bunch of people started yelling at him, but the DJ ignored it and turned on his microphone.

"Sorry folks, we seem to be having a bit of a problem in the washrooms. Could everyone please exit the building as quickly as possible?" then he switched off his microphone and flicked open his cell phone, and then tossed it to me. "Call the fire department." Then he turned back to the lingering teenagers. "See that washroom?" he pointed. A bunch of heads turned to look, and the screaming started. "Fire! Get out of here!"

Everyone started running, pushing, screaming. It was like some kind of horror movie. I stayed on the stage with the DJ and called the fire department. My heart still pounded in my ears, making it hear to hear the person on the other line.

"There's a fire!" I yelled into the phone. "At the dance club near the Rideau center! There were all kinds of bodies and they were just lying there with their throats cut and then some guy threw a match on the floor-" I realized I was crying hysterically so broke off my rant. "Come quick," I begged. "_Please_."

The DJ grabbed his cell phone from me, packed up his equipment, and then took a back door exit. I ran into the crowd, searching frantically for Chris and Sheena- what if they had been killed to? I felt panic rise in me, burning my throat. I pushed past screaming teenagers, coughing as the smoke from the washroom started to fill the room. The screaming grew louder as the actual bathroom door lit on fire, but half the club was already empty. Everyone was far enough away from the washrooms that they were relatively safe. But I still couldn't shake the reckless feeling in my stomach, the panic that made it so hard to see.

Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my arm. I turned and saw Chris, his face looking drawn and pale with concern. A smile of relief broke on my face as I reached out a hand and touched his cheek. "Oh thank god!" I gave him a hug. "I thought you were dead!"

"It's just a small fire, Melissa," he said, looking very confused. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I opened my mouth to explain, but then decided that that could wait.

"Where's Sheena?"

"She's outside with my friends. I watched them leave awhile ago." I sighed in relief sank into my tense body. "Shh. It's okay. We're going to be fine." He slung an arm around my shoulders as we walked along with the rest of the crowd.

I gave him a blank look. Who cares if _we_ are going to be fine? Innocent people died tonight, and the worst part is, I could have stopped it. I saw that groupie go into the washroom. I saw their rag doll girls hanging from their arms. I could have stopped it. I could have.

_Tomorrow night they'll all be dead..._

I felt my body tense even more, and I had to blink to keep back the tears. Chris pulled me along, hugging me protectively into his chest.

"Are you guys okay?" I heard Sheena's voice call. I glanced up, and spotted her smiling face. She was leaning against the wall some ways away, surrounded by Chris' friends. I didn't answer her question. What was I supposed to say? That I _wasn't_ alright? That I had just witnessed several brutal murders while she had been dancing away with her admirers? Through the cloud of confusion and panic that surrounded me, I was able to see Sheena's clear, unaffected smile and innocent twinkle in her eyes. There was no way I could share this experience- no that's not right… this _monstrosity_ that had happened to me?

"We're fine," Chris said.

Sheena peered closer at me, her smile melting into a frown. "Is she drunk?"

"I don't think so," Chris' eyebrows knitted together. "Melissa's a little shell-shocked, that's all."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Positive. Can you give my friends a ride home? I'll drive Melissa." He gave Sheena a knowing look. "Maybe I can calm her down a bit."

I wanted to protest at that, but I couldn't bring myself to even speak. I couldn't even bring myself to feel anything. I was like a living breathing zombie.

"No problem," Sheena said easily. "Let's go, boys." Two boys linked arms on either side of her and they set off. "Later, Mel." She called over her shoulder.

"Chris," I said frantically, finally bringing myself to speak once all the strangers were gone. "Chris, I need to tell you something."

"Shh," he said soothingly, pulling me into a tighter hug. "We'll talk about it in the car, okay?"

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists tightly, twisting the fabric of his shirt. "I don't think you understand," I whispered faintly. "You can't imagine- I need to tell someone-" I broke off, staring past Chris, at nothing. I gripped his shirt tightly, finding comfort that he was something solid, unlike the dreamlike feeling that buzzed around me.

"I need to tell you," I said again. "There were people, people in the bathroom…"

"People in the bathroom?" he pulled away from me, looking alarmed. "Are they okay? Did they get out alright?"

I stared at him, my face a perfect blank, as I processed his words. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as pain stabbed at my heart.

"No," I sobbed. He pulled away even further, looking truly alarmed now. "Wait. Let me finish." The tears continued to rain down my cheeks, and I let them. "Chris, those people were d-" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, so I mouthed it instead. _Dead_. How terrible that word is, so cruel, so final.

"Dead?!" Chris exclaimed. I couldn't make out his face, he was just a blurry shadow in my vision, but I could tell he was running his hand very agitatedly through his hair. "Dead?!" he repeated. I nodded miserably. "Are you sure?"

I stared at him for a second, completely confused.

"You're not drunk, are you?" he asked. I shook my head, and then wiped away the last of my tears. I never cried, and when I did, it was never for long.

"I saw those creepy Goths by the washrooms, remember? You thought nothing of it. But there was something wrong." I said, laying out everything that I could remember. I talked robotically, almost as if I was telling a story. I felt numb, as if my emotions were locked away. Once, my father told me that I kept my emotions so bottled up that I was bound to explode one day. He said it jokingly, but I could tell he meant it by the frown that furrowed beneath his eyes while he said it.

Soon, I broke off. My story was done. It did not have a happy ending… well, it didn't have an ending at all, actually. When I was done, Chris pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Melissa," he said, his voice mixed with all kinds of emotions. "I'm sorry you had to see that…" And in the silence that followed, a tiny voice whispered in my mind…

_It's all my fault._

"We have to call the police," Chris said finally, pulling away from me. "Come on Melissa," he coaxed gently. I gave him a blank look; his face seemed so far away…

_It's all my fault._

"Melissa? Melissa!" it was almost as if a blind slowly pulled over my eyes, shutting out everything. Even shutting out those horrid words that echoed around inside my head. I gave a sigh of relief as my body slumped into a dead faint.

**Authors note:** hey guys! Figured I'd give you a nice long chapter :P actually I debated cutting it but it seemed wrong so I left it. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers Hannah Montana, sweet thoughts, porkypick, shelike-poisonivy, Mariacin, Bumbledbee, ElvishKiwi, sueariel, Ihaconch, Animals are my LIFE and No-Way-princess

From now on I will only be updating on Sundays…. So mark it on your calendar :P

-teardrop O


	6. Chapter 6

I was drowning in my memories, memories of last night. Screams of horror echoed around me as the ghosts of the victims floated above the bodies, calling my name, shrieking how I could have helped them. How it was _all my fault_. I lay on the bathroom floor, curled up as far away as I could get from them, but still their words stabbed through me, making me shake and twitch in pain at every insult, ever plea, ever word they spoke…

An invisible hand brushed across my forehead, and stayed there. It pressed down on me, causing pressure to build inside my head. I felt everything drain away from me, every emotion, every memory about last night was gone, sucked into a tunnel of darkness. Then, suddenly, there was an explosion for bright light.

"Ow," I said, shutting my eyes against the light that glared above me.

"Oh, thank god!" a voice exclaimed from beside me.

"Chris?" I mumbled, my eyes narrowed against the glare of the light. "Chris." I said again. "What happened?"

"You passed out after you told me…" he trailed off, looking down at me. His eyes smoldered and he grabbed me into an unexpected hug. I pushed him roughly away.

"What's all this touchy-feely stuff?" I joked, rubbing my cold arms. Something nibbled at the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Told you what?"

He pulled away slightly, looking down at me in confusion. His brown hair fell over his face and obscured his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked tensely, his mouth twisting into a thin line. "You told me about the party… the washrooms…"

"What party?" I tried really hard to concentrate but my mind came up with a complete blank. "We were at a party?"

He frowned at me and pulled completely away, sitting back down on a chair beside the bed. I shivered as cold air replaced his warm body. "Maybe you really were drunk…" he mumbled, running his hand through his hair agitatedly.

"What party?" I asked again, still confused. He gave me a small smile, his eyes blank.

"Forget it." He paused. "You should get some sleep."

"Can't." I rolled out of his bed with a groan and stood up. It was around then that I realized that I was wearing a baggy men's t-shirt which just reached my knees. I looked at him suspiciously. "Why am I wearing your clothes?"

He looked away from my gaze and concentrated on making his bed. I could see a blush of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't get embarrassed, okay?" he said carefully as he tucked in his blankets. "It happens to lots of people when they faint…"

I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks. Oh no. This could _not_ be happening. He looked up and grinned.

"Your clothes are in the dryer now."

"Oh." I said, my blush deepening. I wasn't sure how I felt about him undressing me while I was unconscious.

My life was just a huge chain of embarrassing moments, wasn't it? I was so embarrassed that tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I just had to go and wet my pants in front of a hot guy.

"I brought you back here so I could wash your clothes, and it was the only place I could think of. In case you really were drunk, I didn't want to bring you home…"

"Well, thank you," I said, my blush still heating my skin. I brought my hands up and pressed them against my burning skin. Chris chuckled and gestured around his room.

"Notice anything different?" he asked, clearly trying to distract me. I took a look around, my hands still pressed to my scolding hot face.

"Well… It looks," I paused, my mind a complete blank. Just what exactly was he talking about? "…okay..." I said vaguely. Chris made a face.

"I spent two hours cleaning this room," he said, his brown eyes twinkling. "At least tell me it looks nice."

"It looks…" I paused as I scanned his room. There was the bed, of course, near the center of the side wall. To right of that was a dresser, and for once clothes were not strewn all over it. Along the back wall was the door, and his desk (which I have yet to see him use…) His desk was covered in papers, books, pencils, pictures which were placed in one huge pile, and on the top of that pile his laptop balanced precariously. The right wall was essentially a closet, also a few shelves along the side of it. The front wall, of course, was the one with the comfy chair and the window. All the furniture was a deep wood, and the floor was a white carpet, although it was less white in some places. In one area it looked as if a pen had exploded, and spilt all over the carpet. The walls were painted a soft blue, contrasting to the black bedspread. Pictures, gadgets and various other things littered his shelves, but the floor was spotless, I'll give him that.

"Cleaner," I finished.

"Thank you," he said smugly. I rolled my eyes at him, and then scanned his shelves. Spotting his alarm clock, I yelped and smacked my arm to my forehead. If Chris wasn't standing right there, I would have let out a whole string of curse words. "It's almost twelve! I have to get home before my mom freaks!"

"Easy there, don't get your panties in a knot," Chris chuckled as I scowled at him.

"This is serious Chris! I have to get home like now!" I opened the door and strutted down the hallway.

"You're going to go home by yourself, on the street, in the middle of the night, dressed like _that_?" Chris asked from behind me. I looked down at the huge T-shirt I was wearing, and then scowled over my shoulder at him. He leaned against the doorway of his room, looking completely relaxed, with his brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Where's your laundry room?"

"It's downstairs-" I started walking down the stairs before he finished talking. "But I don't think you want to go down there."

"Why not?" I called over my shoulder. That's when I spotted Chris' roommate, Jeff, who was sitting at the table, guzzling a beer. She stopped mid guzzle and stared at me incredulously.

"Well hello there baby," he said, slurring his words like only a very drunk man could. "Wanna party?"

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, but I ignored it and tried to walk past Jeff with my head held high. I realized just how stupid I was when I collided with Jeff's very solid body just moments later. He smiled down at me crookedly and pulled me closer to him.

"Let's part-_é"_ he slurred in a really bad French accent. I wiggled out from his grasp, my cheeks still on fire as I dashed back up the stairs.

"Come back, baby!" Jeff yelled.

"Chris!" I yelled. Chris winced and grinned at me from his position in the doorway.

"Told you so," he pointed out. I felt anger boil through me as I strode up to him and poked him roughly in the chest.

"Get my clothes." I ordered. "Now!"

Chris grabbed my prodding finger and pulled me closer to him. His other arm snuck around my waist. "I will… for a price."

I glared at him from my position as he pressed me closer. "What?"

"A kiss," he breathed.

"A ki- No!" I exclaimed. "No way!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to walk home in my T-shirt," he chuckled. "Just imagine your mom's reaction…"

She'd probably die of a heart attack, then come back to life and sue Chris and ground me for life. I let out a huff and found myself staring into his brown eyes. There was a new look in them, something I couldn't even begin to understand…

And then his mouth was on mine, molding into my lips. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. Fire burned in the pit of my stomach, spreading throughout my whole body. My eyes fluttered shut, only to open suddenly in surprise as his tongue went through my lips. I gasped in surprise and he let me pull away, a smile gracing his face.

"You- you- why did you- what did you- why- ?" I sputtered, my cheeks the color of the most vibrant red you could imagine. "Ugh."

He grinned widely and winked as he passed by me and went down the stairs. Moments later he came back up the stairs with my half-dry clothes. I gave a little huff and grabbed my clothes from him, storming back into his room. I slammed the door loudly and changed quickly, my cheeks still beat red. My mouth tingled and my whole body shivered at the change in temperature. I found myself wishing I could cuddle up to him and warm up… _Bad Melissa,_ I thought, shaking my head as my blush came on full tilt once more. I glanced at the clock, and dashed out of the room, almost running head first into Chris. I couldn't meet his eye as I backed away from him slightly.

"Let me drive you home," Chris offered warmly. I glared at him and he grinned back. Unfortunately, I only had a few minutes to get home.

"Okay," I sighed. "But drop me a block away, or mom will see your car."

We stomped down the stairs and out the door, ignoring Jeff who was in the family room laughing uproariously at something not that funny on the television.

We both got in the car, and an awkward silence fell over us again. Chris turned up the music to fill the silence.

"Why is it that we're always silent in my car?" he asked lightly.

"Maybe your car is cursed," I mumbled. He laughed and his hand reached over and ruffled my hair. I pulled away, growling. "Keep both hands on the wheel! If you end up killing us both, I will never ever forgive you." Then I paused. "But then again, if I was dead, then I wouldn't be able to forgive. In fact, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be just some cold, lifeless corpse, lying six feet under the cold dark ground-"

"Okay! I get it!" Chris snapped, his hand going back on the wheel.

"You're so cute when you're mad," I cooed. He shot me a disgusted look which I returned with an innocent smile. He scowled harder and turned the car violently, parking abruptly by the curb.

'We're here," he said, chuckling as my hands clutched the edges of the seat, my eyes wide with panic. I glared at him.

"If you ever do that again, I'll make you regret it," I muttered, stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind me.

"Oh?" he called out the open window. "What are you gonna do? Girl-slap me?"

"Just you wait," I called, trotting up the street. Chris blasted his horn at me as he drove by. Scowling, I made my way back to the house.

"You're late," Mom said from her position on the couch. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I was in no mood to have a word war with my mother.

"I know," I said. The clock said differently, however. But I didn't feel like arguing. "I'm going to bed."

"Hang on," mom said, standing up. "Come here." I walked over to her warily. She stared into my eyes for a second.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she grabbed my wrist and checked my pulse.

"Seeing if you're drunk," she said casually. "I'm happy to say that you aren't."

"Mom, I don't drink," she didn't respond to this so I just sighed and turned away. "I'm going to bed."

But of course I had to do my rounds first, and by the time I was able to collapse in my bed, I was only able to have a few hours of sleep before I had to wake up in order to go to work.

"Work sucks, work sucks, work SUCKS!" I sang in a horribly out of tune voice as I washed my hair in the shower. I didn't know one person who loves their job, and seriously, what sane person does? Work is well… _work_. It forces us to do something when we'd rather be doing nothing. At least, that's the way I look at it.

Michelle was yelling at someone in the staff room when I arrived. I changed into my clothes, and then cringed through the staffroom door, avoiding eye contact with Michelle completely. Apparently she was yelling at our chef, Steve, about a bottle of wine that had gone missing. More like stolen, probably by Lisa or one of the other waitresses. Steve would never take anything from the kitchens.

"You," Michelle snapped, rounding on me. I backed away a few steps in sheer fear of this plastic snarling monster that snapped at me. "Do you know what happened to the bottle of wine I imported from France?"

I shook my head and tried to duck past her, but she blocked my way. I watched over her shoulder as Steve ducked back into the kitchen. Lucky man.

"Are you sure?" she glared at me. I nodded my head. In the blink of an eye her persona turned from snarling menace to sweet motherly character as she patted my head. "Well, if you know who took it, don't be afraid to tell me, darling."

I gaped at her, open mouthed, then closed my mouth and nodded. I ducked past her and into the kitchen, almost slamming into Steve in the process.

"Sorry," I mumbled and he mumbled something incoherent back. Sam grinned at me from where she sat at the table, tapping her fingers idly while she waited for Steve to finish cooking the next dish. Sam was the only other waitress besides Lisa and I that worked at _L'Oiseau Bleu_. She was a bit of a bad-ass actually, with her died black hair, belly button piercing and dark makeup. And don't forget the dark jeans and rock band T-shirts. Of course, she never wore dark make up or clothes to work; Michelle would have a fit if she saw how Sam really dressed. I sat down across from her and sighed. My shift didn't start for a few minutes.

"So, did you get the lecture too?" she asked, nodding her head slightly towards the staffroom door. I nodded and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"It was like good cop/bad cop, only all combined into one person," I muttered and Sam cackled merrily. I glanced over at her, immediately suspicious. Sam was never this giggly while working. "You're in a good mood today."

She winked at me and one corner of her mouth tilted up in a mischievous grin. "You'll see." She said, grabbing the platter from the counter and waltzing back into the dining room. I groaned inwardly and stood up, grabbing a notebook. I had a feeling I knew what Sam was up to.

"Why don't we play 'have you ever'?" Sam asked seven hours later, cracking open a bottle of wine. Expensive wine. _Stolen_ expensive wine. Steve nodded mutely and set his frying pan down. Nicholas wandered over and sat down at the small table. I was already sitting at the table; there had been absolutely no customers in the past half hour, and my fingers were hurting from their incessant tapping on the table.

Sam grabbed some glasses and sat down at the head of the table. She poured us each a glass and passed them out. I took mine reluctantly; I didn't particularly like wine, but how could I say no? I would look like a complete idiot, not to mention the incessant teasing and bullying Sam will bestow on me for weeks after. So I took the wine with a smile and stared down into the cup while Sam explained the game to Steve, who was the only one who didn't know how to play.

"Well, one of us asks a question, starting with 'have you ever', and if your answer is yes, you drink," Sam explained. "It's not that hard. I'll start." She paused, thinking. "Have you ever… made out in public?"

Both Sam and Nicholas drank to that one. I blushed bright red and stared down at my cup as Sam grinned mischievously. She winked at Nicholas and said: "My, aren't you the bad boy," but Nicholas, of course, ignored her comment and started the next question.

"Have you ever smoked Weed?" he asked. I was the only one who didn't drink and I felt really stupid for it. Sam nudged me, hard. It was my turn.

"Have you ever…" I paused, my mind a complete blank. "Have you ever fainted?" I wished immediately that I could take what I said back. Everyone was giving me weird looks. Oh well. No one drank to that one. It was probably too stupid to be considered drink-worthy.

"Have you ever been so drunk you couldn't remember what happened the day before?" I jumped a little and stared at Nicholas, wide eyed. Did he know? Had he guessed? But he just calmly took a sip of his drink, looking down at his cup. Tentatively I took a sip of mine.

When the game was done (we ran out of wine) Sam chucked the bottle, cleaned the glasses and wiped up the table while everyone one else tried to close up the restaurant. When I say tried, I mean that every single one of us was a bit topsy-turvy, especially me, since I had never really been into alcohol. I found that tables, chairs and other assorted objects were a lot closer then they seemed ("Ouch! My foot!") And the floor sometimes felt as if it was tilting, trying to throw me off the face of the earth. Other than that, I was fine, or so I thought.

I stumbled my way outside, shouting a goodnight. The lights of houses across the street flashed and blurred in my vision, forcing me to turn away. That's when I saw him.

My heart beat raced, beating so loudly I felt as if I was going to explode. My eyes widened with fright as I took him in. A pale face, white with blue veins. Spiked hair. Nose ring. Piercings shining in the lamplight. I almost screamed, but Nicholas walked out of the door just then, distracting me. I looked at Nicholas, then back to the alleyway- No one was there.

"Did you see him?" I asked Nicholas as the ground tilted precariously under my feet. "He was right there! Did you see him?"

"I think you're drunk," Nicholas said, an eyebrow raised… or was that a black fuzzy caterpillar? Honestly, I couldn't tell. "I'll take you home."

"No, I'm okay. I live just a few blocks over," I managed to get out. I giggled and blinked a bit, trying to clear my fuzzy vision. "Thanks anyway!"

"Alright." Nicholas said, and walked away. Really, he was a really great guy for offering to walk me home, but there was no way in hell I was going back to mom's house. I could just imagine mom's face if she saw me drunk like this. Her eyes would widen with shock, and then narrow into anger. Then she would say, very smartly, "I thought you didn't drink?" or, most likely: "Go to your room. _Now_." It was a given that I would never be allowed to leave the house ever again. Maybe I'd become one of those wacky people that watches so much TV their eyes are bloodshot, or maybe I'd become a cat lady and have thousands of cats to keep me company.

I rolled my eyes and almost fell down as the world kept rolling long after my eyes stopped. Closing my eyes, I shook myself, straightening up. Little fireworks and rainbows exploded in my eyes, which tends to happen if you squeeze your eyes too tight.

I tried to think up a solution to this- I couldn't just stay out in the streets like this- where could I go? Who would help me out?

The answer kind of hit me right then. _Of course._ I walked along the sidewalk, clutching onto things when the ground tilted too much for me to keep standing. My vision was slowly clearing up (thankfully) so I could read the street signs. Eventually I found the place I was looking for.

"Who are you?" Jeff asked, leaning against the door frame. "Have we met?" Well, at least he didn't remember our last encounter. You know, the one when he was drunk and I was stupid and he wanted to 'party' with me? Yah, that one.

"Is Chris there?" I asked, and then let out a stifled squeak as I tripped over my own feet and crashed into the wall beside the door.

"Just a second," Jeff said. "Chris! Some crazy chick is asking for you!"

I stumbled past Jeff and managed to stand straight for the moment. A voice came from the room beside me. "Christ, Melissa. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," just then the world tilted and I lunged to grab the door frame to keep my balance. I yawned widely. "I'm sleepy."

"Come on," he grabbed my hand and tried to drag me up the stairs. The first step, again, popped out of the middle of nowhere, slamming my foot with bruising force that sent me flying backwards. The only thing that kept me from falling was Chris' hand. I starred at it stupidly and started to giggle.

"Your hand- it's so big!" then I stopped laughing as I yawned again. Chris sighed and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder. The world went upside down and I felt my stomach churn-

Oops. "Sorry." I whispered, wiping my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up later," he grunted, lugging me up the stairs and away from the puddle of puke I had created on the floor. He kicked open his door and set me down on his bed, carefully. The world still spun, but it was calming down now. I smiled sleepily up at Chris as he arranged me so I slept on my side.

"Thanks," I whispered. Then my eyes fluttered shut.

"_Red rover, Red rover, we call Jessie over!"_

_The school yard was a hazy blur around the edges of my vision. All the kids from my grade eight class of elementary school were lined up in two lines facing each other. One kid, Jessie, ran full tilt at the opposite line, but didn't break through. She joined the other side._

"_The funny thing about this game, is that it's about tactics," I turned to my right, meeting the eyes of Sara who was linked with me into the first line. _

"_Right," Nicholas said from my left. "You have to pick the weakest looking people, and go for them. You also have to throw your whole weight into it-" Our team called someone over, but I missed who it was because Nicholas was still rambling in my ear. "And of course, there's always the element of surprise."_

"_What element of surprise?" I asked, staring at him. He pointed at the figure running towards us from the opposite team._

"_That one." He whispered. The man came charging at us, so fast I could hardly see him, although his eyes stayed steadily fixed on mine the whole time. He had the look of a predator. Then he suddenly switched directions and turned away from Sara, flinging himself at the link between Nicholas and me. Nicholas wasn't paying attention, staring elsewhere. I screamed for him to hang on tighter, but it was too late. With a giant roar, the man broke through our link, and sent me flying into Sara, who caught me as I fell. I watched in horror as Nicholas fell, and kept falling, into the ground, falling, sinking, until he was out of sight. The man turned to me, and I caught sight of his Mohawk and piercing as he grinned wickedly. He opened his mouth and-_

"They're coming," a voice muttered, shattering my dream. My eyes fluttered open and I stared over at Chris incredulously. His eyes were peacefully shut and he tossed about in his chair, occasionally muttering something I couldn't understand. I turned away from him and stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember my dream. Something about a red dog?...

'_A bus full of people this time- left out for all to see. A warning? Maybe…'_

I turned my head sharply and stared at Chris, who was still sleeping in his chair. Those thoughts… had they come from him? I sat bolt upright then gasped as my head started to throb. What did it mean by 'a bus of people' as a warning? I tried to listen in on his thoughts again- but I couldn't catch anything.

Groaning, Chris sat up straight and stretched leisurely. "Good, you're awake. I was afraid you'd never wake up."

"Chris…" then I remembered that he didn't know I could read his thoughts. "You were talking in your sleep… Is everything okay?"

His eyes seemed to harden and he looked away. "Yes, I'm fine."

I shrugged it off. It was probably just a dream that I had listened in on. I got slowly out of bed and stood up, holding onto the bedside table as I did so. But nothing was spinning, or jumping out at me.

"Sorry about the whole standing-on-your-doorstep-completely-drunk thing," I said apologetically. "If I had gone home like that… Well, let's just say I would never see the light of day ever again."

'_Is her mom really that bad?' _Chris' mind whispered. I nodded vigorously, and then realized my mistake. I had answered Chris' thoughts directly.

"So… what time is it?" I asked, distracting him. Then I saw the clock. "Oh shit!"

"Why is it that whenever you come over you always have to leave right away?" he asked as I gathered my things. "Can't you skip one night of 'patrolling' for once?"

"The only time we are supposed to skip our rounds is on the full moon," I said as I stomped around his room. "We aren't supposed to skip it anytime else. Besides, this isn't about my rounds. I mean, it _is_ about my rounds, but also my mother. She has probably called the police by now and made them to search for me. I have to get home."

I caught the tail end of one of Chris' thoughts; something about how he needed a cold shower- it was such a vague thought I could barely hear it. I gave Chris a funny look and turned away, walking to the window and opening it a bit.

"Thank you again," I said. "I owe you one, big time!" Then I dissolved into my invisible-to-everyone-except-Chris form and soared back home, sliding easily through the cracks of my front window and into me room.

I could hear my mom downstairs, watching the news. The loud fake voice of the newscaster echoed throughout the house. She was talking about some unimportant and boring news that I really didn't bother to listen to. Who watches the news anyway? (Besides my mother, of course.) I changed into my pajamas and did my best to look sleepy, like I had only just woken up. Then I stomped downstairs and announced my presence with a loud "Hey mom!" as I made my way to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Where have you been?" she asked tersely snapping the TV off and standing up. Even in her pink pajamas she looked like a grim lawyer.

"Upstairs," I smiled sleepily. "I was tired, so I came straight home from work and went to sleep."

"I didn't hear you come in." her eyes were hard, like ice.

"I'm very quiet, and your doors aren't squeaky like dad's," I knew that would please her. Her frown lifted a bit.

"I didn't see you when I looked in your room," she said, her eyebrows descending back into a frown.

"I fell off the bed at some point- woke up on the floor. Maybe that's why you didn't see me," I yawned rather convincingly as I poured myself a glass of juice. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

She didn't look entirely convinced, but seeing as I was here in front of her in my pajamas, she couldn't really argue. But knowing her she would file this little scenario away to use for future reference. My mom never forgot anything.

I finished off my juice in one huge gulp and smiled at my mom sleepily as I went back up into my room.

For a second- a whole minute, even- I considered what Chris said. Did I really have to go on my rounds _every single _night? I felt my lazy side settle into my skin, but shook it off quickly. No, I wouldn't, and couldn't, do that. It was a basic rule, practically a law, for a Silen to patrol every night except the night of the full moon. So, with a heaving sigh, I slipped out of my open window and into the chilly night.

**Authors note:** okay so, I know this chapter doesn't have much action (it does have a bit of Chris/Mel action though :P) but it does contain some valuable information…. BIG HUGE THANKS to Iccle fairy, Hannah Montana, Elvish Kiwi, Beauty in Truth, Mariacin, sueariel, porkypick, animals are my LIFE and Bumbledbee.

Just as an aside, all the places mentioned so far (excluding the _Oiseau Bleu)_ are actual places… like the park where Mel and Sara hung out, the Rideau Center, Famous Players, and (of course) Starbucks :P

-teardrop O


	7. Chapter 7

Istared down at my coffee cup unblinkingly, watching the steam rise into the air. I sat down at a table close to the door and took a sip of my cappuccino, sighing in relief as the hot goodness settled into my stomach. I was definitely a grade-A coffee addict. But honestly, my body felt like it couldn't function right now, I was so tired. In fact, I was tired enough that my eyelids started drooping, and my head slumped onto my chest-

Shit! I sat bolt upright, almost splashing hot coffee onto myself. Deciding that sleep was my number one priority, I set off back towards home. A bus passed by me as I walked, and shivers went up and down my spine as I remembered Chris' thoughts from last night. He had mentioned something about a bus. At the time I had dismissed his words as mindless rambling, but for some reason- after seeing the bus pass by me- I felt as if there was a hidden meaning in his words, something that was missing. Something that he hadn't told me.

Oh well, there would be plenty of time to ask him later. For now I needed sleep. I headed back home and collapsed on the bed.

The phone rang, but I ignored it and fell asleep.

_Thump._ "Ow." I had, once again, fallen off the bed. That seemed to happen when I was either a) stressed or b) in an unfamiliar place. The combination of both things practically sent me flying. Sitting up, I stretched my aching back and shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen. I switched on the radio and shuffled through our cupboards, searching for something to eat. A package of cookies sat on the top shelf, and I stood on my tip toes, trying to reach them.

'_An accident downtown Ottawa, today. A bus seemed to have suddenly stopped running in the middle of high speed traffic. A witness says she heard screaming from inside the bus even before it even stopped. Also, the driver was found alive, but in a state of shock. And along the 417 a minor collision, but severely backed up traffic. That's all for traffic. This RED FM traffic report is brought to you by hunt club Toyota. We've got some Nirvana coming up after the break, so stay tuned!'_

I turned towards the radio and stared at it for a minute. A bus full of people screaming _before_ it stopped? Why were they screaming? And the driver survived although no one else had? Why was that? Again I remembered Chris' thoughts about the bus…

_Ring. Ring._ My head whipped around as I searched for the phone. _Ring. Ring._ Where was it? I got on my knees and peered under the couch. And there, blinking at me in the dark was the phone. I grabbed it and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Melissa, I need to talk to you." Chris voice growled into my ear. "Can you come over?"

"I guess," I said. "Be there in ten."

When I arrived Chris opened the door silently and followed me up the stairs. Then he sat carefully down on his bed, his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat down on the end of his bed. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

He looked up at me, his eyes sunken and hollow looking. "Do you remember what happened the night of the party? How you passed out and couldn't remember anything?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "The reason you couldn't remember anything, well, it was because of me."

"Huh?" I said intelligently. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"When you were passed out, your face was twisted in pain, and a cold sweat had broken out on your forehead. But you remained completely still, almost frozen looking. So closed off. Your hair started sticking to your forehead, so I reached over to brush it away. And I found myself wishing I knew what truly had happened that night, not just the bits and pieces you had told me."

"So what does that have to do with me forgetting everything?"

"Well when I touched your forehead, my hand _stayed_ there, and I couldn't move it. It was like it was stuck there, glued even." He forced a small smile, but it soon melted into a frown. "Then my hand started tingling and a bunch of images rushed into my head. I saw everything as if I could see into your memories. When you woke up, you couldn't remember anything. It was like your memories became mine."

A beat of silence passed between us.

"Wait. What?" I paused. "What happened that night?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it…" when he saw my expression he added hurriedly. "A bunch of murders happened at the club we went to, and then someone put gasoline on the bodies and set them on fire."

"Oh." Pause. "I saw that?"

"You saw the bodies."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I thought about what he said for a few minutes. "But how did my memories become yours? Do you have magic or something?"

"Not exactly. I'm what people call psychic." I tilted my head questioning and scooted closer to him. "I have powers I can't control. Sometimes I can see people's auras…"

"People's auras?"

"Yah. Most people have a faint white aura, although every once in a while someone has a blue or green one…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said bluntly.

"It's like a cloud of color surrounding a living being… I've mainly seen white, blue, green and silver… and once I saw a gold one." His eyes brightened slightly. "Basically any living being of a water element is blue. Earth elements are green, and air is silver."

"What about the gold one?"

"Well I think that a gold aura is an entirely different thing altogether."

Something clicked. "That explains how you can see me when I'm invisible!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in recognition. He nodded his head slowly. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as I thought things over.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Yes…" he paused. "But there's another power I have. I sometimes have prophetic dreams. Last night, I dreamt of a bus-"

"You mean the one-"

"Yes. I saw the bus in my dream, watched as a gang got on the bus. Then I heard the screaming from inside as the driver was jumped. And I watched as the bus was crushed. Then out of the smoking, bloody rubble of metal and dirt, a bunch of boys climbed out and ran off."

"And you think that's what happened to the bus this morning?"

"Yes." He put his head back in his hands. "I wish I could have stopped it from happening. But I didn't know it was a prophetic dream. Sometimes I get them mixed up with regular dreams!"

I scooted behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach, my head resting against his back.

"There's no way you could have stopped this from happening," I told him softly. "What we need to do is keep it from happening again."

"You believe me?"

"It's about as believable as being a modern day Sandman," I said cynically. "Now... about this dream. What did the boys look like?"

"Tall, skinny kids, dressed in black. A few had piercings and funny hair dos. That's all I could see."

"And they managed to escape?"

"Yes." I thought about this for a second.

"Well we know that the part about the bus stopping and being hit is true. But I heard that the driver was still alive, so that part of your dream is wrong. Maybe the fact that those boys survived is wrong to?"

"I said the driver was jumped, not killed. I think they knocked him out."

"Just in case, maybe we should check it out. Maybe talk to the bus driver?"

Chris made a face. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that. It's just that we should check to make sure every part of your dream is right. Then we can start trying to figure stuff out."

"How are we going to find this bus driver?"

"Where else?" I grinned mischievously as I grabbed his laptop, accessed the internet and headed to Google. Within five minutes I had all the information I would need. "Alright. Let's go."

"Can we please see Mr. Anka?" I asked the hospital secretary sweetly. She took one look at shy (and extremely fake, but she didn't know that) smile and my huge bouquet of flowers and sent me with some vague directions on how to get to Mr. Bus driver's room. Chris trailed along behind me, sort of zoned out, and rather angst-y looking. I just rolled my eyes at him and towed him along, stopping in front of room 256.

"This is it," I said, peering inside. "Let me do the talking." Chris glowered at me slightly but didn't say anything.

Stepping through the door, I caught sight of Mr. Anka and smiled at him. He didn't smile back. In fact, he didn't even look at me. His eyes were focused straight ahead, at some nonexistent object that only he could see. I approached his bed and cleared my throat.

"Hi!" I said, setting the flowers down on a small table. He still didn't respond. Not even a twitch. Chris walked in slowly and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris whispered.

"Maybe he's in shock?" I turned back towards the bus driver. "Excuse me, Mr Anka? I was wondering if we could talk to you for a minute."

"I wouldn't even bother," a voice came from the doorway. A nurse was standing there, wiping her hands on her uniform. "He doesn't answer to anyone, or anything."

"Is he in shock?" I asked.

"Seems to be. See those machines?" she pointed to a heart monitoring machine that was switched off. "Normally patients that are in shock are always hooked up to those machines." Her voice lowered a bit. "But this patient… he doesn't have a heart beat."

"What?!" I said at the same time as Chris said: "That's impossible."

"Either he doesn't have a heart beat or his heart is beating so slowly the machine can't detect it. The doctors are trying to figure it out," the nurse said. "Best to just keep away from him, just in case he has some virus we haven't heard of."

"Thanks for your help," Chris said, pulling me out of the room.

"Not a problem," the nurse said casually, walking into the next room. I swung around and stared at Chris bewilderedly.

"How can he not have a heart beat?!" I exclaimed. "He should be dead!"

"Or he's a-"

"He's not a vampire."

"How can you tell?"

"There's a lot of silver tools in that room, plus he was sitting in sunlight coming in through the window. And he doesn't look like a vampire. Vampire's are very, very pale skinned. He looked almost-"

"Yellow?"

"Yeah." We stopped talking as a bunch of people walked past us. Whispering, we continued to walk quickly down the halls, towards the exit.

"What do you think he is?"

"I don't know… maybe a Zombie. But I didn't think Zombies even existed."

"Nothing's impossible."

"Right," I smiled back at Chris just as we were rounding the corner. And, as luck would have it, I ran smack into a man.

I shivered as I pulled away from him. Had it just suddenly gotten colder or was it just me? "Sorry," I whispered, not meeting his eyes as a blush spread over my cheeks. I walked quickly past him and Chris ran to catch up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." I coughed, embarrassed. "I hate it when I blush."

"But you look so cute when you blush!" I turned around and glared at him fiercely. Instead of backing down, he just came closer to me, so close his body was only inches away from mine. His head bent towards mine, and I closed my eyes, my lips parted, ready for his kiss. But he just slid his lips softly across my cheek, and his hands stroked my shoulders, raising goose bumps on my flesh. I felt myself blush even harder and my heart started to speed up. Suddenly I jumped as he nipped my ear.

"My, aren't we in a feisty mood today," I muttered. I could feel his smile as we stood cheek to cheek, and I smiled to. My smile melted into a look for surprise as Chris _growled_ in my ear. As suddenly as it started, our Moment was over, and Chris walked past me, making his way down the hospital corridor.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" I asked disbelievingly. He grinned over his shoulder and kept walking. I ran to catch up. It's funny how he used to be the one chasing me, and now the roles have switched.

"What should we do now?" I wondered a loud.

"First let's get out of the hospital," Chris grabbed my hand and tugged me along. I smiled at the secretary woman as Chris speed-pulled me out the door.

As soon as we were outside, Chris grabbed me and kissed me. I felt my knees weaken a bit, but instead of leaning into the kiss, I pushed him away.

"Chris!" I hissed. He licked his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all day," he said.

"Feel free to kiss me anytime… but not in front of a hospital! Soon we'll be jumped by a hoard of doctors all screaming 'ABSTINANCE!' shoving books about mono and STIs at us!"

Chris let out a snort of laughter. "So I can kiss you anytime, anywhere, except in front of a hospital?"

"Mmhmm," I say. "But when I said, 'What should we do now', I was talking about the whole bus accident thing, not about the fact that all you think about is kissing."

"I think about more than kissing,"

"I'll bet," I muttered, wincing as his elbow connected with my ribs.

"And about the bus… we can't do much right now. Mr. Anka couldn't, or wouldn't, talk to us, so my dream could be wrong. Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"Maybe," I said doubtfully. Chris turned on his heal and walked back to his car, dragging me along.

"I think we should just keep a sharp eye on everything that's going on around us. I'll keep track of my dreams, just in case. And you- just be careful. Don't go out after dark if you can help it." I gave him a sarcastic look.

"It's my freakin' _job_ to go out every night, Chris," I said. "Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"You can handle a gang of fifty maybe-immortal guys all attacking you at once? I don't think so." He opened the door for me, and nudged me in. His blunt statement stung me a little, but I didn't let it show. I just stared out the window as Chris got in and started the car.

"I don't want you walking home from work by yourself either," Chris said, his eyes trained on the road.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"You could take the bus," he suggested, smiling at his crude humor. I snorted delicately and looked back out the window.

"I'll just walk. My shift ends around eight so it's not that dark out, and the streets are still busy." The back of his hand stroked my cheek.

"Just be safe," Chris said, pulling his hand away. "If you get hurt I will never forgive you."

"One kiss and all would be forgiven," I teased. "You seem to be addicted to my mouth!"

He pulled the car up in front of our house and turned towards me, a small smile playing on his lips. "I suggest you leave now, before I act on what you just said."

I poked his nose playfully and stepped out of his car. "Next time, you'll have to _work_ for my kiss!" I threatened, walking up the steps to my front door. I heard his car peel away as I fumbled in my pocket for my keys. Finally I found them and opened the door, strutting into mom's house with a huge smile on my face.

"I thought I told you not to see that boy again," I stopped in my tracks and turned to face my mother, who was seated at the kitchen table. She had a bunch of papers spread across the table. It was a given that she was working.

"Mom! What are you doing home so early?" I did my best to keep the smile on my face but it melted into a rather grim straight line.

"I took the afternoon off. Figured I could get some extra work done." Don't ask me how _that_ works out. Why would you take the day off work just to do more work?! "And don't make me repeat myself."

"Repeat yourself?" I gave her a blank look. She coughed impatiently.

"The boy," she said again. "Why were you with him?"

"He's not just 'the boy', mom. He has a name," My eyebrows dropped and my mouth pulled into a frown. Now I was pissed. "And he's my friend."

"I forbade you to see that boy, and you went against my wishes. Is that correct?" I gave a stiff nod. "You're grounded."

"What?!"

"No going out for anything other than work for a week."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go up to your room, and don't come down until dinner."

I glared at her, utterly speechless, and stomped back up the stairs. I threw myself onto the bed and buried my head in my arms, silently wishing all kinds of death scenarios on my mother.

"It's not fair!" I wailed, throwing pillows at the wall across from me. What was I supposed to do for a week? Sit in my room like a hermit? I decided that if I was going to be grounded, I was going to at least make good use of my time, so I grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled out a TO DO list.

_TO DO LIST_

_Call Chris _

_Figure out what exactly was wrong with Mr. Anka_

_Call Sara_

_Do nails_

_Figure out where new gangs are coming from, and why they're here. Maybe possible murderers? read paper_

_Clean room_

I don't even know why I bother putting the last one, seeing as it never gets done. Sighing, I stuffed the list in my drawer and grabbed a book. I couldn't call Chris right now; mom would see that I was on the phone and probably eavesdrop on our conversation, so that was a big No No. The best thing to do now was to sit and wait for tomorrow, when I could actually do stuff without my mom breathing down my back.

"_Hey this is Chris. Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey Chris, it's me. Just calling to say that I'm grounded for a week, so what was left of my social life is now dead and buried in the ground. See you sometime next week, okay?" I hung up because I didn't know what else to say. I hated answering machines; it's like speaking to air- odd, and annoying because no one answers you back.

I grabbed my uniform and headed out the door, locking it behind me. I found myself actually glad I was going to work, seeing as how I'll be getting out of the house and all. Grinning, I bought a coffee and sat down at one of the little tables close to the window. For once, I was early for work, and I was going to take advantage of that- that is, I was going to waste it. I watched all the different people as they walked by. There were a lot of business people, dressed up in suits carrying brief cases. There was also a lot of rich women, you know, the ones who walk around wearing Prada sunglasses with Louis Vuitton bags talking on cell phones. Then there were the preteens- lots of giggly girls dressed in tight clothing and gangster looking guys. And then there are the book worms, the ones with ugly glasses and pants that are pulled up to high. And don't forget the grannies, who's outfits are _centuries_ out of date-

I probably could have kept going, but I caught sight of a man who was sitting across the street from me, staring blankly. I peered at him closely, noting that he sat very still, like a statue. The way the sunlight hit him made him look almost _yellow…_

I started and my empty coffee cup fell out of my hand and onto the table. Blinking agitatedly, I stared at the man, and watched as he jerkily stood up and strode away, very much like a robot. I rubbed my eyes and stood up, chucking my empty cup into the garbage. Was I insane, or did that man have the same affliction as Mr. Anka?

I walked out of the coffee shop and onto the street, heading to my work. I had this feeling in my stomach, the something's-very-wrong feeling. But maybe it's all in my head, because when I arrive at work, everything's perfectly normal down to the T.

"Mel! You're late!" Michelle yelled at me as I stumbled into the staff room. "If you are late ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to have to fire you."

I looked at my watch. I was five minutes early! Just typical. I apologized like crazy and made my way to the kitchen, where Steve was cooking away and Lisa was running in and out, serving people like mad. I gave her a smile and grabbed my notepad, heading into the dining room to take people's orders.

Hours later Lisa and I were still running back and forth, taking orders. It was so busy we hardly look at our customers. Which is why I didn't see him right away.

"Hey Melissa! I didn't know you worked here!" Chris exclaimed. I looked up, startled. He gave me a cheeky grin and looked me up and down. "Nice uniform." I blushed furiously and turned my eyes away.

"What can I get you guys?" I looked at the other occupants of the table expectantly. One of them was Jeff, Chris' roommate, and the other was a man with grey hair and glasses, probably a university professor. They were all dressed in smart looking suits, although not one of them was wearing a tie.

"So you know Chris, eh?" the professor asked, winking. From the corner of my eye I saw Michelle weaving about the guests, chatting here and there, making sure everyone was doing alright. I knew that if she caught me chatting to Chris she would probably fire me, so I hurriedly said: "Sorry, it's a bit busy, so I can't talk now. But I do need your order."

"Yeah, she and Chris have been going out for awhile," Jeff said, ignoring me. I watched in horror as Michelle walked up behind Jeff, just in time to hear his next comment. "They've even made it to the bedroom." I blushed even harder and Chris looked like he was ready to punch his buddy right then and there. The professor gave Chris a stern look while Michelle glared at me from over Jeff's shoulder.

"Melissa, can I speak with you for a moment?" Michelle purred, her eyes glinting dangerously. I gulped slightly, my brain speeding up. _Come on. Come on. How are you gonna get out of this one, Mel?_ And then it hit me.

"Thanks for the tip on the interior decorator, guys! I didn't know they could do a house that quickly. I'll mention it to my mom." Michelle lifted one of her thin eyebrows and turned on her heal, walking to the kitchen. I followed her meekly.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" I asked politely. Michelle gave me a bright smile.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your conversation skills!" she was obviously covering up her 'mistake'. "As we all know, conversation is important, but don't let it take up to much time. We have a business to run. Now run along! Serve customers!" and she ushered me away.

A few hours later the mad rush died down to a slow trickle, then to no customers at all. Michelle had gone home so all the workers were in a much better mood. Lisa was helping Nicholas clean the dishes, and Steve- who is usually very quiet- was actually whistling. I watched as Lisa flirted with Nicholas, which was a sad sight because Nicholas seemed to be immune to Lisa's tactics.

Doesn't she understand that he's just not into her? She just kept trying and she looked more desperate every time. I was about to jump up and separate them but something happened that almost stopped me dead. I watched as Nicholas' hand stroked Lisa's neck. Lisa just smiled at him but I was in total shock. Had Nicholas, the Ice King, just flirted back? But just as suddenly as it started, Nicholas pulled away, and finished doing the dishes in silence.

Baffled, Lisa made her way to the staff room to mope in solitude. I thought about following her, but I figured I should check out the dinning room to see if we had any customers.

Lisa came out of the staffroom, frowning slightly. "I'm leaving early. Tell the others I'm sick." Then she left. Wow, someone's grumpy.

Finally it was time to close up. I stepped out of the store and looked around me wearily. Steve and Nicholas followed me, and Steve locked the door. He muttered a good bye and got into his car. All the sudden I felt the hair on the back of my neck start prickling, which was a sure sign of danger. I looked left and right again, scanning the street.

"I feel like I'm being watched," I said, turning around, only to find Nicholas staring at me. I smiled at him nervously and shuffled away.

"I should get going," I said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked, taking a step forward.

"No thanks. I'm a big girl. I'll be able to make it home." He smiled at me, his teeth flashing in the lamplight. I turned around and scanned the street again, looking for any sign of trouble. I shivered slightly- a light breeze played across the back of my neck. Then I realized it wasn't a breeze, it was Nicholas' breath. I whirled around and tried to shove him away, but he didn't move. He was heavy and his chest was as solid as rock and ice cold. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked, his hands clenched. He looked as if he was struggling not to hit me or something. A sharp whistle pierced through the street, and Nicholas wiped his head to the side, staring in the direction the sound had come from.

I stepped back from him, but he was already walking away.

I shook my head to clear it and speed walked home, keeping my head down and my hands jammed into my pockets. The lights were on inside, which meant mom was home, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get inside and curl up in my bed and sleep.

"A letter arrived for you." My mother called, as by way of greeting. I grabbed the letter from the kitchen table and stomped upstairs to my room. Throwing my bag down, I dove onto the bed and looked at the envelope. There was no address on it, just my name '_Melissa_' printed neatly on the front, so it must have been delivered on foot. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. A small part of me was secretly hoping it was a love letter from Chris. But even at first glance I could tell that it was exactly the opposite of a love letter.

There was only four words printed on the page:

'_Curiosity killed the cat'_

It was written in blood.

**Author's note**: Well there's nine pages for you guys to read lol! And since it's thanksgiving Sunday, no one is allowed to go anywhere or do anything so you'll have plenty of time to read it! And on that note, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!! To all my fantabulous reviewers: Bumbledbee, ElvishKiwi, Tami, Mariacin, Porkypick, Animals are my LIFE, sueariel, Beauty in Truth, sail420247, No-Way-Princess, Icclefairy, Hannah Montana and Willowleaf.

Updates every Sunday! Don't forget!


	8. Chapter 8

"Sara!" I gave her a big hug and sat back down at the table. Sara's dad had agreed to drive her into town while he ran some errands. So we decided to meet up at Starbucks (naturally.) My best friend still looked the same as ever: brown hair, brow eyes, and dressed all in black. A huge smile washed over he face; it was plain she was happy to see me. And I was happy to see her. I could tell her just about anything and she wouldn't judge me for it. And that's what I needed right now.

"How are you?" I asked as Sara sat down.

"Okay. How 'bout you?" Ah, the standard response. I thought about her question for a moment. How was I doing? Well, between working, meeting Chris, getting drunk, witnessing (and then forgetting) murders and threatening notes, how was I _really_ doing?

"Not so good," I said truthfully. Sara's eyes widened and she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table. I gave her the basic run down, excluding some details… mainly about Chris. And the threat note. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"So you think there's a gang running around, killing people?" I nodded. Sara looked genuinely shocked. "But why would they do that? Why would they kill innocent people?"

"Because they're crazy?" I suggested mildly, sipping my coffee. I could feel the hot drink traveling into my stomach, but it didn't warm me up. Nothing, not even a good cup of coffee, could warm me up when I talked about the murders.

"I don't think so. There has to be a motive," Sara's eyes looked thoughtful. I snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"You've been reading too many mystery novels," I pointed out. "I'm pretty sure they're just crazy."

"And what about that bus driver-turned-zombie guy?" Sara plowed on, ignoring me completely. "What's up with that?"

"The doctor's think it's some sort of disease."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Not really."

"Maybe some sort of magic?"

"Could be. Maybe a few necromancers are wandering around."

"Can necromancers really bring the dead back to life?"

"I don't know. I've never met one." We sat in silence for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know what to do," I blurted out, staring gloomily into my coffee cup. "I tried investigating, but that didn't work…"

"Why don't you try investigating more? Maybe try talking to Mr. Anka again, or try searching the web… look for sicknesses similar to Mr. Anka's. Or maybe investigate the gangs…follow them to their hideout."

"I don't know," I said hesitantly… _Curiosity killed the cat_… "Doesn't that seem kind of dangerous?"

"Not if you're in Silen form."

"True that." I finished my coffee, but I didn't feel any better. In fact, I felt worse, like my stomach was being tied into hundreds of knots.

"Dad should be here any minute now," Sara said, checking her watch. And sure enough, Sara's dad pulled up in his van and honked the horn, impatient as only parents can be.

"Thanks for the advice," I said, giving her a hug. Sara pulled back and squeezed my shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see," she reassured me. Then she scampered out the door just as her dad started honking again. "Toodleloo!"

The smile I had plastered on my face twisted into a frown. If there was one thing I was sure if, it was that everything was _not_ going to be fine.

I grabbed my purse and stepped out of the shop. It was still fairly early, just past sunset, but the sky was getting darker, which made everything more sinister. Doorways turned dark; cheerfully colored posters turned grey; small alleys and backyard gates looked like something out of a scary movie. And the lamplight didn't help at all. It just lit up things at weird angles, making odd shadows and twisted dark shapes, like monsters.

It was while I was studying the monster-shadows of the alley beside me when I spotted him. A man was standing across the street, apparently watching me.

I broke out in a sweat and my stomach clenched with unease. Something kept me rooted to the spot as I watched him come closer, and closer, watching as the dark shadow walked across the street and loomed towards me. I think it was fear, at first, then relief as his face came into focus. The lamplight lit up his face, making him look very odd, but I was still able to recognize him.

"Hey," I said smiling nervously. Last time we had talked he had been acting really weird, but he seemed fine now.

"Hey," Nicholas growled. Normally I would have blushed but I was too shaken.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was just meeting Sara," I said.

"Oh?"

"Yah. She visits sometimes. She was like my next door neighbor when I lived with my dad," I was chattering nervously, but I couldn't seem to stop. "What about you?"

"I recognized you, and I thought I'd come over and tell you the news. Figured you could use a warning."

Alarm bells went off in my head, Was he the one who left me the threat / warning note? Is that why he was acting so weird? _Clang Clang CLANG! _Went the alarm bells, and distantly I heard myself ask: "About what?"

"Michelle made a new rule. All waitresses have to arrive ten minutes before their shift. Any later then that and they're fired."

"Oh," I let out a breath I had been unconsciously holding. "Darn." I muttered, and Nicholas chuckled lightly. I flicked my hair irritably out of my face. "Oh well. It doesn't matter anyways. It's only a matter of time before they fire me."

Nicholas grinned crookedly and rocked back on his heels. The lighting shifted and made his grin seem twisted and his eyes really dark. I gulped and took a step away. "I should go home now."

"I'll walk you to your house," Nicholas offered. "The streets aren't safe at night."

I should have said no, but I really, really, _really_ didn't want to walk home by myself. I'm such a chicken. "Okay."

We walked along in silence for a bit, and I decided I should take Sara's advice and investigate a bit more. A few questions couldn't hurt.

"Have you noticed that there are gangs around here now? It's so weird. We've never had gangs around this part of town before."

"Yeah," he glanced sideways at me. "I've heard they're pretty tough, and they don't like when people get curious about them, so just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I guess." We rounded the corner and I spotted my house at the end of the street.

"I should be okay from here," I said, turning to Nicholas. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem," Nicholas said easily. "Gotta be careful at night around here."

"I'll keep that in mind," we smiled at each other and turned our separate ways.

I walked up the front steps of mom's house and found myself smiling. I had talked to Nicholas for fifteen minutes, and not once had I blushed.

"Where have you been?"

Ah yes, the standard pissed-off mom question. I cringed inwardly and turned to face her, a nervous smile plastered on my face.

"I was hanging with Sara," I said nervously, clenching my hands behind my back.

"I told you not to see that boy again."

"I wasn't with him!"

"…"

"I wasn't! Call Sara! I was with her the whole time!"

My mother stood up and passed by me, stomping up the stairs to her room and my shoulders sagged as I sighed in relief. The very aura around my mother made me tense no matter what we were talking about, but this was a topic that made me almost want to wet my pants (not really, but you get what I mean). I had a feeling that if Chris could see her aura, she's have a frigid blue/white color floating around her. Relentless and hard. Like ice.

As I climbed the stairs up to my room, I tried to picture what my aura might be like. Maybe green, or blue? Or maybe I'm just a regular human white. How depressing. I threw myself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tonight I was going to do what Sara had suggested.

I was going to follow the gangs back to their den.

Quickly I sped through my whole rout, leaving Chris' house for last. Lingering by the window, I peered in and saw that he was awake. He was lying down on his back in a rather sprawled out manner, holding a book above his head and reading it. How he could do that and not have hurting arms, I have no idea. Gingerly, I eased myself through the semi-open window and stood right by it. He looked up from his book and did a bit of a double take.

"I've been waiting for you."

"You broke your promise." I said, referring to his vow that he would never stay up and wait for me.

"I needed to talk to you." He put his book down and stood up, walking towards me. I kept my eyes trained on the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"Why haven't you called me lately?" he asked, his thumb touching my chin gently.

"I've been busy," I said, pulling away slightly. I didn't want him to know how afraid I was right now. He didn't even know about the threat note- which was exactly how I wanted it. I didn't want him worrying about me, when I could take care of myself. "Sorry."

"Is something wrong?" he asked, leaning his head down, trying to catch my eye.

"I'm just tired." I said, glancing out the window. I only had an hour or two of darkness left. "I have to go."

"Why? The sun isn't rising for hours."

"I have to finish the rest of my rounds," I lied, my eyes fastened on the carpet.

"You're lying," he stated bluntly. I looked up, shocked, and he met my eyes squarely.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he paused, his right hand cupping my face gently. "I have a gut feeling that you're lying, and when you're psychic you take those gut feelings seriously." He searched my eyes. "What are you up to, Melissa?"

"Nothing."

"You lie." His mouth curved up in a small smile.

"I'm doing some investigating."

"What could you possibly be investigating at this time of night?" his thumb traced along my cheek bone, making it tingle.

"I'm investigating the gangs," I said. His hand paused and he grabbed my shoulders, hard.

"You're WHAT?!" he shook me slightly, his mouth pressed into a thin line and his eyes ablaze. "You are to do no such thing!"

"It'll be fine," I said in a small voice. "They can't hurt me- they can't even see me."

"But what if they're like me, Melissa? What if they can see you? What then?"

"You're the only human I've ever met that can see me like this."

"What if these gangs aren't human?" his words rang in the silence that surrounded us for a moment.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," I shrunk away from him a bit, scooting towards the window. "I promise I'll be careful."

"Melissa, don't go," he said. "I know something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. And I've been having these dreams, dreams of people writing notes with blood-" a jumped a bit at that. "Those gangs are nothing but trouble, and I don't want you caught up in it."

"Chris, I'll be okay. I'm invisible, and I can fly. I'm practically invincible." I shook his arms off of my shoulders and stepped away from him, by back pressed against the window.

"Melissa, you are _not_ invincible. If those gangs can see you they can _kill_ you!"

"I'll be fine. We need some answers, and if this is the only way to do it, then so be it."

"Melissa, I _forbid_ you to go after those gangs!"

I stood up straight and stared at him angrily, my eyes a piercing stare.

"I already have one mother; I don't need another one, thanks." Then I slipped through the window and out into the night.

"Bloody hell," I cursed, British style. "It's cute that he cares about me, but honestly!" swooping down over the city, I searched the ground, looking for any signs of the gangs. I was too far away, so I swooped closer and closer, until I was just barely skimming the ground. I stayed in the shadows, just in case. Chris' words weighed down on me as my eyes searched the shadows. What if they really were some kind of magical creature that could see me? What then?

There! At edge of the street, under a streetlight, a group of twenty odd boys hung about, huddled in a group. Were they smoking pot? Drinking booze? Or something worse?

I swooped up and above them, hovering a good three feet above their heads. Squinting, I observed them from my perch, noting the all black clothing and piercings... the joints they were smoking… but, to be perfectly honest, they didn't have the look of dangerous criminals. They looked like a bunch of druggies. But then again, what did I know?

_-new gang's started some serious shit-_ a thought fluttered up through the air. I swooped closer, curious. The thought had a _scared _edge to it.

"- going to get us," one boy was saying. He was the only one not holding a joint. "And I don't think they were kiddin'."

"Is all in ur head, Dony," another boy slurred. Dony, who looked to be the leader of the group, shook his head.

"I don't think they were kiddin'," he said again. "I think we'd better steer clear of them."

No, this was definitely not a group of killers.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice snickered from across the street. I turned my head to look at a bunch of boys who were strolling slowly across the street. Within seconds they had completely circled Dony's gang of stoners. I lifted myself higher into the sky, glancing down wearily. The new gang, dressed in black with chains and pale skin looked _deadly_.

"I thought we told you not to run on our turf," the leader of the group said. He was tall and buff looking, although I couldn't quite see his face from beneath his hood. His voice was low, almost a growl. _I've heard that voice before…_

"We ain't on your turf buddy, so just screw off," someone from Dony's gang said.

"This is our turf now," Hood man growled. The gang started to close in on Dony's gang, pressing them together into a tight lump. I just fluttered above them, my eyes wide with shock. What was going happen? Was there any way I could stop it?

Simultaneously the whole group pulled out knives.

I gasped at that, but of course they didn't even notice me.

"If one of you fuckers so much as yelps, I will rip you to pieces, you hear?" Hood man growled, a very large knife clenched in his fists.

"Dude we weren't doin' nothin'," someone else twittered, clearly still high.

"Shut up!" Hood man growled loudly. "Now move or we'll kill you."

The group shuffled along, like sheep being herded into a field. I fluttered along above them, completely terrified. Where were they taking them? What were they going to do? There was no way I could stop this. I was completely invisible to absolutely everyone (Saving Chris) and that included the police. Besides what could the police do anyways? It would take them awhile to get here and by then they would be dead.

I followed them as they stomped down the street, twisting down alleys till they reached a very old looking apartment building. They descended down into the parking garage, ducking neatly under the Do Not Enter sign. I swooped after them, staying near the ceiling, as far away from the knives I could possibly get. Because, although I was invisible to the eye, I could still get hurt like anyone else.

They clattered into the big parking garage, swarming over to the very corner, away from all the cars. The parking garage had very little lighting, just enough to see by, which made everything seem more sinister than it should be.

My heart in my throat, I pressed my back into the ceiling, my eyes wide as I watched Dony's group huddle into a frightened mass. I was only two feet higher than everyone now, much closer than I would like to be.

"Blind fold them." Hood man ordered, and his minions jumped to do as he said. They jostled the stoners around, tying bits of material around their eyes. Dony, the only one clear minded enough to think, fought back like a wildcat, yelling and swearing. Hood man brought his knife right under Dony's throat and looked him straight in the eye.

"You wanna keep yelling?" Hood man growled. Dony gulped, edging away from the knife. A buff looking man slammed a blindfold over Dony's eyes.

'_Puny human…'_ Hood man's thought hit me hard, and I squeaked quietly; the harshness of his thoughts was _inhuman._

"Alright men," Hood man paused, a bright grin flashing. "On three."

What the hell?

"One."

They were all grinning now, and two of their teeth started lengthening, jutting out abnormally from their mouth.

"Two." Hood man pulled off his hood, grinning like crazy. I could see his face-

-his face-

My breath grew frantic, so frantic, and I felt myself loose control of my powers, and I plummeted to the floor.

It was the man, the Vampire who had stalked me in the park where I had been waiting for Sara.

"Three."

I slammed onto the ground and looked up, completely terrified. But they couldn't see me…

But I could see them.

Each one of them had a victim, and they had slit their throats, easily, smoothly. Crazy grins plastered on their faces as the Vampires leaned in and drank the blood that seeped from their victim's throats.

I shrieked and crawled away from them, but there was no escape. I was surrounded, completely surrounded. I just kept shrieking and shrieking, and tears poured down my face, and I couldn't see- my hand scraped against something sharp, a knife, but I couldn't feel it and I couldn't see it so I just kept crawling and shrieking-

"What's this?" someone said, very close to me. It was Hood man. I could see his mouth glistening red, dripping with Dony's blood. His nostrils were flared as he sniffed the air. "Did one of you louts bring in a girl for a snack?"

A chorus of "No"s from his bloody minions echoed around the parking lot. Squeaks and squelches echoed around as they shifted their weight. Blood coated their faces, their clothes, the floors-

"I smell girl's blood," Hood man said, coming towards me. I turned my face away and scrambled to my feet. There was an opening to my right, between two Vampires who were too busy enjoying their snacks to pay attention to anything. I dove through the opening. "In fact, I smell a magical girl's blood."

I scrambled away from him, sprinting towards the exit. I could hear his footsteps behind me, pounding into the bloody floor. _Squish. Squish. Squish._ I wiled myself not to vomit at the sickening noise. I kept running and running, and my footsteps must have left a trail of blood because he was right on my tail.

I never once glanced behind me, just kept running. My heart pounded like crazy and my mind was telling me to run, but my legs were quickly loosing strength, and he was closer now, silently gaining on me every second.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ I glanced up- the sky was getting lighter. If I stayed out here for much longer, I would turn back into a human and _that_ would not be good.

But what else could I do? I kept running. The street was completely deserted, and I had no idea where I was- two very bad things. _Come on legs, run!_ But it wasn't working. I had overdone myself once again, and I could feel that I was ready to collapse.

"Can't run from me, girl. I can _**smell**_ you." he hissed. I gasped, my heart pounding as I broke out in a cold sweat. I glanced behind me again, only to find him not two feet away. I glanced around frantically, and out of sheer desperation I threw myself into someone's bushes, hoping that maybe the change in direction would throw off the scent.

I stared out of the bushes, eyes wide with fear as I clutched my side and heaved big, shuddering breaths. _Breathe in, Breathe out._

He stopped running right in front of the bush, and stood completely still, like a statue. "Where are you, girly?"

_Breathe in, Breathe out._ He pivoted around, his nostrils flaring. He walked slowly, carefully, towards me. I stayed perfectly still, knowing that if I moved even the slightest bit he would hear the bush rustle and would be on me in a second.

"Fee, fie, foe, fum," he mumbled, his dark eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "I smell the blood of a nosy woman."

I held myself perfectly still, even holding my breath because I was sure he could smell that to. His footsteps crunched across the lawn, and he knelt down right beside the bush, staring at it.

"Found you."

Many times I have looked back on this day and wondered at the sheer luck of it.

Just then the sun rose above the horizon, and filtered sunbeams burst out across the landscaping, brushing over the Vampire's shoulders.

"SHIT!" The Vampire shrieked, throwing on his hood. "FUCK!" He sprinted away, but not before glancing back at the bush.

Back at me.

And I knew he had seen me, because our eyes had met for a second.

And his eyes- they said a lot to me.

His eyes told me that next time we met, he was going to kill me.

**Author's note:** Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!! Hmm, maybe this story should be changed to romance/horror. That might be more appropriate. But I don't think it's M rated- it hasn't reached that level yet- but this is a warning that the rating might go up. It all depends.

Anyways thanks to my reviewers: Animals are my LIFE, sail420247, Elvish Kiwi, Bumbledbee, porky pick, sweet thoughts, Beauty in Truth, daring2dream, Mariacin, Iccle Fairy, Soulcry and Hannah Montana!!!

Remember, updates every Sunday!

-teardrop O


	9. Chapter 9

I made my way to Chris' house, wondering how I was going to explain myself when mom woke up and found that I wasn't there. I knew where I was –vaguely- but I was kind of wandering around, in a daze. I understood what had happened, but I hadn't quite accepted it yet.

I knocked on the door, and just kept on knocking till a tired looking Chris opened it. He took one look at me and his eyes widened. Without a word he grabbed me around the shoulders and steered me inside. He dragged me up the stairs, past a bewildered looking Jeff, and into the washroom.

"Come on, Melissa. Sit down now," I sat. "Good," he said soothingly. I wondered vaguely why he was talking to me as if I was some little kid, but I had no energy to answer him. I watched him through drooping eyelids as he grabbed a medical kit and bandaged my hand. I could tell he was angry- his mouth was twisted in an angry scowl and his jaw was clenched. I wanted to say I was sorry, that he was right and I was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. If I did, I might vomit, or worse, start screaming.

"Alright, let's go." He stood up but I stayed sitting, looking up at him sleepily. He sighed and reached down, scooping me up into his arms. I snuggled right in and fell asleep just as he was putting me gently onto his bed.

_I was running through the jungle, running and leaping over things, and I couldn't remember why._

_"Why don't you rest awhile?" a panda asked from nearby._

_"Okay, as long as you don't eat me."_

_"I won't." I sat down on a log beside the panda and stared down at my feet._

_"You know, you should never trust a predator," the panda said, licking its lips._

_"You're not a predator."_

_"Don't always believe what you see."_

_Then the panda opened its giant mouth, and a lion leaped out of it, pouncing on Sara who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and her throat was bleeding, bleeding…_

"Melissa! Wake up!" I blinked sleepily and stared up at Chris. His eyes were sunken and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"You were yelling in your sleep."

"Oh. Sorry." I couldn't even remember my dream now. Something about Sara. "Why am I in your room?"

"You came to me last night."

"Oh ya. I came here after-" I paused, the memories of last night filling my mind. "After…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Chris brushed some hair away from my forehead.

"I watched some guys get killed by vampires." I said bluntly. Chris' mouth opened in shock, so I cut in. "And I don't want to tell you any more than that so you'll just have to take my word for it." I took a deep shaky breath. "What time is it?"

"Almost lunch time."

"WHAT?!" I sat bolt upright, almost knocking heads with Chris. "Mom is going to _kill-_"

"I called your mom."

"WHAT?!" for some reason that made me more panicked then my mom thinking I had disappeared or run away.

"I told her you wondered over here, and that you were very sick with a fever."

"What did she say?"

"She said she'd pick you up at her lunch break, and she should be here any minute now."

"Oh." I thought about that for a minute. "I didn't actually have a fever, did I?"

"No," I muscle in his jaw clenched as he turned his head away. "Your hand is cut, your ribs bruised and you were completely exhausted, so exhausted you couldn't talk."

"Oh." We sat in silence for a minute.

"I told you not to go!" Chris blurted out suddenly. "I knew something bad was going to happen, and it did! And, like I said, they were immortal so they could see you!-"

"They couldn't see me. They could only smell me-"

"Why couldn't you just have listened to me for once? I-"

"You were right," I interrupted quietly. He stopped talking, his eyes loosing their anger. "I'm sorry."

Chris eyes softened and a sad small graced his face. "I'm sorry for ranting like this right when you wake up," Chris said quietly, stroking the side of my face. He leaned down and gave me a soft, lingering kiss. "Now get up. Your mom will be here any second now."

"Okay," I said breathlessly, sitting up. Chris helped me out of bed and wrapped his hands around my waist, hugging me affectionately.

"No more investigating, okay?" he murmured in my ear.

"Okay."

I looked down at myself and scowled. I was wearing another one of his T-shirts. "Could you go get my clothes?" I asked him. "I'll wait here." He grinned and took off, and within seconds he was back with a bundle of clothing in his hand. He gave me the clothes and then left the room.

After I had showered and dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen. Chris poured me a glass of juice and I wandered around aimlessly, staring at this and that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly, offering me the glass of juice. I took the juice and sipped it carefully.

"I think so." Then I paused. "I need to tell you something…"

Chris waited patiently while I struggled to tell him about the Vampire who had actually _seen_ me. I couldn't seem to form words; all I could think of was the terror of being hunted, of running so fast but not fast enough-

After a beat of silence the door bell rang, and Chris walked to the door to answer it. He was taking his time, waiting for me to say what I wanted to say, but I just couldn't.

Not with my mom standing on the other side of the door, listening in.

Chris shrugged and opened the door, smiling. "Good afternoon!"

My mother didn't even bother looking at Chris. She stepped around him and saw me.

"Melissa," she said sharply. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay," I said tiredly. I gave Chris a smile. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Not a problem," Chris replied, smiling easily over my mom's shoulder.

"Melissa," my mother snapped, gesturing to the door. Then she turned on her heel and marched out the door. Chris and I exchanged a knowing look as I followed her, and he shut the door softly behind us.

"Why were you over at his house?" my mother snapped. Wow, she must be really agitated; she was actually talking to me in full sentences.

"I was sick mom."

"I don't believe that."

"I was sick." I said firmly. Technically it was the truth. I was mentally sick for awhile there. "I wasn't in my right mind. I guess I just thought 'who would take care of me?' and the first person I thought of was Chris."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Sorry, but it's true." We rode for awhile in silence. Finally my mother spoke up, her voice still stern but with a softer edge.

"Melissa, I'm your mother," she said. "No matter what, I will always take care of you."

"Okay mom." Half of me was thinking '_Oh wow, she actually cares about me!'_ and the other half was just completely freaking out because the only other time I've ever heard her speak this way was when our cat died and she was trying to make it easier for me. This tone always meant that something bad had happened...

"And, as your mother, it's also my duty to tell you bad news."

I hate it when I'm right.

"What is it?" I asked, dread rising up in me.

"Sara-"

"WHAT?!"

"Sara's been in an accident," my mother finished. I stared at her, completely and utterly horrified.

"WHAT?!" I yelled again, although I was slightly relieved. For a second I thought my mom was going to announce that Sara had died.

"She's in the hospital."

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Sara will tell you. Her dad called sometime last night to tell you, but evidently you weren't home." Her tone had turned a bit frigid at that.

She turned onto another road, pulling up to the sidewalk.

"The hospital is just around the corner." She said, by way of explanation. I stepped out and slammed the door.

"Bye," I said. She nodded, put the car into drive and did a U-turn, speeding back home.

I trudged along the sidewalk, hugging myself around the middle protectively. First last night, and now this? I was just thankful Sara wasn't dead, because a hell of a lot of dying seemed to be going on these days.

I stomped up the concrete steps and through the swinging doors, down the hallway and into the waiting room, straight up to the nice secretary who had helped me out last time. I gave her a sad smile and told her my name and who I was here to see. After she had given me the room number, she shook her head slightly, turning away.

Hopefully, we would never see each other again.

I stood in front of Sara's room and took a deep breath. Stealing myself, I stepped into her room with a smile plastered on my face.

"Sara!" I exclaimed, walking towards her. She was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn't take any notice of me, just continued watching the ceiling, her eyes dull and glassy looking.

"Sara?" I asked again, leaning over her bed. She looked perfectly normal; no casts or broken arms or anything, although there was a huge gash across her neck, probably from a knife slash. I peered down into her eyes, but looked away quickly; they were so _vacant_. And her usually pale skin…

It was yellow.

"Oh. My. God." I screeched, leaping away. My breathing quickened to the point where my lungs took in virtually no air at all. "Oh. My. Fucking. GOD!"

"Miss, are you alright?" a doctor poked her head into the room and gave me a funny look. I ran up to the doctor and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. When the doctor didn't answer, I shook her harder. "_What's wrong with her?!"_

"Please calm down, miss," the doctor said, calmly detaching my hands from her shoulders. "Or I will have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry," I said, my breath slowing down. "It's just… she's my best friend… and _she's not breathing._"

"She is still breathing," the doctor said. "Her breath is so slow and drawn out that it doesn't look like it, but she is breathing."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked again, much more calmly.

"No one knows," the doctor turned on her heel to leave, obviously miffed. Then she stopped suddenly. "Is your name Melissa Connely by any chance?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sara had a letter on her that was addressed to you," the doctor said. "Staff aren't allowed to touch it, so it hasn't been opened. Feel free to take it, since it is addressed to you."

I watched the doctor leave the room and then walked calmly to the small table in the corner, trying to avoid even looking at my best friend. On the table was a bunch of things- gum, bits of paper, a half eaten Oreo, and a letter.

A letter that was addressed to me, Melissa Connely, my name drawn in scratchy letters on the envelope. I stuffed the letter in my pocket and strolled out of the room without a backwards glance at Sara. My rule was that if I didn't see it, then it wasn't real. Sort of like when I played hide and go seek when I was younger. I used to hide in all these impossible hiding places, with my head buried in my hands, thinking 'they can't see me' just because I couldn't see them.

And I was always the first person out, every time.

I stopped outside the school sidewalk and looked down at the letter still clutched in my right hand. The truth is, I really really _really_ didn't want to open it.

So I didn't. I stuffed it in my pocket and started walking. I knew I had to read that letter- I had to read it, for Sara- but I was too scared to open it, to see what new threat was inside. If it even was a threat note, that is. I stood at the bus stop and waited for the bus to come, clutching my hands against my sides.

I took the bus all the way to the corner of Chris' street. Hands still stiff at my sides, I made my way to his house and banged on the door loudly. Jeff answered and looked down at me snootily.

"Well if it isn't little miss Waitress," he said. "Not drunk or knifed this time, I see."

"Why don't you go to- Chris!" I exclaimed, pushing past Jeff. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Chris, I need to talk to you!" I glanced behind me at Jeff. "Alone."

"Don't forget to use a condom, kiddies," Jeff snickered as we walked up the stairs, making me blush horribly.

"Chris," I pleaded, as soon as he closed the door. He came up to me and put his arms around my waist, and his head dropped down to mine. "Chris no!"

"Hmm?" he murmured, his lips brushing along my jaw line.

"Do you think of anything besides kissing?" I snapped, pushing him away. "No, don't answer that!" I took the letter out of my pocket and crumpled it in my hand.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Chris said, trying to put his arms around me. I shrugged him off.

"My friend is in the hospital, that's what's wrong!" I shouted. Distantly we heard Jeff yell up the stairs: "Keep it down, ye old married couple!"

Both Chris and I shouted "SHUT UP!" at the same time. This calmed me down a bit, even forced a small smile out of me. But it soon turned into a frown. Chris walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot beside him.

"Let's talk about this calmly, okay?" he asked, passing his hand through his hair. I sat down and looked down at my hands which were clutching the fabric of his comforter rather tightly. "Who's in the hospital?"

"My best friend Sara," I whispered. "She's become… one of them."

"A Vampire?" he looked very alarmed. I shook my head and looked back down at my hands.

"No… she's like Mr. Anka. A Zombie."

"Oh my god."

"I know." Then without warning I started to cry. I hated crying so much, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Oh," I moaned, putting my head in my hands. "I'm such a baby!"

I felt warmth settle around me as I was enveloped in a hug. Chris buried his head in my shoulders, kissing my neck tenderly.

"It's okay to cry," he said.

It was a good thing he didn't say the cliché 'everything's going to be alright' because I probably would have slapped him, seeing as how everything was _so_ wrong.

For no particular reason, I found myself imagining his face if I had actually slapped him. Very lost and cute, like a puppy dog. Without warning (once again) I started to laugh through my tears, just laugh and laugh, for no reason. Chris rocked me back and forth, completely silent- probably scared of me, but hey, the laughter got rid of the tears fast.

When my eyes were dry I sat up straight, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I said, smiling. "I'm glad you're here."

"And I'm glad you're here. If you had had that mental breakdown out on the street… well, I'd probably be paying some hefty bribes to the police right about now."

"Or the doctors from the mental ward," I started to giggle again, but the thought of going back into that hospital was enough to sober me up. "Actually, I didn't come here to cry all over you. I want you to do something for me."

"Does it involve kissing?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a funny look.

"No, but I'll consider it." Then I passed him the letter. "I want you to open this, and tell me what it says, exactly."

"Why don't you just open it? It's your letter."

"Could you just open it for me? Please?" I gave him my best puppy eyed look.

"Only if I get a kiss." His eyes twinkled merrily, as he pulled me into his lap.

"Now?" I squeaked.

"Now."

_Oh, what the heck,_ I thought as I sat up and kissed him gently on the lips. I pulled away and dramatically licked my lips. Then I gave him a stern look.

"Keep up your half of the bargain," I said. He nodded and opened the seal, trying not to tear the letter that was inside. Then he pulled the letter out and tugged it open with one hand, while his other hand gripped my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

… something that Sara didn't have…

After a beat of silence, the hand around my waist tightened aggressively. I looked up at him and he was glaring, not at the paper, but at me.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke?" he said angrily. "Who the hell gave this to you?!"

"What does it say?" I asked him, my heart sinking.

"Who gave this to you?" he asked again, his voice a low growl.

"What does it _say?_!" I asked insistently. I sat up straight and looked into his eyes. "Tell me. I can handle it. I have to know."

The anger seemed to collapse out of him all at once, and his shoulders visibly sagged as his eyes bore into mine. Then he leaned forward and kissed my forehead tenderly, his hands massaging my back. Then he opened his mouth and let out a tiny sigh before speaking.

"It says:

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_

_But what if the absence is much longer_

_Death makes the heart stop beating_

_Curiosity can kill, to stop you from breathing_

_This is your final warning."_

"I knew it," I closed my eyes tightly. "I knew it was going to be another one…"

"You've had other notes like this?!" he bent his head to look me in the eye, but I kept my eyes shut tightly.

"One other one."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Besides it's no big deal."

"What did the note say?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." I murmured.

"What did you say?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said again, louder. Chris stiffened and pulled away from me, his eyes wide with shock.

"This is a big deal, Melissa! Those men- Vampires- want you dead!"

I had nothing to say to that. I shut my eyes tight again, then opened them staring blankly at the wall. "How did they know that Sara was my friend?"

Chris shook his head. "Does it really matter? This warning is obvious. If you snoop any more, they kill you. So, don't snoop."

"But-"

He stood up and pushed me roughly away, his hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to get involved in this. Someone else can be the hero."

"But Sara-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But I can't _not_ do something about it! What about Sara? What about all those people who are being turned into Zombies? What about all the people who are being murdered for _food?_"

"Please don't investigate anymore," he begged.

"If I don't then who will?" I yelled, pushing away from him, stumbling to the window. I stared outside at the brilliant sunshine. A nice day for everyone else but me, really, because my whole insides were just one giant storm cloud, just waiting to burst under the pressure and fear.

I stared at the sun, blinking as sots filled my eyes, and I could feel the sunlight warming my skin, but I just couldn't warm up. Shivering, I remembered how the sun had saved me this morning… was it only this morning? It felt as though it had happened ages ago…

Then something occurred to me suddenly: Hood man saw me, but according to my mom Sara was injured last night… that meant that they had attacked Sara _before_ they found out I had seen their little feast.

They were definitely after me now. My eyes widened.

They were going to kill me.

"What should I do?"

I threw myself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, just staring. Trying to come up with a plan. But nothing occurred to me just then, not even the want to sleep. I felt almost dead inside. Like a Zombie.

What I needed to do was investigate a bit more. It was daylight, right? So the Vamp gang couldn't possibly see if I was snooping or not.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not afraid. I'm _terrified_. But, like I said before, I can't _not_ do something.

I have to keep investigating. For Sara. Because honestly, it's personal now.

A soft touch on my shoulder made me look away from the ceiling, and I looked into Chris' eyes.

"Forget about the Vampires," he said gently, running his hand through my hair. He was so warm, and I was so so cold. He crawled onto the bed until he was stretched out beside me. Then he turned my head gently towards him and his lips met mine.

This kiss was different. It was hot and insistent as he pressed his lips onto mine and his tongue slid over mine, searching my mouth. I tried to relax but I couldn't. His hands ran down my sides and back up to my shoulders. He massaged them gently; he could tell that I wasn't into it. Yet he kept going, kept kissing me furiously, slipping over me till he was pressing me down into his mattress.

He kissed along my neck and down to my collar bone, making my skin tingle. His hands traced their way in curlicues to my hip bones, where they gripped aggressively. His kisses were so warm, but I was so cold…

It was around then that I realized he was trying to distract me.

I pushed him away slightly and smiled up at him sweetly. "I'm hungry."

"Okay," he said breathlessly, rolling off of me. He helped me off the bed and laced his fingers between mine, leading me down the hallway. Despite my thoughts my eyes traveled downward and I found myself wondering why Chris was wearing such tight pants.

Then, blushing, I realized why they were so tight.

Oh god. I wasn't ready for this sort of thing.

Chris led me into the kitchen and went to the cupboards. "Want some Kraft dinner? That's all I got." He peered into the cupboard and sifted through it, his back to me. Silently I made my way to the door. I blew him a silent kiss and opened the door, darting outside. Then I ran down the street, diving into a nearby alley way so he wouldn't find me.

After all, I wasn't a pet. He couldn't keep me locked up forever. Especially when he might be using me for other purposes, things I wasn't ready for yet.

After fifteen minutes of hiding, I darted out of the alley and into the sunlight. Standing still, I tilted my head up to the sun and drank in the rays, sighing.

'…._so cold…'_

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! No cliff hangars this time! This chapter is a bit angst-y, but bear with me. Action will kick in soon. And I'd like to apologize for Melissa's terrible language, and Chris' bad behavior. What can I say, they're teenagers under stress :P

Thanks to my reviewers: Tenshi.Kimiko, sail420247, daring2dream, porkypick, Bumbledbee, Beauty in Truth, Animals are my LIFE, italiangirlinamessedupworld, Ihaconch, Soulcry, Willowleaf and Iccle Fairy.

Many of the reviews I received asked why Melissa didn't just fly away while she was being chased.

Well, if you skip back to chapter one, it says that Melissa got distracted and almost lost her 'flying form', meaning she had to somewhat concentrate on keeping afloat while flying. Let's just say when you're being chased by a blood sucking murderer in the dark, you might have a slight bit trouble concentrating on anything else but running away, right?

I'm so so so SO sorry for how late I posted this chapter! I haven't been home all weekend so this was the only time I could do it.

Thanks for reading!

-teardrop O


	10. Chapter 10

I trudged over to my house and stomped up the front steps. "Mom, I'm home!" why did I even bother? I knew she wasn't going to be there.

I sat down in front of the computer and turned it on, trying to ignore the annoying _wirr_ the computer made while it warmed up. Tapping my fingers lightly on the desk, I watched the screen as it loaded, lost deep in thought.

When it was finally turned on, I accessed the web and went to the Google search site. Then I typed in "How to kill a Vampire."

There was nothing really realistic or even original on any sites. They had the basic things, holy water, crosses (which don't work by the way) silver knives (when a regular knife would do…) and silver in general, which I couldn't use because I was faintly allergic to silver as well, or at least my powers were.

Really, Vampires are exactly like humans, only they drink people's blood instead of water and have a severe allergic reaction to sunlight and silver. I already knew all of that from Grit's basic explanations. Again and again he had warned me about Vampires, how I should stay away from them, and if I was ever to meet one, even in my Silen form, I should run away.

I already knew all of that.

So what was I doing, sitting here in my home?

I guess I just didn't know what to do, so I wandered back here, hoping maybe to find some comfort. Instead all I found unease and fear.

The sun was going to set soon.

My time was almost up.

I thought about going back to Chris' house, but honestly, if the Vamps were smart enough to figure out that Sara and I were friends, then they'd be smart enough to figure out that Chris was also my friend. How long would it be before they targeted him? Or my other friends? Or, god forbid, my family? Visions of my friend's and families' corpses sprang into my head, bodies lying, bleeding on the floor…

I had to stop this.

But how?  
Miserably I made my way to my room and packed myself a bag, complete with toiletries, two pairs of underwear, two shirts, money, my music and my passport, just in case. I left a note for mom that said I was staying over night at the hospital with Sara.

Finally, I called in at work and told them I was cough sick cough then made my way onto the street.

The sun was setting already, and the streets were still buzzing with people, some smiling and laughing with their friends, others preoccupied looking and still others with troubled looks on their faces. I walked along, wandering here and there, dodging around joggers and buzzing into different little shops that I liked.

Finally, when the sun was almost completely hidden behind the tall apartment buildings of Downtown Ottawa, I made my way to Starbucks and ordered a coffee. Starbucks was open till midnight, so I'd be safe here for now. And I figured that a public, busy place is better than my silent house, right? Right? And, of course, after midnight I could just take off and float around all night, follow the Vamps, look for clues...

It was that simple.

Right?

I sat down at a table with my book and music and sipped my coffee. It was at least four hours till midnight. Too long, I thought as I tucked the ear phones into my ears. Clicking random, I set the music back down and cracked open my book. Not really paying attention to the words as I hummed along with the music.

Two hours or so later I bought another coffee and sat back down. Bored with my book, I took a look around the shop. The shop was busy and filled with customers, everyone in groups chatting loudly. Only a few people were sitting on there own, like me. No one was suspicious looking, or even remotely interesting. Bored once again, I turned back to my book and zoned out for another hour.

It was 11:45 (according to my mp3 player) when I decided that I needed another coffee. Standing up, I made my way to the cash and told them my order. The shop was starting to thin out, which made me extremely nervous. Only quiet murmurs could be heard as I stirred my coffee carefully, adding some cream and sugar. I heard the door open behind me as more customers came in. I glanced at them quickly and looked away, heading back to my corner seat.

I was so bored I felt like I might explode, so I watched the new customers as they ordered their coffee and settled into a table across the room from me. The guy was sitting with his back to me, so I couldn't quite see his face, but the two girls sitting beside him I could see quiet clearly.

They had to be the sluttiest girls I had ever seen. One girl had black hair, trailing down her shoulders and chest so it fell to her hips. Her top was black, and from the looks of it, very thin material. She had dark eyeliner on that looked as if it had been on for days, and her skirt was so inappropriate she'd probably give some poor old man a heart attack on the street. The other girl, a blonde haired chick, was wearing a black dress that ended mid thigh and cut so low it barely covered her nipples. Honestly, how could they walk around dressed like that? I concluded that they must be, at best, sluts, and at worst, prostitutes.

But there was something weird about them. They both sat silently, staring across the table at each other. Only not really staring; sort of like a dazed stare. The man talked to them softly in a deep voice but that was the only noise coming from that table.

The man himself seemed familiar. He had messy blonde hair and was very well built, and tall. Just the way he leaned back on his chair made me think I'd seen him before…

He muttered something to the two girls, his voice sounding like an order (not that I could hear what he was saying) and they both glanced at me. _At the exact same time._

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I glanced at the time on my mp3 player. It was almost midnight, but not close enough for me to leave. Glancing back up, I saw that both of the girls were still staring at me, and one of them was speaking softly with the man. I packed my bag hurriedly and checked the time again. Still not midnight. Why is it that the clock always goes slower when you want something to go by quicker?

The man said something else and the two girls stood up simultaneously. They turned towards me and walked, quickly and jerkily, to my table. I stood up and ran towards the door. I could hear their footsteps behind me as they followed me out the door. I glanced back at my two attackers, and finding that they were almost directly behind me, I bolted out the door, tripping over the steps as I did so.

_RUN!_ My mind screamed as I bolted down the road, dodging benches and parked vehicles. Adrenaline rushed through me as the footsteps behind me sped up, and I could hear the harsh baritone of the man as he spoke to the two females.

I was full out sprinting now, rushing along as my pursuers gained on me. The streets were blurry in the darkness, and the sidewalks themselves were completely deserted; not even the bravest people would walk around alone at this time of night, especially with all the murder and gang attacks.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Still I ran.

_**TAP. TAP. TAP.**_

'_SHIT!'_ I thought, my heart pounding as sweat sprung out on my forehead. Thinking quickly, I took an abrupt turn and darted across the street, then took another sharp turn around a corner. I darted down a side street, hoping that maybe they wouldn't follow me.

"_Stupid Stupid STUPID!"_ my mind screamed as I screeched to a stop. The alley I had chosen to run down was a dead end road. Spinning around, I searched for a way out, but the whole street was surrounded by several connected warehouses; no escape except back where I came in.

Pressing my back against the warehouse wall, I glanced at the entrance, which was lit up by a bright lamplight. Standing there were two shadows, silhouettes, of the two females. They walked quickly, and jerkily towards me, their hands outstretched.

That's when I understood that these two were _not_ vampires. Vampires would not move like a robot… like they had no control over their own body…

The two Zombies approached me, grabbing my arms as I fought like a wildcat.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed. Their grip on my arms was very strong, and I couldn't break free. Their stench washed over me, the smell of rotten fish and bad BO, and I gagged, choking on air as I gasped frantically.

They turned simultaneously towards the entrance, and stood there. Waiting.

Waiting for him.

He sauntered up, his muscular frame a silhouette in the lamplight, and he made his way slowly towards me. I shrank back, whimpering quietly, but the two women would not let me move at all. I closed my eyes and kept them tightly shut, knowing that I was about to die a painful, horrible death.

"Hello, Melissa."

I recognized that voice. Cracking my eyes open, I met the level look of my coworker, Nicholas.

"Oh Nicholas, thank god it's only you!" I blurted out, relaxing. "Could you tell them to let go of me?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Melissa." He said calmly, pulling out a knife. My body tensed and my eyes widened as I took in the knife, with its sharp blade glinting in the lamplight…

"Wh-What?" I said stupidly, shrinking back. "Nicholas?"

"I'm sorry I have to do this. I told you not to snoop."

"Nicholas you're a-"

"Vampire," he said easily. I noted his pale skin, sharp teeth- how had I missed it before?

He smiled mischievously and gestured to the two females beside me, signaling them to come forward. They took even steps forward, pulling my arms behind my body so that the whole front of me was only inches away from Nicholas. I shivered but stood still, watching the knife as it slid towards me, towards my face, my chin, until it slid out of my view. I gasped as the cold edge pressed against my throat, threatening but not digging in just yet.

"Such a waste," he murmured, his eyes traveling across my face. They he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, like the soft kiss of a lover.

"Bye bye," he said, his eyes bore into mine, and they were soft, almost, soft with… _regret?_

Then the moment was over, and his eyes turned hard and mean, his mouth twisted into an evil smirk.

I gulped and closed my eyes waiting…

"Fuck!" Nicholas suddenly yelled, making me jump back. "WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?!" he yelled, apparently at his female minions. They just stood there and stared at him blankly, there hands down at their sides. I turned my head back towards Nicholas, who was now sprinting around the alley way, searching for… _me_?

But I was standing right there, right in front of him.

'_It must be midnight,'_ I thought suddenly.

Then I smiled hugely and sprang up into the sky, soaring up and up and up, as far away from them as I could get. Tiredly I fluttered around, my whole body drooping with exhaustion. I needed some place to rest.

Finally I found a small kids park by a public school. I soared up onto the platform and crawled into a giant tube. Trembling, I lay down and, using my backpack for a pillow, fell into an exhausted sleep.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I demanded. Jeff yawned and leaned his head against the door frame.

"He hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon," Jeff said. "Now go away."

"No, wait!" I said desperately, catching the closing door with my foot. "Can I…"

"You can wait in his room if you want."

"Thank you!" I smiled tiredly at him as he opened the door all the way. I trotted past him and up the stairs, into Chris' room. Sighing, I lay down on the bed, stretching my aching back. Then I flipped over on my stomach and breathed in. I could smell his cologne…

"I feel weird," I said to no one in particular. Then I sighed and flipped on my side, reaching for the phone. I dialed Chris' number, but it switched directly to voice mail so I left a message.

"Hey Chris, it's me. Sorry I took off like that. I'm at your house now…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I couldn't just blurt out 'I was almost killed by a friend who-is-actually-not-a-friend-but-a-Vampire!' onto the message machine. What if someone else listened to his voice mail? "Talk to you soon," I mumbled, then hung up. Flipping over, I stared out the window, watching the sun as it glittered in the sky.

A white piece of paper was blocking a corner of the window. I stood up and went to move it, intent on having a nice view, when I realized it wasn't a piece of paper.

It was an envelope.

I threw it across the floor venomously and pointedly threw _myself_ back on the bed, flipping over so that I faced away from it and towards the wall. I was shivering like crazy, but I wasn't particularly cold. I burrowed under the blankets and took a deep breath. Again the scent of Chris' cologne drifted into my nose, and the warm blankets around me kept me warm. When I shut my eyes I could imagine that Chris was lying behind me, curled up so his body surrounded me. The shivers went away and I fell into a deep sleep.

'_Why is a raven like a writing desk?'_

_'Huh?' I asked intelligently, as I sat on the teapot. _

_'I said, why is a maiden like a driving test?' Chris asked, a gargantuan top hat sitting on his head. _

_'Your questions are too hard.'_

_'I didn't ask a question.'_

_'Yes you did.'_

_'No I didn't.'_

_'Okay.' I hopped down into the sugar bowl, where Chris was sitting. I smiled at him and dipped my hands into the sugar, licking it. _

_'I want a kiss,' I said suddenly, climbing onto his lap._

_'First you have to answer the question.'_

_'What question?' I asked sweetly._

_'Why didn't you read the note?' he asked sadly as the sugar sucked us under, like quicksand. _

I struggled with the blankets around me, throwing the covers onto the floor as I gasped for breath. I sat there, clutching my heart as I panted, my eyes fixed on the innocent envelope which was still lying on the floor where I had thrown it before.

I bent down and picked up the envelope, holding it gingerly in my hands.

Now normally I don't remember my dreams, but I remembered this one. Chris, looking deeply into my eyes, asking me: '_Why didn't you read the note?'_

Had Chris sent me a message through a dream?

I ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter, throwing the envelope onto the floor. My hands froze and I stood there for a moment, just taking deep breaths to calm myself. Then I opened the letter.

_**Dear Melissa,**_

_**Let me be the first to say that I wish I could have protected you better. **_

This wasn't a threat note.

Or was it?

_**I'm now in their hideout, being kept prisoner in a small room. They told me that I will die soon…**_

_**But, there is one way…**_

_**They know who you are. They know that you know who they are.**_

"Shit," I muttered, thinking of Nicholas.

_**They said they might spare me if you come. They said they want you to meet them in front of Carleton University at midnight. If you come quietly, they will spare me. If you don't, they'll torture and kill me.**_

_**Please come tonight. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Chris**_

"Oh my god," I murmured, closing my eyes. This letter was so forced, and Chris sounded so stressed. I could tell he was forced to write it, because he was the sort of person that wouldn't want me to risk my life for him. He just wouldn't do that.

"Oh my god. They have Chris-!"

I took a deep breath in, and let a deep breath out, trying not to panic. But it didn't work. My breath just sped up, faster and faster. I ran down the hall to the washroom and leaned over the toilet, vomiting violently. When I was finished, I splashed my face with water, gulping in huge breaths of air. I stared at myself in the mirror above the sink, watching my chest rise and fall until I was breathing normally. My hair was tangled, my eyes puffy from crying and my cheeks sunken from fatigue and worry.

I had run away, causing Chris to come after me and in turn get caught. It was my fault Chris was a prisoner. It was my fault. _All my fault._

Taking a final look in the mirror, I straightened up, squaring my shoulders, and pushed the hair away from my face.

I wasn't afraid anymore.

I deserved this fate.

_I deserved to die._

**Authors note: **Oh the drama! evil cackle And you are all going "I knew it! I knew Nicholas was a Vampire!" hehe I actually love the way this story is going…

Thanks to my WONDERFUL reviewers: porkypick, Tenshi.Kimiko, Italiangirlinamessedupworld, daring2dream, Bumbledbee, sueariel, Ihaconch, sail420247, Beauty in Truth, Animals are my LIFE, Soulcry, Iccle Fairy, and Hannah Montana (btw I realized after I sent a reply to your review that I was actually talking about chapter ten, NOT chapter nine… sorry for spoiling it for you, Hannah…)

Now I'm going to ask a question…

Which would you rather?:

a) Chris saving Mel or

b) Chris turning evil/vamp


	11. Chapter 11

"You have to leave now."

"What?" I exclaimed, sitting up from Chris' bed. I had been lying there for god knows how long. A quick glance out the window told me that it was close to dinner time.

"You have to leave. Now." Jeff said, leaning against the doorframe, a lazy smirk on his face.

"Why?" I crossed my arms, irritated.

"I'm leaving, so you are leaving."

"Can't I just stay here?"

"Nope."

"Fine." I stood up and walked right past him, stomped my way down the stairs and slammed the door behind me. I knew I was being childish, but I honestly didn't care. He was such a jerk.

As I walked along the street, I though about everything that had happened in the past couple days. I thought about everything that I had done, and everything that I had not done. But most of all, I thought about time. How little time I had left. Because if there was one thing I was certain of, it was that they were going to kill me tonight.

There were so many things I hadn't done. I had never ridden on a train, never bought a car, never run a marathon, never gone to university, never gotten a real job…

But, honestly, there was only one thing I wanted right then.

I wanted my daddy.

"Dad!"

"Hey honey, hope you weren't waiting long," my dad sauntered up and sat down at the chair across from me. I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried my best to look cheerful.

"Sorry about the last minute thing, dad."

"Don't worry about it," he waved me off, picking up the menu. "I always have time for my bunny."

As much as I hated the nickname 'bunny', I didn't mind him using it right now. "What are you ordering?"

"Same as always," he said.

"The Giant Nacho plate with extra jalapeño peppers," we said in chorus, and burst into laughter. The laugh felt so unfamiliar in my throat…

"Split it?" I asked.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

I laughed at that to, and grabbed the menu from it, setting the two menus together so the waiter could grab them easily. "What have you been up to?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, sipping from the glass of water the waiter set down in front of us.

"You becoming a bachelor of course!"

"I've been a bachelor for awhile, Mel." He gave me a sardonic look.

"Yes, but now you don't have a teenage daughter plaguing your home," I sipped my drink thoughtfully. "You can be crazy, wild and throw huge parties without worrying about the innocence of your young daughter!"

"This is true," he allowed. "But none o my friends are bachelors themselves, so it's no fun."

"Have you been up to anything wild and daring at all?"

"I went golfing. Does that count?"

I stifled a giggle with my hand. "No, dad, that doesn't count."

The waiter stopped by our table and we ordered our food. When he left, I took a deep breath and stared at my glass.

"Dad, I have to ask you something…" He leaned his head on his hands, watching me intently.

"Is it right for someone to sacrifice something…" I trailed off, struggling with words. "Precious for the sake of someone else, even if they are scared and unsure?" I said quickly.

My dad considered my question for awhile, swirling the water in his glace. Then he looked up at me with a funny look in his eyes. "This is about a boy, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said dumbfounded. How had he guessed?

…

Wait a second…

My mouth dropped open in horror. "NO! It's nothing like _that_!" Oh god, he thought I was talking about my virginity! I burst out into hysterical giggles. How far off the mark he was!

"NOTHING like that!" I repeated, still laughing. Then I sobered up. "Well?"

"I'd say it depends on what you're sacrificing, and who you're sacrificing for," he said, still staring intently at his glass, blushing furiously. "First you have to ask yourself, is what I'm sacrificing worth it? Is the person worthy of it?"

I stared down at my hands and thought about his words. Was Chris worth me sacrificing my life? He had gone out to look for me, and as a result of that, his life was on balance…

But would me giving up solve anything at all? Would the Vampires actually live Chris alone once I was dead?

No.

No. No. NO.

"Okay," I said with finality.

"Have you come to a decision?" my dad asked, nodding to the waiter who had delivered our Nachos.

"Yes," I paused. "It's not worth it."

"Is that all?"

"No," I said, digging into the Nachos. "What I need is a plan B."

"Ah, good old plan B!" he took a huge bite out of a jalapeno pepper, completely unaffected. "If only plan B worked just as consistently as plan A!"

"Ah, but what if I combine plan A and B together?"

"Hmm, that could work."

"I'm a genius am I not?"

"You learned from the best."

"The best meaning you."

"Yup," he smiled happily, and we finished off the plate of Nachos in record time.

"What time is it?" I asked him, wiping my face with a napkin.

"Around eleven."

"I have to go," I said, standing up. "I have some business to take care of."

"I see," he said, leaving some money on the table as we left the restaurant. "DO you need some back up?"

"Naw, I'll be fine." Fat chance of that happening. "Thanks for the advice!"

"No problem, bunny," he pulled me into a bear hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Do you need a drive anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine." I pulled him into another hug. "Bye, dad."

"Bye honey," he said, waving as he made his way to his car.

"Love you," I whispered.

I leaned my head against the window and watched the scenery pass me by as the bus made its way down the street. The bus itself was eerily silent, save for the roar of the engine. There were only two other passengers other than myself, who sat quietly at the front of the bus and kept to themselves.

I sat at the very back, fidgeting as the bus drew closer and closer to my stop. It was around eleven thirty now, almost midnight.

Bright lights flashed by as we turned a corner, and a few cars sped up to pass us by. I watched them go, watched them as they flipped the bus driver the bird or made faces at the bus.

Honestly, what was the big rush? Was it really that big of a deal to be stuck behind a bus? Why are we always trying to speed things up, make things more efficient? Why can't we just slow down and enjoy the scenery as it passes us by?

I guess some things never change.

The bus traveled past a residence house; we were now driving into the University. I looked around at the buildings curiously, noting that each building was lit up on the outside, and yet the windows were completely dark. No one was here, not even the custodial staff.

The bus pulled to a stop right by the river which flowed parallel to the university. The moonlight bounced off of the fast moving waves, and it looked so pretty-

I grabbed my backpack and got off the bus, watching it as it roared away. Then I made my way down to the river and sat on a large rock, listening to the rumble of the water rushing by. Mixed in with the noise of the rushing river was the distant sound of traffic, but other than that, this place, this university, was silent.

I drew my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them, watching he river thoughtfully. It was almost time. I felt a sense of calm wash over me, like a drug, and I lay down on the rock, completely relaxed. I knew what I was going to do, how I was going to save myself and Chris.

Honestly, the plan I had come up with was so simple, I didn't understand how I had not seen it before.

"_Good evening, Melissa,_"

I would have shrieked and probably rolled into the river, but Nicholas shoved one hand over my mouth and grabbed my wrists, pinning them together over my head. I struggled uselessly, trying to get free. But honestly, what was the point? He had a grip of iron and a glare of steel to match.

"We were afraid you wouldn't come," Nicholas said softly, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. It was a good thing he wasn't smiling, or he would have projected the very look of a stereotypical Vampire right then. "Now you're going to stand up, and come with me without screaming or making a fuss, otherwise the boy gets it. Got it?"

I nodded meekly, and he let me go. I sat up and rubbed the circulation back into my wrists. He stood there, his feet ankle deep in mud, waiting for me to stand up. I got up really slowly and stretched my back, which was now covered in scratches from the rock I had been pressed against.

Growling with frustration, he grabbed my arm and hauled me up the bank. I stumbled once or twice, but he didn't slow down, his long legs propelling him quickly up the slope. When we reached the top, he linked arms with me and pulled me across the street. A few cars passed by, but none of the drivers took any notice of us; we just looked like an ordinary couple to them.

As soon as we rounded the corner I ripped myself away from him, crossing my arms across my chest protectively.

"Don't run," Nicholas said smoothly.

"I won't." of course I wouldn't run…

"It's not midnight yet," I pointed out as we walked along.

"Do you think He cares about that?" Nicholas kept his eyes locked straight ahead, but I could tell that he was tense. If I so much as thought about running, he would have attacked me in an instant, I was sure.

"Who is 'He'?"

"The leader."

"Does _He_ have a name?"

He didn't deem me worthy enough for an answer, I guess, since he just stayed silent. I shrugged and followed him as he started climbing steps, down to a small door in one of the buildings. He removed a key from his pocket and fit it into the lock. Suddenly he turned towards me, staring me straight in the eye.

"I don't understand," he murmured. "Why aren't you scared?"

"I don't know," I said, not meeting his eyes. "You tell me."

Again he was silent. He opened the door and pushed me in front of him.

"Keep walking until I tell you to stop."

I hesitated for a moment, and then stepped ahead of him, my eyes searching the darkness. I shrieked as a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed my arm, then another reached out and grabbed my leg. My scream was stifled by Nicholas' hand, and my legs and arms were quickly bonded together by two strong looking guys. A gag was slipped over my mouth, and it smelt really really bad, like someone's old sock. Yum.

I struggled and kicked and slapped but nothing worked- eventually I figured I should save my strength for my escape, and relaxed into submissiveness.

Or so they thought.

Nicholas threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes- how undignified!- and walked back out the way he came. Each step he took jolted me immensely and a dull ache stretched down my back while my stomach practically screamed in pain.

…It was almost midnight…

From what I could see- which was very little- we were walking along a path in between two buildings. I wasn't sure where we were since I had never been on the University Campus before, but I could tell we were heading towards the middle of it. My body went up and down as Nicholas walked along quickly, the two guys trailing behind.

I leaned forward a bit and tensed my legs, then swung, trying to kick one of them in the face. Right then Nicholas stepped forward, making _me_ fly forward, and the world turned sideways. I felt my weight slipping off of Nicholas' shoulder, and I could see the ground coming at me-

Nicholas grabbed onto my legs and swung me back over his shoulder.

"_Behave!_" he boomed, shaking me a bit. I gave him a good glare and yelled an insult at him- which only came out as a muffled grunt. My stomach screeched at me and my back twisted as we started to go down a slope, and I fell back into a useless position, hanging limply on Nicholas' shoulder.

After a few more minutes of walking, we came to a sort of sunken pit-the ground sloped down and the bottom of the pit was a relatively large grass clearing. The slopes of the pit were lined with rows of benches, and the whole pit was surrounded by a thin layer of pine trees. There was a path that lead into the large clearing- the path we were standing on.

Nicholas marched down the path to the center of the circle and placed me on the grass. I glared up at him angrily as he turned away, and went to sit on the nearest bench.

'_Stay.'_ He mouthed, and I felt my face heat up. My bonded hands clenched into fists, and my eyes narrowed into slits. Utterly furious, I started to struggle with my bonds, intent on getting free so I could smack some sense into that- that-

"Oh, is the little human trying to get free?" someone chuckled from behind me. I twisted my body and glared at the newcomer- a tall man with black hair, dressed in black clothing. He grinned at me and winked, his fangs flashing slightly.

A Vampire, then. Well I could handle two of them. If only I could get free-

My eyes widened as shadows, silhouettes, appeared from the trees and filed silently onto the benches. Ten, twenty, thirty- so many, too many! The hair rose up on the back of my neck. They were all Vampires.

I sat completely still, numb with shock, as the Vampires talked to each other and joked about 'the little human girl'. I sat there, on the grass, staring at the one bench that was empty, which was the one right in front of me.

Oh man, how was I going to get out of this one?

The other half of my brain told me not to worry, that if I stay calm and stick to the plan, everything will be fine.

Everything was going to be alright.

…

What a stupid phrase. It's the one phrase I hate most, because it is such a lie…

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking, and a blanket of complete silence descended over the small encircled area. I lifted my head and glanced around. Everyone seemed to be looking at something above the bleachers.

I glanced up, my eyes searching the darkness and I spotted-

I spotted Chris.

And normally my heart would be filled with joy, but only terror seized my heart.

_Breathe in, Breathe out._ I commanded, trying to control the panic rising in me. _Remember, stay calm no matter what._

My eyes found Chris again, and my heart sped up-

He was standing on a wooden bench, standing on his tiptoes. The only thing keeping his balance was the rope- the rope which was attached to the tree branch…

And the other end was tied around his neck.

_Shit!_ I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. My heart sped up even faster as someone stepped up beside Chris. The unknown man was dressed completely in black, including a hood that hid his face from his audience.

Slowly he stepped onto the first bleacher, and walked down the benches, and Vampires moved away to let him through, allowing him to step on their seats. He walked slowly, leisurely, down the benches, his head bowed. He came closer and closer, finally stepping onto the clearing. His boots made soft crunching noises as they squished the blades of grass, and his feet carried him to the spot right in front of me.

I was afraid to look up at him, but I did anyway. He threw his hood back and glared down at me, his mouth twisting in pure hatred.

It was Hood man.

The leader of the Vampires.

Needless to say, things were not going well at all.

"Well hello there, girl," he whispered, his hand reaching down to pat my head. I shrunk away from his hand, glaring at it as if it were poison. "I don't bite."

His hand reached towards me again, and I leaned away even further, my head almost touching the ground.

His foot crashed down on my stomach, squishing me into the ground. The gag muffled my scream as his shoe dug into my tender skin, bruising it.

"If you make one move," Hood man warned. "I'll give the order to move the bench, and your boyfriend will find his sorry self dead in a few seconds."

I glanced up the hill and saw that two men stood on either side of Chris. They had the look of obedient hound dogs.

Right then my eyes met with Chris', and I saw a desperation in them that made me grow quite still.

His eyes told me that he was afraid, but not afraid for himself.

He was afraid for me.

"Do you understand?" Hood man asked me, his voice still dropped to a menacing whisper. I looked him straight in the eye and nodded slowly. "Good." He lifted his boot from my stomach and turned to face the other Vampires.

"Hope you guys are having a good time, because I sure am!" his voice boomed over the clearing. "I've invited you here for a specific reason. But, before we continue with this meeting, we must do something with the humans-" a bunch of Vampires started sniggering at that. "And that doesn't involve killing them… Yet."

He kneeled down beside me, his face very close to mine.

"Your boyfriend told us some very interesting things about you," he said, his hand stroking my cheek. I tensed visibly, my eyes darting towards Chris. What had he told them? "In fact, some of the things he told us were almost too good to be true.

"I already know that you can turn invisible… but that doesn't prove anything…"

I turned my face away from him, moving away from his hand. Swiftly he struck my cheek, hard, and my eyes started to water. It stung so much, like thousands of tiny pins were stabbing me constantly.

"One more move, bitch, and I kill your boyfriend," he snarled. I lay perfectly still staring up at his twisted face.

"Now then, where was I?" he smiled smoothly at me, his twisted snarl turning into an evil smile. "Oh yes… As I was saying, we have no proof of what your boyfriend has told us about you, which is why we are waiting…"

Uhoh. This was not good.

Hood man stood up quickly, looking out at his guests. "Does anyone have the time?" he asked. The Vampires murmured among themselves, and one man stood up quickly.

"It's eleven fifty-eight," The man said. Hood man nodded to him and he sat back down. The Vampires continued to murmur to each other, and it seemed as if they were almost as confused as I was.

"It's almost midnight." Hood man noted, smiling down at me evilly.

Oh.

I realized then just what Chris had told them.

This was _not_ good.

Hood man saw the fear in my eyes, and he let out a low, evil chuckle. I let my head drop back onto the ground and closed my eyes. Looks like Plan B was going to be a Plan Bust. My heart sped up, and I broke out in a sweat.

_NO!_ my mind yelled as I struggled for control. _STAY CALM!_

Hood man leaned in closer, his face inches from mine. "I can hear your heart speed up…" he pulled back slightly, looking away. "It makes me was to taste your blood…"

This, of course, only caused my heart to start beating even faster. Hood man reached down and stroked my neck, right where the pulse fluttered. I tensed, glaring at him viciously. His hands felt rough and dry, like sand paper.

"It's almost midnight!" a Vampire yelled from the stands.

"Yes Cinderella," he grinned evilly, standing up. "It's almost midnight."

The Vampires sat very still, completely silent, and watched me. I stared up at Hood man, my eyes shooting daggers.

I knew it was midnight when the crowd of Vampires let out an audible gasp.

It was now or never, I thought, watching as Hood man dove towards my now invisible form. I closed my eyes, ignored my fear, and concentrated on the one thing that mattered; escape.

I felt my body dissolve into bits of sand, and the rope and gag fell off me and onto the ground. I rose up in the air slowly, trying to keep my concentration as pandemonium broke out around me. Hood man had jumped straight through me, and was now lying on the ground, glowering. The other Vampires were yelling and running around, searching for me.

My eyes met Chris', and I sped towards him.

"KILL THE BOY!" Hood man screeched at the two Vampires flagging Chris' sides. Bile rose up in my throat as I watched the two Vampires kick out the bench from underneath Chris.

_Hold on Chris, I'm coming!_ I sped up faster, darting towards him. His eyes were trained on me, even as he started clawing at the rope, gasping for air. His legs twitched uncontrollably and his body started shaking with spasms.

…"_your boyfriend will find his sorry self dead in a few seconds."… _

I dove over the heads of some Vampires, and landed on my feet just below Chris. I grabbed his legs and threw them onto my shoulders, walking backwards until the rope slid off of his neck. Chris fell onto the ground, gasping for air. One glance behind me told me that the Vampires had noticed Chris' escape- a bunch of them were running towards us, fangs gleaming menacingly.

I grabbed Chris around the waist and shut my eyes, focusing really hard. _Come on, come on!_ My legs dissolved, and the rest of my body tried to follow, but I held it back, my mind totally focused. I watched the ground disappear from underneath Chris and me as we rose up into the air.

Up, up and up! Freedom! I laughed out loud from sheer relief. My arms burned from the weight of the unconscious Chris, but I didn't care. I was free, free from the Vampires!

Then I allowed no more thought to pass through, and concentrated completely on staying afloat. I didn't even look down to see what the Vampire's reactions were- not that I cared.

But if I had looked down, things might have gone differently…

**BANG! **

A gun shot exploded, startling me badly. All barriers of concentration in my mind fell, and I plummeted towards the ground. Chris' unconscious body flew away from me, plummeting down towards the ground faster than I was-

Fangs glistened in the light as the Vampires watched our descent, anticipating a meal. Hood man's smile stretched from ear to ear, and every second I fell, the closer I came to that evil smile.

My ears popped as the cold wind slapped at my body, and my eyes watered viciously. I closed my watering eyes and tucked myself into a ball, hoping that some miracle would save us- save me-

But that miracle did not come, and I hit something, or somebody- and nothing mattered to me anymore, because all I wanted was to die so the pain would go away.

My lungs fought to take in breathe, but I couldn't- I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move-

And as a curtain of black fell around me, I wondered if I was dead.

**Author's note: ** Ahem, yes. Lots of action- hehe someone commented earlier that I could not possibly pack my story with any more action/ drama/ angst… hehe guess I did, huh? Anyways, thanks to my reviewers: Ihaconch, grayscales, sweet thoughts (your review was a bit weird…) Tenshi.Kimiko, italiangurlinamessedupworld, sail420247, daring2dream, Bumbledbee, Elvish Kiwi, Beauty in Truth, porkypick, Ashlynn Lilacflower, the-Imagined, Soulcry and Hannah Montana! Thanks you guys! Your reviews are what keeps this story alive lol

Remember, updates every Sunday :p make sure you mark it on your calendar :P:P

-teardrop O


	12. Chapter 12

I_ was riding on a roller coaster- up and up and up- it didn't seem to have an ending. The higher it went, the more anxious I became, and the harder it was for me to breathe. _

_"Fancy meeting you here," Nicholas said as he sipped a cup of tea. He was sitting in the seat in front of me, stretched out and completely relaxed. "I hear the weather is supposed to be stormy today."_

_"Don't be stupid. You can't _hear_ the weather!" I undid my seatbelt and stood up, stretching my arms out leisurely. "Besides, the sun is out. Nothing bad can happen."_

_The world tipped upside down and the roller coaster disappeared, and so did Nicholas. I was falling, falling, screaming…_

"She's yelling again."

"Try to calm her down."

"Can't I just knock her out?"

"No!"

_Chris floated up beside me and smiled, his arms held wide open. I dove into them gratefully, relaxing in his firm grip. _

_"Hold me while I die," I told him. "Hold me forever."_

_"Forever is an awfully long time," he said, pushing me away gently. _

_"Don't go!" I yelled after him as he floated up and away. I just kept falling-_

_Suddenly I was sitting on a bench, near a large house, and I got to my feet and headed up the stone walkway. The house itself wasn't that big- about two stories- bit it was still scary looking, with the black stone and dead ivy crawling up the side. _

_And there were no windows, not even one. _

_"Do you want to go in?" a man asked from the doorway. "There's only one way out."_

_"I'll find the way out," I said confidently. The man nodded and opened the door for me. I stepped through the old doorway and looked around me- it was just a giant cloud of darkness, a black hole. _

_"It's dark," I whispered. Then everything sprang into life, and images flashed before my eyes_

_- a note written in blood-_

_- Sara staring at me with lifeless eyes- _

_-Vampires with blood smeared all over their faces- _

_-helpless victims lying on the ground, their throats bleeding as they screamed- _

_-falling, closer and closer to a monster with a wicked smile-_

"Wake up, Bitch!" someone shook me awake forcefully. I opened my eyes a crack and swallowed, wincing at the soreness of my throat.

"Jesus Christ, could you scream any louder?!" the man mumbled. He stood up and made his way to the door. "Food and water's on the floor. Someone will come for you soon." Then he slammed the door, locking it behind him.

I sat up really slowly, wincing at the pain which seemed to be everywhere. I glanced down at my front and let out a breath of relief- I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

Gingerly I rolled up my sleeves and counted my bruises- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten bruises on my arms… seven on my legs, god knows how many on my back, and my whole stomach was one giant bruise. My left wrist was bandaged- fractured, apparently- and my left ankle, though not broken, was badly sprained.

It hurt to just breathe, let alone move.

…

Why wasn't I dead?

A quick glance around me told me that I was in a very large, empty room, save for the blackboard. There weren't even any windows. How depressing, that I would end up in a classroom during my summer vacation.

A strange growling noise filled the room, and I started nervously. That's when I realized the growling was coming from me- more specifically, my stomach. A wave of hunger overtook me, and I zoned in on the Lawblaw's bag that was sitting across the room from me. I willed it to move towards me, seeing as how I couldn't possibly stand up on my poor, throbbing ankle, but that of course didn't work.

Mustering my dignity, I rolled off the mattress I was lying on and rolled across the room to the food. I sat up slowly, trying to keep my weight off my left ankle, and opened the bag eagerly.

"Let's see- a bottle of water, a bag of chips, a bun and an apple…" I spent the next ten minutes inhaling the food. It was gone way to fast.

I lay back down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about last night- was it last night? I didn't actually know- I remembered everything up to the part when I fell to the ground…

It was a long drop.

Why was I still alive? Not that I'm complaining but honestly, I was _supposed_ to be dead. And what happened to Chris? Oh my god! CHRIS! Was _he_ dead?

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Oh my god, I hope not."

_Click_. I turned my head and watched the door swing open.

"CHRIS! OH MY GOD!" I sat up, wishing I could run into his arms, hold onto him and never let go. "Chris! I'm… I'm so happy!" Tears started flowing down my cheeks and I made no move to stop them. All I could think was '_He's alive! He's really alive!'_

"Tie her up," a cool, smooth voice said from the hallway. Chris advanced towards me, his movement jerky and stiff. He pulled out some rope from his pocket and reached towards me.

"Chris?" I whimpered, dragging myself away from him. I tried to meet his eyes, but his hair hung over them, making his face look oddly expressionless. "What are you doing?"

My back hit the unrelenting wall, and I leaned my head back against it, staring at Chris pleadingly. His hands snatched my arms, gripping them tightly. I winced as pain shot through my body, and tried to shake him off- but he wouldn't let go.

"Chris?!" I wasn't crying anymore, just in shock. "Chris stop it! _Stop it_!" I squirmed in his grasp as he tied my hands together, and then my legs. He didn't even look at me while he did it.

When he was finished, he simply stood there, staring at the door.

I looked towards the door and saw who Chris was looking at.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, struggling even harder against my bonds. The rope cut into my sprained ankle and wrist, and every time I moved a shot of pain would jolt my body. Eventually I gave up, and leaned my head against the wall, my eyes focused on the blackboard.

"Tsk tsk, your language isn't very ladylike!" Hood man murmured, watching me from his position in the doorway. I refused to answer him, or even look at him, staring angrily at the wall. Angry footsteps traveled across the room and his body stepped into my vision, blocking it completely. His hand reached down, gripping my chin as he forced me to look up at him.

"You will address me when I speak to you," he said coldly. "The only reason you're still alive is because of me."

I stared up at him boldly, eyes taking in his black hair spiked into a Mohawk, his multiple piercings and his black clothing. His eyes caught mine- they were a dark purple blue color- and the coldness of them made me want to curl up into a ball and hide. He was just so- so- _evil_ looking.

"You will address me as 'Sire' in public and 'Fang' in private." He kneeled down in front of me, still staring into my eyes. Then he reached out and gently stroked my cheek. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know me in private, little girl."

I wrenched my face from his grasp and turned my upper body towards Chris, glaring up at him angrily. "Are you just going to let him do this?" I yelled up at Chris, who was still staring at the doorway. He didn't even respond. Maybe he didn't want to see the desperate look in my eyes.

"Of course he won't," Fang said smoothly. "He only responds to my commands."

"Huh?" I kept my eyes trained on Chris as Fang's hands ran over my bruised arms. He pressed his fingers down on each bruise, making me flinch visibly.

"He's _changed_," Fang whispered. "He's one of us now."

"WHAT?!" I stared up at Chris in shock- he didn't look pale like a vampire. In fact he looked…

…yellow…

"You- you KILLED HIM!" I screeched, glaring crazily at Fang, who was smiling at me cruelly. "You turned him into-into-"

"A familiar?"

"A ZOMBIE!" tears pooled in my eyes, distorting my vision.

Fang stood up and stared down at my coldly.

"Listen to me, you little brat. I wasn't the one who killed him," he hissed angrily. "It was you- you sentenced him to death as soon as you tried to set him free!"

"That's not true!" I sobbed.

"Then, after you decided to _free_ him, you dropped him onto the ground and fell right on top of him! _You killed him!_"

I sobbed uncontrollably, dropping my head in shame. Had I done that? Had I really killed him?

"Be grateful that I gave him another chance to live," he smiled coldly. "Even if he is a walking corpse…" he turned away and walked to the door. "Bring the girl to my room and put her on the bed. I'll deal with her later."

His footsteps faded away down the hall.

Chris' arms picked me up off the ground, bridal style, and he carried me out of the room. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing too loudly as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button.

His body was no longer warm and comforting, even when he held me close like this. His arms and chest felt lean and hard, like unrelenting steel. His breath was just awful and his eyes were glazed, like the eyes of a porcelain doll.

I had done this to him.

I sobbed even harder as we rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. Chris carried me to a room and set me on the floor. He pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, then picked me up and brought me into the room.

"I'm sorry, s-s-so sorry!" I sobbed as he put me on the bed. I thought I saw something flash through his eyes, but I must have been mistaken- he just turned away and closed the door behind him.

"Wait! Don't go!" I wailed. "Don't leave me here!"

But he was already gone.

Fang's room was almost luxurious, as ridiculous as that sounds. Judging by the built in couches lining the walls, this room must have been some sort of staff or lounging room once. The bed that I was lying on was in one corner of the room, while in the opposite corner was a fairly large desk, complete with a comfy looking armchair and a laptop blinking away merrily. Between the bed and the desk was a long wall lined with the aforementioned built in benches and a small beer fridge. The walls opposite from the couches were covered in black curtains… windows, maybe? The other two walls were covered in paintings and bookshelves, and the door, of course. The tile floor was covered in a soft black rug, matching the black bedspread on the bed.

Everything looked very put together. I found myself wondering why he went to all the trouble of decorating such a temporary place.

_Vampires can't go out into the sun,_ I thought suddenly. _So during the day he must stay here._

Just the thought of spending days and days with that monster made me shudder. _Think of happy thoughts,_ I told myself, _Like rainbows and butterflies…_

But my mind kept jumping back to thoughts of Fang, or worse, Chris. I had stopped crying awhile ago, but the sadness and guilt inside was still there, and probably would be there for the rest of my life. It weighed down on my chest like a heavy rock- the more I thought about Chris, the heavier the rock became, and the more difficult it was for me to breathe.

"Don't think about it," I said loudly, trying to convince myself. "Thinking about it isn't going to help. Focus on your own problems- like getting out of these _stupid_ bandages!" The rope around my wrists and ankles caused a deep throbbing, itchy pain that would _not_ go away. I glanced around the room desperately, looking for something to help.

Bed- not pointy. Books- not pointy. Desk- not pointy.

Beer Fridge.

Beer cap pointy.

"Aha!" I rolled off the bed and bit the floor on my right side. Wincing I rolled over to the fridge and opened it with my still bandaged hands. Then I grabbed a beer and started working away at the bonds using the pointy teeth of the beer cap.

A longtime later, the rope around my wrists _finally_ came off, and I worked even more vigorously at the rope around my ankles. The rope came off easily- it had loosened from all the kicking and rolling I had done in the past hours. I sat there for awhile, flexing my hands and feet to get the blood circulating back into them. My left hand and foot were feeling a lot better, bur that didn't change the fact that they were busted and very likely to heal wrong because of the ropes that had been cutting into them. I undid the foot bandage gingerly, and tried wrapping my foot again, but nothing I did seemed to make it go on right.

_Click._ I stiffened as the door opened softly behind me.

"That's not how you do it," a voice rumbled behind me. I stared down at my foot as Nicholas kneeled down in front of me. I glared at him bitingly.

"Don't touch me," I said bitingly.

"Let me bandage it," he grabbed my foot and bandaged it tightly. "There. Why'd you take it off in the first place?"

"I don't want it to heal wrong," I said lowly, undoing the bandage on my wrist. "When this is all over, I want to be able to walk properly…"

"When this is all over?" Nicholas echoed, his voice mocking. "Do you _really_ think that 'this' will end well for you?"

"Don't know, don't care. I just want my bloody hands and feet to work properly." I glared at him. "Now do my other bandage, please." He did my hand bandage carefully, wrapping it so tight that it pressed into all my bruises. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was sent to check up on you," Nicholas said. He spotted the rope that I had thrown carelessly onto the floor. "He'll be angry about that…"

"Why do you care?" I snapped. "You're the one that basically handed me over to him."

"I care because we're friends."

"We're not friends!" I yelled at him. "We're strangers, enemies even, but we'll never _ever_ be friends you stupid back-stabbing two-faced _asshole_!"

He stared at me silently for a long time, his eyes hard.

"Fine," he said finally, standing up. He slammed the door behind him as he stomped down the hall.

I stared at the door for a moment in silence, and then shook myself slightly.

"Time to stand up," I told myself firmly, grabbing onto the nearby beer fridge. "One," I shifted my weight onto my knees. "Two." My arms tensed. "Three." I pushed myself onto my feet, and then let out a small cry as my left ankle gave out. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I whimpered, cradling my foot. I felt my eyes start to tear up –I had never felt more vulnerable then that moment- but I bit my lip to keep the tears from coming.

Okay, so that was a bad idea. I lay down slowly, and rolled over to the bed. Using my right hand and foot, I hoisted myself onto the dark bed. Mmm. The bed was so comfortable- all fluffy and soft. It reminded me of Chris' bed- the rock pressed down… I wiggled under the blankets and closed my eyes. My ankle constantly throbbed with pain- I had probably damaged it when I had tried to stand on it- and my whole body ached. Even my head hurt like crazy. But despite all that, or maybe in spite of it, I started to doze off, eagerly reaching for dream land.

_'Listen to me Melissa,'_ a voice whispered. _'I have been sending you dreams to warn you of the predicament you're in right now- but you don't remember them. So I want you to listen to me very carefully.'_

"Mmhmm," I mumbled.

'_The Vampires are planning something, and you'll probably help them- in fact they'll make you help them. They know very little about Silens, just that they can put Vampires to sleep. That's it. __**Don't tell them anything else. **__Understand?'_

"Don't tell them anything..."

'_I can't help you- interfering now could endanger your life. You are the key to ending this plan of theirs. Good luck.'_

"Mmm," I mumbled again, rolling over. My wrist and ankle screamed in pain under my weight. "AHH!" I yelled, rolling back onto my back. "Ow ow ow ow OW!"

After the pain subsided, I thought about my very odd dream. Strange, I never remembered my dreams, but this one I remembered perfectly, right down to the 'good luck'. In fact, the voice sounded familiar to.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _ The sound of footsteps echoed just outside the door. I sat up slowly, my eyes fixed on the door.

The door was flung open and Fang walked through, his eyes flashing as he scanned the room. His eyes found mine as he made his way towards me.

I couldn't help but flinch back a little as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Why hello there," he said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine thanks," I said coldly, glaring at him from my nest of blankets.

"How's the ankle?"

"Fine. Thanks."

His dark eyes glittered dangerously as he leaned towards me. "Someone told me that you somehow cut the ropes around your wrists and ankles."

Nicholas must have told him, that traitor. I decided his comment wasn't answer-worthy, so I stayed silent.

He turned his head and surveyed the room until he saw the rope, lying shredded on the ground in front of the beer fridge.

"Huh," he said. Then suddenly he grabbed my hair and wrenched it back painfully. I whimpered as he pulled my head back, exposing my neck. "You've been a very naughty little girl."

I gasped as he ran his nose along the length of my throat.

"Fuck, your blood smells good," he whispered. "Maybe I'll have a little taste-"

"Don't," I gasped, panicked. My vision started to darken and my breathing sped up as he ran his tongue along the base of my throat. "_Please_!"

Suddenly he stopped licking and let go of my hair, pulling away from me. I tucked my head into my chest and curled up into a ball, my eyes staring down at my stomach as I tried to control my breathing.

"I like it when you beg," he said softly.

"Ugg." I closed my eyes and curled up even tighter.

"But blood isn't the only thing you have that I want." I cracked an eye open and met his calm look. He was leaning on his elbows, his face about a foot from mine. "I know what you are- last night gave enough proof that's for sure. And I know what you can do. And I want you to do it, to me, right now."

Again I stayed silent.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "Bitch!" he hissed. "Do it! NOW!"

"I- I can't." I said through gritted teeth. "It's not midnight yet."

"Yes it is," he said, lying down beside me.

"No it's not," I said, not looking at him even though his eyes were fixed on my face. "I would be invisible if it was."

Silence met my words. Eerie silence- I didn't like it. I looked up, and saw that he was smiling widely, his eyes twinkling as if he was thinking about some hilarious joke.

"What?" I was confused. "What?"

"Well, we couldn't have you disappearing on us, now, could we?" he said. "You're such a valuable tool."

I stiffened and felt myself blush. So I was a _tool _now, huh.

"What did you do?" I asked lowly. "Why am I not turning invisible?!"

"Not telling," he smiled wickedly, his fingers playing with his piercings. "Now put me to sleep."

"…" What harm could it do? And while he slept, maybe I could hit him over the head with something and steal his keys- a beer bottle would work- Beer seems to be a useful tool for me lately-

As if he read my mind, Fang's arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me into his side. I fought his grip like a wildcat-

"You have two choices," he said as he grabbed my flailing wrists with one hand. "You can be a good girl and I'll let your boyfriend live, or you can be a bad girl and I kill him."

"W-what?" I yelled as I tried to kick him with my good leg. "He's already dead!"

"No he's not," Fang said, grabbing my leg with his free hand. "He's only half dead."

"What?!"

"So let's get this straight- if you fight, try to attack me or try to run away, I'll kill him. And even if you try to run, this place is infested with my followers. You'd never make it past them. Are we clear?"

His words swirled around my head, like a cloud of darkness.

"Crystal," I whispered, falling limp. The rock on my chest sunk back down, heavier than ever before.

"Now," he said, his hand snaking back around my waist. "I want to sleep. I haven't slept for so long-" his breathe tickled my ear. "I'm loosing my patience."

He pulled me into him, his grip bruising my hip.

"Do it. Now." His lips twisted into a snarl. "You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

He was right about that.

I touched his forehead gently, and felt my power blast into him. His rigid body relaxed as his eyes fluttered closed, and he pulled me into him, crushing me into his rock hard body as he drifted off to dreamland-

A soft sigh escaped his lips, so soft I almost didn't hear it.

I lay awake, my eyes wide open, shivering. While he slept so peacefully, I was stuck in the real world, to worried and afraid to do anything but lie still.

**Author's note: **This chapter was so hard to write- honestly, I had next to no time to write it this week. I'm trying my best to update every Sunday, but it's getting more and more difficult. Anyways, the inspirational song for this chapter is the song 'Broken' by Seether, featuring Amy Lee…

Thanks to my fab reviewers: Iccle Fairy, the-Imagined, Hannah Montana, Ihaconch, Aurora, Elvish Kiwi, Animals are my LIFE, sail420247, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, Tenshi.Kimiko, porkypick, Bumbledbee, daring 2 dream, sueariel, Beauty in Truth, and sweet thoughts! I've finally reached the big 1-00 for reviews, and I'm hoping to reach 200 like my last story.

Anyways, try not to be too mad about Chris. I did promise everyone that nothing _really_ tragic happens in this story.

Updates on Sunday!

-teardrop O


	13. Chapter 13

"Good evening," his voice mumbled into my ear. I stiffened and tried to pull out of his grasp, but his hand around my waist tightened. He pulled me closer to him, and tucked my head under his chin.

"I haven't slept in so long," he mumbled, his eyes still half shut. "It feels so good to be able to shut my eyes and close off the world."

"…" I glared at his chest scathingly.

"As of now, you are mine," he said lazily, toying with my hair.

"No I'm not." Jerk.

"Don't argue with your master," he said. "I'd hate for you to see me angry."

"Master?!" What a prick.

"Yes, I'm your master. I _own _you. You are my slave. I can make you do _anything I want."_

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled as his hands ran down the sides of my body. He pushed me away and slapped me squarely across the face.

"Bitch," he said calmly, his dark eyes hard. "If you so much as squirm, I'll break your other ankle."

_Shit._ He looked like he meant it, to- it was scary how calm he said it. I lay still, shivering as his hands ran down my breasts and stomach, down to-

"_Absolutely not!"_ I said, my voice like ice. His hands paused, and he looked at me curiously. Then he started to laugh.

"A virgin?!" he chuckled. "Oh for gods sake! You're a _virgin?!"_

A hot blush crept down my hairline and spread across my face. I wiggled out of his grasp and rolled off the bed, falling with a _thump _onto the floor. Pain shot down my body as I rolled away from him, across the room. Then I lay on the floor and faced the oh so interesting wall, my face and neck still warm with my blush.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," I could feel his gaze burning into the back of my head. "I just didn't think any kid older than eighteen still had their virginity these days."

"I'm seventeen," I mumbled, still facing the wall.

"Well, my little girl, I've gotta go to work now. Would you like anything before I go?" he asked mockingly as he stood up from the bed.

"I have to use the bathroom," I whispered.

"Speak louder."

"I have to use the bathroom," I said loudly, another blush creeping across my face. I could hear him chuckle at my embarrassment. _He's in a good mood- must be because he finally slept._

"Well, come on," he paused at the door. I turned over and sat up slowly, looking at the floor. I pushed myself onto my knees and put my weight on my right foot, hoisting myself slowly up. I stood there, balanced on one foot, trying not to fall over.

Fang watched me from the doorway, an expectant smile on his face. He wanted me to ask him for help. Yah right. Like that was ever going to happen.

I hoped along the wall, holding onto it with my right hand. _Hop. Hop. Hop._

He slipped out of the room silently, walking quickly down the hall. I hopped as fast as I could- meaning not very fast at all- all the way down the hallway.

"Here we are," he stopped in front of a staff washroom of some sort. "Towels are by the sink," he mentioned as he turned away. I pushed the door open and hopped into the washroom, just making it through the doorframe as the door closed.

After I did my business, I hopped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean with a bar of soap that I found on the sink. I wet my hair thoroughly (darn, no shampoo!) and let the warm water rush over me. The water felt so good on my aching body.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, and then I looked around for my clothes, which I had thrown haphazardly on the floor by the shower.

They were gone.

Shivering, I clutched the towel tighter to my body and looked around; someone was in here with me. Clothes can't just go _poof_ and disappear.

His cool breath slid along my wet back, making me shiver violently.

"I brought you some new clothes," he said, smiling at the startled look on my face. "What's wrong, little girl? Are you afraid of me?"

I took a step away from him for modesty's sake, and clutched the towel tighter around me. "Screw off."

"Maybe I will," he smiled at me, his dark eyes twinkling.

"Take your towel off."

It took me a second to register what he said. "No!"

"I'm your master, slave. When I ask you to do something, you _do_ it." His dark cloak swirled around him as he stepped towards me, his arms crossed across his chest. "Take the towel off."

"NO!" I yelled at him, shuffling away from him frantically.

"Take the fucking towel off!" he hissed, his hand reaching towards it.

"Over my dead body!" I shrieked up into his face as my back hit something uncomfortable- the blinds on the washroom window.

"That can be arranged, bitch!" he grabbed a fistful of my hair and whipped my head back, slamming it into the window. Pinpricks of light danced in my eyes and my body shook as his cold one pressed against mine.

"Don't-" I whimpered as his head descended towards my neck. "No-"

"Why not?" His fangs rested gently against my frantic pulse.

"B-because," I stuttered. "You need me!" -_Think fast, Mel- _"How can I help you get to sleep if I'm dead?"

A pause of silence filled the bathroom. After a moment, Fang lifted his head slowly and stood up rigid straight, staring down at me coldly. "You're right." He made his way to the door.

"You can wander around this building if you want. Don't try to run- a few friends of mine are assigned to guard you. I expect you to be back in my room by sunrise."

Then, without a backwards glance, he left.

"Thank fucking god," I let myself slide down the wall until I was resting on the floor. "How am I going to get out of this?"

The way I saw it, things were just going downhill. Just today I had witnessed just how bad of a temper Fang had, and how easily he could loose it. It was only a matter of time before he killed me.

_Well then,_ my mind reasoned, _you have to get away. Run._

I stood up slowly, again balanced on my right foot, and got changed in the clothes that Fang had left for me by the door- my underclothes and a white dress. I never liked the color white. No matter how hard you try to keep white clothes clean, they always get dirty.

White is also the color of the virgin.

And it's also the color of the clothes a sacrifice might wear.

How fitting, in a cruel and sarcastic way.

_Hop. Hop. Hop._ I made my way down the hallway. First things first: I had to find a way out and there was no way out on the top story of a building. The elevator was what I needed, and I did find it, after about five minutes of hopping. I leaned against the wall as I waited for the elevator to come. My ankle still throbbed painfully but the pain seemed to have dulled down, which was a good sign. I didn't dare put any weight on it though, seeing as how I almost fainted when I tried that last time.

I rode the elevator down to the main floor and hopped out, looking around. I was in a crisp lobby, complete with white tile floors (grr. White.) and cream colored walls. Couches and vending machines lined the walls, and there were several glass doors right in front of me.

Too bad the entire room was infested with Vampires.

"Look, it's the human girl," one Vampire, a man with shiny black hair, pointed out. The other Vampires, about ten of them, stopped talking and turned to stare at me.

"Well hello there," one man with blonde-gold hair snickered as he stood up from the couch. "Last time I saw you, you were sitting in the dirt, on your knees. I bet you spend a lot of time like that, right?" They all snickered at that. I lifted my eyebrow and met his gaze squarely.

"How mature of you to say that," I said sweetly. "Did your mother teach you your fine manners?"

"Why you little-" he lunged towards me, but a bunch of his friends held him back, while the other bystanders snickered.

"Easy, Brent. She's just a kid," someone said.

"Yah man, cool it down. Don't loose your head over a stupid human."

"She's not a stupid human," A cold voice echoed over the room, causing me to start and the other Vampires to fall silent. I turned my head and watched as Nicholas pushed himself away from the far wall.

"She's not just a stupid human," he said again. "She's the leader's human. If you lay one finger on her, you're asking for death."

"What's so important about her anyways?" Brent snapped, sitting back down on the couch.

"You don't know?" Nicholas asked as he walked towards Brent. "She has magic."

"I saw her disappear and all that," Brent said, leaning back against the couch. "But that's nothing. Anyone with a magical gift can do that."

I cleared my throat loudly and gave Nicholas a look. I really, really didn't want these Vampires to know what I was- they would use me just like Fang did.

Nicholas met my look squarely, his eyes hard. He gave a small nod, so small I was the only one who noticed it, and turned back to face Brent. "It's a secret."

"Obviously you know what's what, seeing as how you're the leader's lapdog," Brent toyed with a ring on his finger lazily. "You know, I was the one who killed you, that day when you were drunk after work."

_W-_

_What?_

"So?"

"So, technically I'm your maker. You should have to do whatever I say."

_Nicholas was killed after work- drinking?_

"That's not how it works."

"Tell me what's so goddamn special about the girl," Brent was getting angry now. "Why-"

"Nicholas!" I blurted out. "Nicholas, did they kill you that day we drunk that wine during work?"

Nicholas turned his handsome head and looked at me calmly. "Yes." Then he turned back to continue his debate with Brent.

_Oh my god._

I remember- he was shy before that day, never talking to Lisa or me, really. After that one day we drunk that wine at work, he was different. He flirted with Lisa, he was weird towards me, and he had gone out of his way to try and become friends with me-

"-can't tell you," Nicholas was saying.

"Did you make friends with me just because _He_ wanted you to?" I blurted out again.

Nicholas shot an annoyed look at me. "Go back upstairs. We'll talk about that later."

"No! I want to know now!" I knew I was acting like a brat, but honestly, I was so _tired_ of all these secrets.

He walked quickly towards me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to run me over. He veered around me and slammed his hand on the elevator button. He grabbed onto my right arm and hauled me into the elevator.

"Go to the second floor, and wait for me in the farthest classroom to the right," he said, gritting his teeth.

"You won't tell them about me, will you?" I asked in a low voice.

He turned his face away and hit the second floor button, then stepped outside of the elevator. The last thing I saw was his retreating back and Brent's angry face before the elevator door closed.

The classroom I was waiting in was very bright and cheerful- the walls were red, the floor wood, and each desk had a bright blue chair. The board was squeaky clean, and a new box of chalk sat on the teacher's desk. The room had several windows, all covered with thick black drapes.

I sat down on the teacher's chair and wheeled it over to the blackboard. Grabbing a piece of chalk, I lifted my hand to the board and started drawing.

"Cute," a voice said from the doorway. I looked over at Nicholas and frowned, then turned back to my picture.

"I wonder how you can draw such innocent pictures when in a situation like this…"

"It's just my name," I pointed out.

"And some hearts and flowers," Nicholas said dryly.

"Don't make fun," I put the piece of chalk down and spun my chair to face Nicholas. "I want you to explain everything to me."

"Why should I? You've never done anything for me." He glared at me, which was something I had never experienced from him. "In fact, we're not even friends."

I frowned up at him. "Look, I need your help. I have to get out of here. Fang was _this close,_" I pinched my thumb and pointer finger together. "To killing me this morning."

Nicholas frowned, his eyebrows and corners of his mouth pulling downward.

"I have to know everything. I have to know what's going on."

"You're planning on running away," he said. I looked up, startled.

"No," I lied. "Of course not. I'm just-"

"You're planning on running away," he said again. "Let me tell you right now that you won't be able to."

"I know there's guards and stuff-"

"It's not just that," Nicholas interrupted. "He knows who you are- what you look like- _he will hunt you down_. And if that doesn't work, he will kill your family, friends, and coworkers- anyone who knows you, until you come back to him."

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Would he actually do that?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Darn," I hung my head. "What I don't understand is how he found out about me in the first place…"

"He saw you at the club that night," Nicholas said. "He saw you, and he almost killed you when he lit the floor of the bathroom floor on fire- do you remember?"

"…" no, but he didn't need to know that Chris had stolen my memories.

"Then his scouts reported that you were snooping around, so he started to take a special interest in you, and he sent you little notes. And then, of course, you ran into their little party in that parking garage. He decided you knew too much- and he also knew you had magic of some sort- so he decided to keep you for himself, or kill you."

I thought about this for a minute. "But… why did they turn _you_ into a Vampire?"

"Because they saw you talking to me, and decided they needed a spy close to you."

"They killed you to keep an eye on me?"

"Yes."

I put my head in my hands. "Shit Nicholas, I'm so sorry."

"Saying sorry isn't going to change anything, is it?" he snapped.

"I-I-" shit, I was crying. AGAIN! Ye gods, how I _hate_ to cry! "Everyone is dying because of me. It's all my fault and I don't know how to fix it!"

My hysterical voice bounced around the room for a bit.

"I think you do know what to do."

I looked up at him, confused. He met my look squarely, his blue eyes impassive.

"You know what to do." Then he turned around and left the room, his footsteps fading down the hallway.

"Stupid mysterious Vampires," I hopped my way back to the elevator. "Why can't they ever just say it straight out! It's all riddles and clues- how dumb is that?"

The elevator went up to the seventh floor, and when it stopped I hopped down to the washroom- my head was starting to hurt from dehydration and my right leg was starting to hurt from all the jumping. Maybe I could find some Advil in there.

I rummaged around the cupboards, searching for some form of a painkiller.

What had Nicholas meant by '_You know what to do_.'? My tired mind tried to process his words.

Wait, did he mean- did he want me to _kill_ Fang?

I stopped rummaging through the useless cupboard and made my way back to Fang's room.

How was I going to kill a full grown Vampire? I had no weapons, or silver- nothing really. There was no way I could kill him. The only thing that can really kill Vampires is sunlight, and only then if they are exposed to it for awhile.

Sunlight…

I snuggled under the covers and let my body relax. I was so tired. Last night I had not slept at all. Or last morning, I guess. Whatever. The point is, I needed sleep _now._

My eyes fluttered shut, and I hugged my legs to my body. It only took a few seconds for me to fall into a deep sleep.

And the best part is, I didn't have any bad dreams.

Besides, I really didn't need bad dreams. My _life_ was one big, bad dream.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?" I cracked my eyes open and peered up at Fang irritably. "What?"

"Come play with me, little girl." he tugged at the covers around my body.

"I have to use the washroom," I said hurriedly, sitting up.

"Wait," he said sternly. Then he leaned forward and kissed me, his fangs grazing my lower lip.

I stared at him, speechless with shock.

"I've been thinking about doing that all night," he said. Then he smiled evilly. "Now hurry up so we can…" he trailed off, his eyes saying the things he didn't say.

He was hungry.

But not for blood.

I shrunk away from him and slid off the end of the bed, practically sprinting for the washroom.

"Oh god," I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, resting my head against the cold wood. I was about to be ra- _No!_ My mind put up a brick wall to keep me from panicking.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I glanced around; searching for a hiding spot- the only thing even slightly hidden was inside the shower. I dove into it and hid behind the curtain, holding my breath.

The door opened silently and I heard him step lightly into the room.

"Where has my little girl gone?" his voice rang out, grating against my nerves. "Well, that's fine. I've always liked a good game of hide and go seek."

The door shut with a _click_ as he made his way into the center of the washroom. He stopped and stood perfectly still. _What is he doing?_ I thought. Terrified, I realized he was _sniffing_ the air. _Oh god oh god-_

"Fee Fie Foe Fum, I smell the blood of a little girly," he said. Memories of that time he chased me crossed my mind- he had used that same rhyme that time to.

The curtain was ripped away from the shower, startling me into a scream. "Boo!" he said, smiling at me as I cringed away from him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out of the shower; not an easy feat -even as a grown man- since I was kicking and punching every part of him I could.

He threw me onto the ground like a small child would toss a rag doll. My head struck the tile floor, sending me into a daze for a moment, giving him enough time to straddle me, pinning my flailing arms over my head.

"Come on," he groaned. "Stop fighting, bitch!"

"No!" I spat up at his face. Then I kneed him in the back as hard as I could.

"Oof!" he let go of my arms and leaned forward. I slammed my fists into his crotch, then somehow (don't ask me how) rolled him off of me. He reached after me as I crawled away, and grabbed onto my leg, pulling me back towards him. I grabbed onto the window curtain and hung on for dear life, trying to shake him off of me.

_Oh god, please, I don't want to be raped…_

Then it hit me.

_Sunlight-_

I grabbed the sides of the curtain and pulled with all my might, letting Fang's strength help me. The curtain ripped off the window, letting rays of sunlight fly into the room.

Fang shrieked and let go of my ankle, backing away from the window. But he couldn't run away from it- it was everywhere, filling up the whole room, spraying over the tiles, making them glisten. It looked almost heavenly.

I pulled myself up using the window ledge.

"You are _never_ going to fucking rape me, you fucking bastard!" I yelled, my eyes squeezed shut to keep the tears from running down my face.

He stopped yelling, and complete silence filled the room. He was dead.

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around the room, looking for his body.

Fang was sitting on the floor near the far wall, looking back at me coldly. I stared back at him, a smile on my face.

Then he blinked.

"W-what?"

He blinked again, and then his mouth slid into a deathly grin.

"_WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD_?!"

**Author's note:** I wonder if people actually read thses things? I could probably ramble on and on about nothing or criticize people like crazy and no one would even notice…

Oh well. Just in case anyone reads this (:P) thanks to: Tenshi.Kimiko, simplegrl007, Elvish Kiwi, sweet thoughts, sueariel, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, daring 2 dream, porkypick, Beauty in Truth, Iccle Fairy, Hannah Montana, The-imagined, and Soulcry. Your reviews are appreciated- because I honestly can't tell what's good and what's bad in my stories…

So anyways, just to clear things up, there's still some explaining to do about:

why Mel can't turn invisible

why Fang didn't die

how Chris really died

Nicholas being good, or bad (???)

The Vampire's evil plan

Have I missed anything? I don't think so….

-teardrop O


	14. Chapter 14

"Mel?"

I opened my mouth to say something-anything- but all that came out was a mouthful of blood. My eyes followed a tiny drop of crimson as it flew through the air and landed on a shiny white tile. Such a contrast, white and red. One so clean, and the other a dreadful curse.

"Mel!" Nicholas ran across the bathroom floor and knelt beside me. I lifted my head slightly and peered up at Nicholas. His handsome face was twisted into a frown and his eyes, for once, showed that he was very worried. "What happened?!"

I held out my hand and Nicholas helped me to my feet. Swaying, I held onto Nicholas' arms to get my balance. The world slowly came into focus and I hobbled over to the sink. I spat out a mouthful of blood- _Disgusting,_ I thought, as I watched a chunk of my tooth float down the drain.

"Melissa, what happened?" I looked up into the mirror and met Nicholas' eyes with my lifeless ones.

"He got mad."

I spat out another chunk of tooth and washed my mouth out with the tap water.

"He didn't _do_ anything to you, did he?" I could feel his hands resting on my shoulders, but I refused to meet his eyes. Instead I stared at the sink.

"I don't think so," I said slowly. "I called him some names and he knocked me out." I winced. "He punched one of my teeth out."

"But he didn't-" Nicholas grimaced and left it at that.

"Nah, he didn't rape me. He was going to, but then he got too mad." Though the truth was I couldn't remember anything after I passed out…

Nicholas squeezed my shoulder and his expressionless eyes flickered over to the sink briefly. The scent of my blood must be affecting him.

"Do you need anything? Bandages, ointment?"

"Some food and water would be nice. I haven't eaten at all today," I touched the back of my head and winced at the feel of a very large and painful bruise. "And some Advil, if you have any."

Nicholas nodded and turned to leave.

"Why did you come and find me?" Honestly, no one else seemed to care about me- he was the only one who ever even attempted to help me.

"I've been assigned to take care of you, and that's what I'm doing," he strode towards the door. "I'll be back in five minutes."

The door shut softly behind him, hardly making a sound.

I stared at myself in the mirror- scraggly tangled hair, awful under eye circles, bruised neck and arms, blood spattered dress- I looked like some poor victim from a scary movie. The corpse bride, only uglier and deader looking.

Shuddering, I turned away from the mirror and surveyed the bathroom. It was darker now- I must have been passed out all day- and nothing save for the broken shower curtain and a spatter of blood on the floor showed that anything had happened at all. Even the window curtain had been jammed back on the window.

_Why did the sunlight not kill him?_ That was the big question that stuck in my mind while I surveyed the room. The sunlight should have killed them, but it hadn't. Why oh why had it not worked?

I struggled to remember everything I knew about Vampires. Nothing in particular sprang to mind. _He should have died,_ I was panicking now. _Is this guy invincible or something?_

A soft step to my left made me jump in surprise. Nicholas closed the door softly behind him and silently passed me a bottle of water and three Advil. I downed them in one go and sipped the water lightly- I had to save some for later, just in case. Then I grabbed the food from Nicholas, a sandwich. It was gone in record time.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly. Hey, my dad taught me my manners, and he told me that I had to be polite to _everyone_. He didn't necessarily say 'Be polite to scary-assassin-Vampires-who-want-to kill-you-and-feast-on-your-blood,' but same difference, right? Because lately _everyone_ seemed to be scary-assassin-Vampires-who-want-to kill-me-and-feast-on-my-blood.

Nicholas just watched me silently, his eyes blank. I fidgeted under his gaze and looked away, leaning against the wall.

"You didn't do what I told you to do?"

I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think I didn't try? I got him in direct sunlight! And it didn't work!" I glared at him. "This guy has to be invincible!"

"…"

"Please say he's not," I begged.

"He's the only leader that has lasted this long," Nicholas' perfect mouth curved into a frown. "He's the one who brought everyone to Ottawa."

"Just my luck that a bunch of Vamps would decide to move into my home town," I rubbed my eyes tiredly and tried to smile. Nicholas shrugged and turned away. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do." he said, opening the door. "I wouldn't go downstairs if I were you. Someone might find the scent of your blood to appetizing to resist."

"Ugh," I said after he was gone. Lightly I pushed myself away from the wall and rested a bit of weight on my left foot. A wave of relief washed over me- I could put some weight on it, though I would probably have to limp everywhere.

I wished that I could just fly away. It would solve all my problems. Well, almost all of them.

_Oh Chris,_ I thought. _I miss you._

To distract myself from the overwhelming guilty, I put my poor memory to work by trying to think of all the things I had learned about Silens. Was there some sort of power that could keep me from changing form and flying?

Briefly I remembered one of Grit's lessons, back when I was just learning about my powers:

_"When you fly through the air, you have to stay focused," Grit said sternly, looking me right in the eye. "You have to stay concentrated. If you loose concentration, you will _**fall**___"_

_I gulped and nodded my head dumbly. Grit was unnerving while he was teaching. _

_"Silens also have a few other powers. They can bestow sleep, of course, and they can hear people's thoughts."_

_"I can read people's minds?!" I leaned forward eagerly, resting my elbows on the table. _

_"Not necessarily," Grit said. "You see, people's thoughts spin around them- sort of like a web. Every once in awhile, a thought will escape from that web and float into the air. If it reaches you, you'll hear it. If not, the wind blows it and it eventually fades or flies up into space." Grit tapped his fingers lightly on the table. "Therefore, a thought you hear might come from a very long way away, and it may not be a thought a person is immediately thinking."_

_"That's so cool!"_

_"But Silen's also have one weakness, at least there's only one that we know of- silver." _

_"Really?" I was heartbroken. "But dad gave me a silver locket for Christmas!"_

_"You can wear silver during the day," Grit reassured me. "Just make sure you take it off at night. If you leave it on you won't be able to change into your Silen form, though you'll still be able to use your other powers."_

_"Okay," I agreed happily. "But why can't people see us at night?"_

"Silver?" I squawked. "They put silver on me?" I ran my hands over my arms, around my neck and waist- nothing. _Darn._ But that had to be it. Silver was the only thing that could affect me like this.

I felt the Advil kick in and my head started to feel better. I considered going downstairs, but, as Nicholas said, that would be a bad idea. I couldn't stay in the washroom all day.

Besides, I was getting really sick of all the _white_ in this room.

I hobbled out of the room and glanced around. A figure was standing further down the hallway, right in front of the elevator. I froze and watched the silent shadow, trying to figure out if he was a threat or not. After a minute or so, he didn't move, so I decided to take a chance and hobbled down the hall towards Fang's room, keeping an eye on the figure as I drew closer and closer to him. The fluorescent light lit up his face in an awful way, but I still recognized his features.

"Chris?!" I stood stock still for a minute, and I felt my heart tighten in my chest. I took a deep, shuddering breath and hobbled up to him. I stopped right in front of him and looked up at him, trying to ignore his stiff body. "Chris, it's me, Melissa."

He didn't even blink.

"Don't you remember me at all?" I felt the tears coming, damn them. "Do you remember following me on the street? Do you remember sitting with me at the movies? Hugging me? Kissing me?"

His face was completely blank. "Chris," I begged, shaking his stiff shoulders. "Say something. Anything!"

Nothing. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep the tears from coming. Faintly, so faintly I almost didn't hear it, I heard a very soft sound of a throat clearing.

I opened my blurry eyes and rubbed the tears from of them, watching Chris. His mouth was moving, barely moving, but still- he was trying to speak.

My jaw dropped with shock. "What? What is it?" I urged him. "Say something!"

An expression of pain slowly appeared in his eyes, and his mouth stopped moving. I stared at him, waiting, but nothing happened, save that after some time the pained expression faded from him slowly, ever so slowly.

"Chris," I took a hold of his hand. "I want you to squeeze my hand if you can understand what I'm saying. Can you understand me?" I held perfectly still, waiting for him to react. After a minute of waiting, his hand twitched slightly. The pain was back in his eyes, and I waited for it to go away, my stomach fluttering excitedly. "Do you remember me? I'm Melissa." _Squeeze._ I waited until the pain was gone from his eyes and tried again. "Chris I'm sorry- this is all my fault." _Squeeze._ "I'm going to save you. I just haven't figured out how yet."

He didn't squeeze that time. In fact, he grew abruptly super stiff. I let go of his hand in surprise and stepped back, surveying him. If I hadn't known better, I might have thought he had turned to stone.

_Ding._ The elevator opened, and Nicholas stepped out just as Chris stepped aside. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get into the elevator!" I lied crankily.

"He was put here to keep you from going out, and other unwanted people from coming in," Nicholas said.

I shrugged and looked down at the floor, trying to portray the image of a heartbroken girl rather than the excitement I felt at my contact with Chris.

"You're wanted downstairs," Nicholas said.

"Why?"

"_He_ requested it." He held the button down to keep the elevator doors open. "I suggest you hurry up."

I debated running away- ha, run! More like hobble- but decided against it. Nicholas would catch up with me and I would undoubtedly get punished for it later. I stepped carefully around Nicholas, eyes flickering briefly to Chris, and tucked myself into the corner of the elevator.

"What does he want?" I asked bitterly. "Hasn't he had enough fun with me already?"

"I don't know." A few moments passed in silence, until the elevator reached the first floor. Nicholas pushed me gently out the door and pulled me along down the hall, walking quickly. He stopped abruptly in front of a plain wooden door and opened it, shoving me into the room and slamming the door behind me.

I stumbled on my bad foot but managed to keep my balance by grabbing onto the door frame. I looked up and caught the cold eyes of none other than Fang himself, who was sitting at the head of a long table. Other Vampires sat around him, all looking at me curiously.

"Come here," Fang beckoned me with his finger, evil smile fluttering on his lips. I stood frozen with shock, looking for all the world like a startled rabbit. Then I pulled myself together and made my way slowly across the room, sliding behind the Vampires seated at one side of the table.

When I finally reached Fang, he stood up and offered me his chair. Too scared to meet his eyes, I sat down slowly, my shoulders slumping as I tried to hide behind my hair. A jolt of electricity shot through me as Fang placed his hands on my shoulders.

"This is the girl," he said, his voice slithering around the room. "She put me to sleep yesterday, and now I can go out into the sun without a problem." He squeezed my shoulders lightly.

"Are you sure it was her that did it?" one Vampire asked doubtfully. "Maybe you ate something-"

"No. It was her." His hands tightened. "I'm sure of it."

"So you're saying that this kid put you to sleep with her magic powers, and now you can suddenly go out in the sun?" another Vampire asked skeptically.

"That's what I'm saying," Fang said. "But I don't think it lasts long. I started to get itchy by sunset today." He paused. "So now, as my esteemed council, you will all have the privilege of having this wonderful power bestowed on you."

Tense silence filled the room. I stared down at the table, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"You don't believe me." A statement, not a question. "I'm your fucking leader, and you don't believe me."

"That's not it-"

"She will put you to sleep and you will goddamn well like it!" Fang roared. "And that's an order! Anyone who disagrees will be slaughtered right now!"

Another tense silence filled the room.

"Alright," his hands lifted from my shoulders. "Go to them, and put them to sleep," he hissed in my ear. "Or so help me god, you will pay for it later."

I nodded, eyes not going any higher than his chest. He pushed me away from him and I walked slowly up to the first person. The man's mouth was frozen in a straight line, his eyes steely with disapproval. It was obvious that he didn't like Fang's orders. I gulped and touched his forehead lightly, letting my power flow into him. His head drooped into his chest and he started snoring almost immediately.

Twenty people later, I was done. Each one of the unhappy council members were passed out in their chairs, all except Fang himself, who was sitting on the edge of the table, watching me. I met his eyes squarely from across the table. "Done." I said, voice cold like ice.

"We have awhile to wait," Fang cocked his head slightly, his eyes mischievous. "Why don't you come sit over here with me?"

"No." I glared at him.

"What, are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Then why won't you come over here?"

"Because."

"I'm getting tired of this game, girl," his eyes were turning hard. "Either you come over here, or I come and get you."

I stayed perfectly still, watching as he stood up from the table. His strides were long and drawn out as he made his way to me.

He lifted a hand and backhanded me across the cheek, sending me crashing into the table. "I'm your master. You will obey my orders." He sat down on one of the chairs. "Now come and sit on my lap."

My cheek stung horribly but I managed to keep my eyes from smarting as I slowly made my way towards him. He grabbed me roughly around my stomach and planted me on his lap, arms holding my waist tightly.

"You know, the proud, angry you was fun for awhile," he said thoughtfully. "But I like it when you're scared better- you are scared, aren't you?" he paused and his arms tightened, his mouth resting lightly against my neck. "You're scared of me. You're scared of what I'm going to do to you."

"No. I'm. Not." I lied through clenched teeth. He laughed bitterly.

"Actually I have a surprise for you, little girl," he said. "Because of your disagreeable behavior last morning, I've decided to call in your mother."

_Huh?_

"My _mother?_"

"Yes," he chuckled. I turned my head to look at him, but his gaze seemed to have shifted slightly, almost like he was in a trance. "Come in." his voice resounded through the room. The door flew open and in stepped none other than my very own mother.

"Mom?" I watched as she stood awkwardly by the door.

"Come say hello to your daughter," Fang hissed. My mother strode across the room and stopped right in front of me, nodding stiffly.

_Oh god- no no no this is not happening!_

"Your daughter has been a very naughty girl," Fang said, sounding like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. "I suggest you punish her justly- slap her."

I watched in horror as my mom lifted her arm, slamming it squarely across my right cheek.

If it wasn't for Fang's arms, I would have crashed to the ground. As it was, he kept me sitting on his lap- but this only made the slap hurt more.

"Again." Fang ordered. I looked up into my mom's eyes pleadingly.

"Don't do this," I begged, even though her eyes were expressionless- dead.

Mom was a zombie.

Her hand came crashing down on my other cheek and I lurched the other way, tilting precariously over Fang's right leg. Tears of pain ran down my cheek, but I refused to cry out.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Fang asked, his arms tightening around my waist, squishing my stomach. I pulled away from him and tried to wipe my tears away.

"Again." Fang ordered.

_SLAP!_ This time I shrieked in pain. "No! No more!" I said. "Stop! I've learned my lesson!"

"Good girl," Fang said. "Go away," he told my mother, who left the room as quickly as she appeared. _My own personal nightmare,_ I thought as tears continued to roll down my cheeks. _My mother dies because of me, and then is force to beat me- her only child. _ I sobbed harder. _Why did you have to hit me so hard, Mommy?_

Fang flipped me around and pulled me closer to him. Tears ran down my face, and he leaned towards me and licked the salty water. I shoved my hands over my face and pulled back, but he pulled me closer still.

I jerked back from his obvious hardness- he was turned on my pain.

"Sick," I whispered. "You sick bastard."

I slapped him hard, wrenched myself out of his grasp and took off, running as fast as I could on my injured leg.

"Come back here right now, girl, or I'll wring your little neck!"

I ran down the hall, crying, running for the door. Someone blocked me, and I slammed into his broad chest. Strong arms circled around me.

"Let go of the fucking girl," Fang hissed. "She needs to be punished."

"Don't you think she's had enough?" a cool voice rumbled from my protector.

"I'm the leader here! I decide when she's had enough!" Fang hissed, his hands yanking my hair, whipping my head back.

"She's tired and scared," my protector said. "If you're not careful, this one will break, and you won't have anyone left to play with."

The hands let go of my hair.

"Fine." Fang hissed. "I expect her back in my room by sunrise." Then he was gone.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and looked up at my protector.

"Thank you," I said again. _Dad always said I should be polite to everyone…_

Nicholas stepped away from me and studied me, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Thank you," I said again, as my legs collapsed and I fell to the floor.

_Dad always said I should be polite to everyone, especially my friends…_

**Author's note:** ahem yes much to short. Inexcusable! Although I did write this all on my Friday night (I was bored lol) and next week it's going to be even harder to finish writing my chapter on time because I have a dance show… oh well.

I'm so disappointed. None of you got mad at me for 'killing' Chris off. How depressing. Does no one like Chris?

Anyways thanks to: Tenshi.Kimiko (you're always the first reviewer lol) daring2dream, sail420247, Animals are my LIFE (yay you caught up!) porkypick, Beauty in Truth, Unlikely Rose, Ihaconch, het2468, sweet thoughts, the-Imagined, Iccle Fairy and Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!

Some questions you might have that I can't answer but will be answered soon:

-Is it really silver that stops Mel from changing or something else?

-Is Nicholas falling in love with Mel and vice versa?

-Why is Chris suddenly responding to Mel? Why does he respond at all? Isn't he pretty much dead? How did he become a familiar?

-What exactly are the Vampires up to?

-When is Fang going to _die_ already?!

Some of you actually like Fang lol- you know, I think everyone has a particular taste in bad guys. So, for my next story (there will be a next one when this is done...I already have an idea) I want YOU GUYS to pick which kind of bad guy I should have. Check out My profile page, there's a poll on there…. The more votes I get, the better!

Updates on Sunday!

-teardrop O


	15. Chapter 15

"_Melissa! Pay attention!" _the voice spoke. "_It seems that things are more pressing than I thought."_

No shit Sherlock. "Meh," I muttered sleepily.

"_Listen Melissa! I was informed that a Vampire was seen out in public today. Apparently your powers give Vampires the temporary ability to live in sunlight."_

I nodded sleepily. I knew all this already, so why was the dream voice repeating it?

_"This is a huge advantage for them. Though the Vampires can't enter an unwelcoming household, they can enter public places. Of course, more humans are outside in public places during the day. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Melissa?!"_

"No," I mumbled. The voice sighed irritably.

"_What I'm saying is that you have succeeded in helping the Vampires with their plan. Now humans are in even more danger- surely you understand what the Vampire's plan is?!"_

"Nerargh," I wanted the voice to go away. I just wanted to sleep peacefully.

"_Don't you dare push me away, Melissa!"_ the voice barked. _"This is very important. If you don't stop this now, it's going to become a huge operation that __**can't be stopped.**__"_ the voice paused. _"Right now you are the only one near the inside of the operation- you need to stop this."_

His voice was hurting my head. I tossed and turned restlessly, wishing for the voice would just go away.

"_Just remember Mel- your gift and its side effects are a huge benefit for them, but they can benefit you as well, if you use them properly…"_

"Mel, wake up!"

"EEP!" I squeaked, almost bumping heads with Nicholas.

"It's almost sunrise," Nicholas said by way of explanation. I blinked up at him sleepily, mind blank. What was so important about sunrise? Sunrise… sunrise….

…_'I expect her back in my room by sunrise.'…_

"Oh man," I groaned. My slow mind started to pick up speed, replaying the events of last night and my very odd dream. _Stupid voice,_ I thought murderously. _Doesn't he know that I have worse things to think about? _Screw saving Ottawa. What about my virginity?!

Realization dawned on me- my thoughts had revealed some clear clues to me just now: one, the Vampires are trying to take over Ottawa, and two, that the voice's voice (ha!) was male.

"Eat this," Nicholas shoved a sandwich into my hands. Startled from my thoughts, I stared at the sandwich for a second before I realized what it was, and then chomped down on it happily, smacking my lips after it was done.

"Very good!" I exclaimed. "Nicholas is quite the fine chef!"

"It's a Subway sandwich," Nicholas pointed out dryly.

"I know," I lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'I was joking."

Nicholas' eyes turned dark. "How can you joke at a time like this?!"

Uh oh. Nicky's mad.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'grin and bear it'?"

"This is no time to be bearing anything. You are about to- ugh," he passed a hand over his face. "You can't just give in. You have to-"

"What? Fight?" I spat, temper rising. "Fighting gets me nowhere, except badly hurt!"

Nicholas regarded me silently for a moment, his blue eyes cold.

"You're afraid aren't you? You're scared of fighting. Scared of getting hurt. Scared of the unordinary."

"I'm not scared," I stuck my chin out stubbornly. "I'm just… out of ideas!"

"That's a lie."

"I am! I've tried sunlight-"

"And what else have you tried?"

I narrowed my eyes and said nothing.

"You can't give up," he said again. "We'll think of something." Nicholas stood up. "Let's go."

As we walked (err, hobbled) down the hall to the elevator, Nicholas and I didn't talk. We both strode silently forward, chins in the air, backs straight.

'_Grin and bear it," _I thought to myself. _What a horrible saying…_ I tried to think of a better one. Maybe the phrase 'Brave face' would suit this situation better? Hmm…

"What are you going to do?" Nicholas asked as we rode the elevator.

I looked at the 7th floor button, all lit up so brightly.

"I'm going to sleep with him," I said, my mouth pulling into a confident grin.

"What?!" I didn't have to look to know that Nicholas' expression would be alarmed.

"You heard me," I stepped out of the elevator and hobbled down the hall.

"Mel-"

"No," I flashed him a confident smile. "Don't say anything."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright." His blank look was back on. He unlocked the door and I stepped inside, ready to defend myself if I was suddenly attacked.

The door shut behind me with a soft click, and my confident smile melted. In fact, my very confidence melted. It seemed as if the dark sucked away all my hope.

I glanced around the silent, dark room, but there was no sign of him. I let out a breath of relief I'd been unconsciously holding.

A flash caught my eye from across the room. A laptop blinked away merrily, practically begging me to peek at it. Curious now, I made my way to the desk. The laptop was open, and before I knew it, I was tapping the power button. The screen flashed on, blinding me temporarily. I blinked vigorously, squinting at the screen. There was a program open on the screen- a very odd one if you ask me. It was a picture slideshow, and every ten seconds or so it switched pictures. It was weird though- all the pictures were almost identical. They were all pictures of his laptop.

_Odd,_ I thought. _I was expecting solitaire or something._

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

_Shit!_ I glanced quickly at the door and back at the screen. The picture was changed now-

It was a picture of a door.

_What?!_

**Tap. Tap. TAP.**

I slammed the laptop shut and scurried away from the desk to the far wall. I tried to slow my nervous breathing, taking deep breaths and holding them for a count of ten.

The door opened, letting in a burst of light. Covering my eyes, I peered at Fang, who stood poised at the doorway.

"Hello," he said. The door shut slowly behind him, and the last bit of light faded away. Momentarily blind, I stood still, glancing right and left nervously. _I can't see him…_

Out of nowhere his hand smacked me squarely across the cheek, sending me crashing onto the floor.

"That's for running away from me earlier," Fang hissed as he stood over me.

I stared up into his eyes as my cheek stung. I must have looked so calm, but really my whole self was a shaking bag of bones. _Come on, Melissa, pull yourself together._

Then, for no reason at all, I started to laugh.

Fang stood silent, probably struck dumb by my craziness.

"I bet you like that," I laughed lightly. "I bet you like hitting me- a girl. Does it make you feel stronger when you hit me?" more laughter echoed around the room. "Does it make you feel better?"

"SHUT UP!" Fang shrieked, kicking me furiously with his heavy boots. My laughter turned into wheezes as each kick struck me brutally. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The kicks slowed down a bit, then stopped completely. I lay completely still, head buried in my knees as I tried to stifle the aching pain that was spreading through my body.

"Fuck this," Fang said, sounding tired. "Fuck. This."

I peeked up at him and watched as he made his way to his bed. His shoulders, were they sagging?

"Just put me to sleep, god dammit," he said, lying down. Perfect silence spread through the room for a second before I could react. I struggled to my feet, and hobbled over to his bed. Leaning over him, I searched blindly for his forehead. An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me down, crushing my body to his. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain- my stomach was on fire-

"Put me to sleep," he muttered.

I tapped him lightly on the forehead, forcing a little more power than necessary into him.  
He passed out within seconds, arms still in a tight grip around my back.

_I feel like a teddy bear,_ I thought crossly as he snuggled his face against my neck.

"Mmm," Fang muttered in his sleep. "So warm…"

I almost laughed out loud at this- I was shivering so much I could hear my teeth clacking.

In case you were wondering, this is me 'sleeping with him'.

_Chris stood still, right in front of me. His mouth worked vigorously, trying to tell me something. _

_"Say something, Chris!" I begged. "Tell me you forgive me!"_

_His mouth kept moving and his throat strained, trying to make a noise. Nothing worked. _

_Finally his mouth stopped moving, and I grabbed his shoulders, crying, wanting him to speak to me. _

_His shoulders were rock hard- he was now a stone statue, and even as I watched, bits and piece of him fell away, crumbling into dust. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Fang stood beside me, his face covered in dirt, dust and blood. _

_"Do something!" I begged him. But now he was a stone statue to, crumbling slowly, bits of his arms and legs crumbling into dust even as his face fell apart. _

_And then I was standing in a sea of people. Their glances went through me- was I invisible? _

_But there was mom, and dad standing across the room. And Sara to. I walked up to Sara. "Hello?!"_

_She didn't look at me, just kept walking. She passed right through me.  
I made my way to mom and dad and tried to give them a hug. I passed right through them, stumbling as dad and mom walked away._

_Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and came face to face with Chris, now completely normal looking. _

_"Chris?" I murmured, crying. _

_"Who are you?" he asked, before turning around and running into the crowd. _

_"I'm Melissa!" I yelled. "Look at me! See me! __**Please!"**_

_And then Nicholas was pushing his way through the crowd, his eyes boring into mine. _

_"Melissa," he said._

"Mmm," Fang murmured, his arms tightening around my waist. I stiffened, eyes wide open, ready. Slowly he rolled me over to his side, his arms slipping off my waist. He sat up and yawned, stretching his back. Then he turned to me, his eyes somewhat peaceful.

"Thanks," he said, before getting up.

"….?!"

This was a side of Fang I had not seen before. I watched as Fang grabbed some clothes from a closet and headed to the door. Man- this guy-

"Don't fuck with me again, little girl," Fang growled, standing in the doorway. "Next time I won't be so nice about it."

Then he was gone.

_Crazy nut,_ my mind muttered while a blush spread across my cheeks. _He's lost his marbles- he's completely insane._

I sat up completely and stared around the room. The laptop was still sitting on the desk, shut now. I made my way to the desk and opened the laptop, hitting the power button. Just as I thought- because I had shut it, it was locked. Darn.

I thought about the weird program I had seen last night- it seemed the picture changed because the direction of my vision changed- and as Bear on Polka Dot Shorts would say, '_Coincidence? I think not.'_

I bolted out the door and made my way to the washroom. Ducking over the sink, I pulled at my eyelids, searching for some kind of contact lens.

I found it- it was perfectly clear with a tiny sliver of metal on the bottom part of the rim, so small I hadn't even noticed it.

I looked down at it curiously, turning it this way and that. Was it some sort of video camera? It had to be! I was about to throw it across the room when I saw something odd in the mirror.

Seconds before I had stared at my reflection in the mirror, and now the mirror showed nothing, save the bathroom wall.

My reflection was gone.

"Huh?" I looked down at myself and stifled a shriek- I was hovering two feet above the ground.

"W-what?!"

Then, "YES!"

Because, clearly, my powers were back. The contact lens' metal rim must be made of silver- the silver they had put on me in order to keep me from changing form.

"YES!" I punched my arm into the air, happy smile plastered on my face.

Now I could really take these guys down.

All the way down into the ground, where they belong.

**Author's note:** Okay so I'm going to apologize for a few things. One: I'm sorry it's too short, it's only five pages compared at my normal limit of seven. Two: Not much happened in this chapter. And Three: It's way too SHORT!!!!

…

Thanks to: Porkypick, Tenshi.Kimiko (way to go. You totally lost your reputation of reviewing first!) ElvishKiwi, Tami, Ihaconch, daring2dream, sweet thoughts, sail420247, Unlikely Rose, The Haunting Lady Nightshade, Animals are my LIFE, simplegrl007, Italiangirlinamessedupworld, Itoshi.Miko, Iccle Fairy, the-Imagined (as of now I'm not mentioning your name as a reviewer anymore unless you actually review :P) and Hannah Montana! Thanks so much! This is the most reviews I've ever received for one chapter- a total of 18! I'm hoping this time to reach a total of 20, so please please please review!

Okay so I've added another poll to my page, just a simple one. I just want to know what kind of story everyone prefers- romance, drama, etc… so if you guys could check it out, it would help me out so much, because I know what _I_ like to write, but knowing what other people like, especially my reviewers, will help my story writing a lot.

As for the 'best bad guy' poll, right now it's a tie between a funny bad guy and a badguy who thinks he's a good guy.. hmm…

Updates on Sundays!

-teardrop O


	16. Chapter 16

I stepped out of the elevator, and peered around the lobby, searching for Nicholas. Two or three Vampires were lounging by the doorway- not one of them glanced my way. I scanned the other side of the room, looking for the familiar blonde hair and blank look… Nope, nothing but a bunch of ordinary, or rather unordinary, Vampires.

Not wanting to stay there longer than I had to, I stepped back into the elevator and went to the second floor, resuming my search. A wicked headache attacked me as I peered into the brightly colored classroom that I had met Nicholas in before. I was about to step back out when I spotted a figure sprawled in a chair. Curious, I made my way to the figure, stepping quietly on the floor.

"You shouldn't be here," Nicholas said, his mouth barely parted, his eyes still peacefully shut.

Whoa, this guy was psychic. "Why not?"

"Because," Nicholas said. "I'm hungry."

"So? Why don't you get a subway san- _oh."_ Sometimes I wonder at my own stupidity. "Oh, well maybe I should be going-"

"No," Nicholas said, eyes opening. "You came here for a reason."

"Yes," I hesitated, unsure of what to do. "I have some good news." I took a deep breath and sat down beside him, trying very hard not to flinch away. "I've figured out a plan."

"A good plan, or just a plan?" he asked. I squinted at him, rubbing my temples, trying to figure out if he was teasing me or not.

"Well I-"

"Shh," he raised a finger to his lips.

"Well if you didn't want me to tell you than why-"

"We have to go some place more private," He said, a ghost of a smile flashing across his lips. I stood up, scowling.

"Fine. Lead the way."

Nicholas stood up very slowly, pulling me towards a closet in the corner. He opened the door and pushed me gently inside, shutting the door behind him. Standing in pitch black, I sighed a little too loudly.

"Hmph," I said crossly. "Is this private enough for you?"

"Yes," he said. He inhaled deeply, and grabbed my elbow gently, pulling me towards him. "_Yes." _ He hissed.

"Nicholas?" Alarmed, I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on my arms was too strong. "Nicholas! Stop!"

He pulled me against him, his breath going ragged. I strained away, but I couldn't see anything- even if I was to get free, how could I find the door? My ear pressed against his chest, and I heard nothing but angry breathing- no heartbeat, no nothing.

I felt his forehead touch mine gently, and his mouth traveled down my jaw line, resting firmly on the base of my throat.

"Nicholas, stop!" I shut my eyes and if I could have, I would have shut my ears to block out his ragged breathing. I could feel a tooth gently grazing my skin. "STOP IT!"

"Just a little taste-"

"No, Nicholas. No-" I pushed with all my might against his chest but he wouldn't budge. Stupid mass of muscle. "If you bite me, it's all over- you'll never be free of Fang-"

"_Hungry,"_ he hissed.

"NO!" I grabbed his hair and jerked his face away just as he was about to bite me. "Let me out of this closet! Let me out!" I was hysterical now. "LET ME OUT!"

My hands searched the wall and found the doorknob. Twisting it this way and that, I pushed my weight against the door, still trying to struggle out of Nicholas' arms. Finally the door opened and the sudden burst of light must have shocked Nicholas, because he let me go. I crashed to the floor- my right wrist flamed up in pain- and crawled away from my attacker.

I scrambled to my feet and shot one glance at Nicholas, who looked very much bewildered, and then ran out of the room.

I slowed my run down to a walk and made my way down the hall, clutching the wall for support. My head pounded away, begging for Advil. I could still feel his teeth pressing against my throat…

"Well, lookee here!" The voice cut into my ears, making my headache all the more intense. I cringed inwardly as a group of Vampires sauntered up behind me. One man I recognized- Brent, the one who had 'turned' Nicholas into a Vampire, led the pack of them. I turned so my back was to the wall, keeping my eye on all of them in case anyone tried anything weird. "If it isn't the Boss' little bratling!"

I lifted an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" one woman with fiery red hair said. "Too afraid to talk to us, little one?"

"What are you doing wandering around here?" Brent asked, leaning casually against the wall beside me. I pulled away, my eyes trained on his, still silent.

His hand snapped out and grabbed onto a lock of my hair, pulling hard. I yelped as I was pulled head first towards the floor. The blood rushed to my head, causing my ears to ring.

"Speak to me when I speak to you," Brent hissed.

Still I stayed silent. He yanked my hair harder, pulling a few strands from my head. I blinked back minor tears of pain from my eyes as I hung upside down, almost touching my toes.

"You brat!" he hissed. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Hey, Brent, I don't think this is such a good idea," someone said, sounding uneasy. "What if the boss finds out that you've played with his pet?"

Brent went perfectly still, considering what his friend had said. "I suppose," Brent said, pushing me away. I stumbled into the wall, landing with a hard thump on the floor. "Let's go."

Brent and his posse sauntered past me, without a backwards glance. I clutched my throbbing head, cursing them inwardly.

"Pet?!" I spat, once they were gone. "I'm his _pet?!_"

I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily on the wall.

"I see you didn't need my help."

"Huh?" I looked behind me, spotting Nicholas who was leaning against one of the doorframes. "Oh, it's just you." My brain sped up a bit as I drew in a long breath. "Oh, it's you!"

I turned to start running, but his voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior before," he said, his eyes expressionless. "You should be okay as long as you don't stand too close to me."

"Done," I said wearily, taking a step back. "As I was saying before, I've come up with a plan."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

"No," I crossed my arms. "I'll let you know what it is if I get a chance to act on it."

"And you came all the way to find me, almost got bitten, and attacked by a gang, just to tell me _that?_!" I nodded slowly, and he shook his head, his blonde hair flying. "Unbelievable."

"My plan is useless in the wrong situation," I said. "I can't do anything unless…"

I wrinkled my nose, thinking. "Unless all the bad Vampires end up in the same place at once."

" '_Bad Vampires'_?" Nicholas smiled slightly.

"Well yeah. You're not a bad Vampire, and I'm sure you have some friends who aren't bad either." I said, reaching down to rub my throbbing ankle. "That's why I need your help."

"I'm not understanding you."

"I need you to gather some followers, some people who don't agree with Fangs method of 'ruling'," I said, wincing. My head hurt so much the pain was almost laughable. "When the time is right, I'll need their help."

"What do I get out of this?"

Hmm, I hadn't really thought about that.

"I don't know… what do you want? Blood? Freedom? A life time supply of Twinkies?"

Nicholas smirked. "The first two."

"I can give you freedom, at least freedom from _him," _I paused. "As for blood… I'm not sure… do you want me to find victims for you or something?"

"We'll talk about that later," Nicholas said. "It's almost sunrise…"

"Darn," I sighed. "I have to get going…" I turned on my heal, head dropping with mock defeat.

"Has he done anything yet?"

I stopped in my tracks, scuffing my shoe on the wood floor.

"No," I said. "No, he hasn't."

A huge silence erupted behind me, and I resisted the urge to turn around and see Nicholas' expression.

"Good." Was what he said, his voice so quiet I almost missed it. Blushing, I speed walked away from him, jammed my finger against the elevator button and jumped into the elevator as fast as I possibly could. Once in the elevator I tried to cool my face, using my hands as makeshift fans.

Stupid blush. It's embarrassing to say the least.

Fang's room was, once again, empty when I entered. I sat down on one of the couches to wait, tapping my fingers lightly on the armrest. For no reason except pure boredom I started listing off all the things that I really annoyed me:

"Vampires, waiting, falling, loosing, sleeping, snoring, having metal things shoved into my eye…." I sighed deeply, rubbing my pounding head. "People who are always happy, scary movies, long bus rides…" I glared at my white dress scathingly. "White..."

Then I started listing off the things I liked: "Flying, laughing, food, family, friends, breaking ugly vases, sneaking out of the house…. Home… Freedom…"

Ultimately it was his annoying footsteps that made me stop talking. I fidgeted slightly as he walked down the hallway, trying to calm my nerves. Or was it fear I was feeling? Either way, it was annoying.

The door opened and Fang strolled in, practically blending in with the pitch darkness of the room. A bright flash filled my eyes and I tried to blink the spots away as my eyes adjusted to the fluorescent lights. Finally clearing my vision, I looked up at Fang.

He was smiling.

I resisted the urge to shriek- smiling was so not a good thing! Not good! NOT GOOD!

"I have some good news, little one," he said, still smiling. I stared back at him, wide eyed with shock as alarm bells went off in my head.

"Don't look so scared," he said casually. "It's good news for us."

'Us' meaning not me…

"Your powers worked on the council members," Fang said, smile growing. "They were very pleased."

I relaxed slightly, sagging into the couch. So this had nothing to do with me and his sexual needs…

"From now on, each night before sunrise, you will put them to sleep," he said. "Things are going so well!" he stretched his arms leisurely. "Now we can progress even more!"

"But…" I hadn't even thought about the consequences of my actions till now… because of me so many people were probably loosing their life even as Fang spat his cruel words at me…

"That's an order," his smile could not possibly go any wider. "It's fantastic! Soon we'll be able to control this miserable town so fucking easily it's almost embarrassing to human kind!"

I stayed silent, withdrawn.

How many innocent people would die because of me?

How many families would be torn apart, all because of me?

"We're gathering an army now! Hundreds of familiars and Vampires… It's going to be sensational. And once we take over the government, there's no stopping us."

I felt my breath speed up and spots danced before my eyes.

"Huh?" Fang exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"N-no," I choked out. "No!" Gasping for breath I struggled to hold onto consciousness. "Awe man!" then I passed out.

Cool water dripped down my forehead, soaking my clothing and hair. I shivered slightly and cracked an eye open, staring about blankly.

"Dad?" I asked, confused.

"Is she awake?"

I turned my head towards the new voice, wincing as my temples started to throb again. Fang sat at his desk, across the room from me. He was looking at me like he was actually concerned for my health or something. Frankly, pigs are more likely to fly than that.

"Yes," another voice said, on the other side of me. Startled, I glanced over the end of the couch and caught the eyes of Nicholas, who was standing by the doorway.

"Did I faint?" I groaned as Nicholas nodded. "Not again!"

"You're dehydrated," Nicholas said. "You're also starving."

"I ate a sandwich," I pointed out.

"That was yesterday."

"I've gone without food before."

"It doesn't matter. The combination of lack of food with dehydration and a high amount of stress can make even the hardiest person faint."

"Well aren't we all Miss Nurse Betty now?" I said snottily.

"Drink your water. That's an order, little one," Fang said, standing up. He was keeping a weary eye on Nicholas, I noticed. "Can't have you fainting on the job, now can we?"

I closed my eyes and laid my head back down. _I would rather die than help you…_

Cool plastic was pressed into my hand, and my eyes flickered open to meet those of Nicholas'. His eyes, for a brief second, seemed to tell me that he understood me- and that, more importantly, he believed that I could bring Fang down. I sat up and sipped my water, forcing the cool liquid down my dry throat.

"Good girl," Fang sat down beside me, his hand running down my back. "Nicholas, you may leave us." With a quick nod, Nicholas left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. "It seems you two are quite close…"

I finished my water and set the empty bottle down onto the couch.

"Why is that?" He stood up and went to the closet, searching through it for something.

"We worked together," I said shakily. I spotted a slice of pizza on a plate on the side table. Grabbing it, I gobbled it down as Fang continued to rummage through his closet.

"Here," he said, throwing yet another dress at me, only this time it was black. He also tossed me a hair brush, and a pair of ladies underwear. "Go shower and change. You stink."

I blushed angrily and stood up, making my way to the door.

"Don't take too long," Fang warned. "Or I'll come and get you."

Blushing even harder, I left the room at a fast trot and took a shower in record time. Vaguely as I was changing I wondered why Fang had so many women's clothes in his closet… _Probably from prostitutes,_ I thought. _Or maybe some Vampire mistresses._ I glared at the insultingly low cut black dress accusingly, but even so I put it on. It had a built in bra, which was nice because my own bra was pretty much rotting- I washed it in the shower with my bar of soap, leaving it on the towel rack to dry.

I ran a brush from the cupboard through my hair, untangling it carefully. When I was finished I threw the permanently blood stained white dress into the trash.

_Die, white!_ I had the biggest urge to cackle evilly, but this was definitely not the right place or time.

I made my way over to the window and pulled at the broken blinds. They fell to the floor, making a loud crashing noise. Ignoring the blinds, I stepped up to the window and peered outside, staring out at the Campus grounds. It was cloudy today, but the sun had just risen so the sky was prettily shaded with tinges of purple, pink and red. I leaned on the window sill and looked for patterns in the cotton candy colored clouds.

The door squeaked behind me, making me jump.

"You took too long," Fang said mildly as he crossed the washroom floor.

"Uh," I said. "I was just-"

He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me towards him. "You were just… what? Planning on escaping?!"

"No. I was just looking out the window," I said.

"You had better not be planning on escaping," Fang hissed in my ear. "I wouldn't be able to live without my little girl. In fact, I might even go after you if you run away, and everyone you know, to."

"I was just looking out the window," I said again, stiff in his grip.

"Lying isn't very ladylike," Fang hissed. "Now go straight back to our room. _Now._"

I broke free from his grip, darting through the door. I heard a muffled curse as Fang struggled with the blinds before the door shut behind me.

When Fang came back to the room, I was all prepared for screaming and kicking, but it seemed he was in too fine of a mood for that.

"I'm leaving," he said. "Off to hunt some more. Don't leave this room until I get back."

Then he kissed me (Ick) on the cheek and left. _This is ridiculous,_ I thought, as I lay down on the bed. _He's treating me as if I'm his girlfriend or something…_

Just the thought of being in a close relationship with Fang made me want to curl up in my cave of blankets and never come out ever again.

"_Melissa, are you ready for the play?" I was on a stage, back stage that is, and a bunch of my friends surrounded me, all dressed in Halloween costumes. "Melissa, are you ready?" Sara asked, smiling through her witch mask. _

"_A play? I'm in a play?" I asked stupidly, glancing down at my ordinary jeans and T shirt combo. _

"_Yes, silly. You're the main character!" Sara giggled. "Now go get on your costume." And then she flew away on her broomstick. _

_I glanced around, spotting Sheena, I made my way towards her. "Sheena you look so pretty!" I said, looking at her Angel's costume. "I wish I could be just like you."_

"_Don't be stupid. You can't be me," Sheena smiled. "Now go put on your costume."_

"_But where's my costume?"_

"_Not here," Chris said. I turned around, but no one was there, though I'm sure that was Chris' voice. _

"_But where? Where is my costume?" I ran up to dad. "Dad, where's my costume?"_

"_I don't know sweetie. Check upstairs."_

_I ran up the stairs that led to a door, which had a big sign on it that said 'Cast'. I opened it and burst into the room, looking around frantically. "Where's my costume? Where's my costume?"_

"_Here," Fang said, holding out a short black dress. Fang himself was wearing a gorilla costume. _

"_Suits you," I said. "Is that my costume?!"_

"_No. But put it on anyways." _

"_Okay." I grabbed the dress from him. "Did you know that I'm the main character?"_

"_Really? And who are you supposed to be exactly?" Fang smiled as he zipped up his gorilla suit. _

"_Umm," I panicked. "I don't know! I can't remember!" I ran across the room to my mom. "I can't remember my lines! Give me my lines!"_

"_Do I know you?" mom asked, turning away as she adjusted her princess dress. I turned away from her, glancing around frantically. _

_A tall man from across the room caught my eyes, and held out his hand towards me. "My lines!" I shouted, grabbing the papers from his outstretched hand. "Thank you!"_

"_You don't want the paper, Melissa," Nicholas said as he swayed upside down, hanging from the rafters. "You've already memorized it all."_

"_Oh yah," I smiled happily. "Thanks!"_

**Authors note: ** okay so this dream was very very random, but there is some sort of point in there somewhere… okay so I didn't get as many reviews this time as last time, but I'm not gonna let it get me down! Hopefully this time I will get 15 reviews… That's my goal anyways. According to the review alert list I _should_ be getting around 30 reviews… so please, if you are reading, drop a word here and there! Support is always needed in order to keep my motivation going!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to my reviewers: sail420247, Beauty in Truth, daring2dream, porkypick (BTw your screen name is really ahrd to write.. for some reason I always write 'prokypick' by accident.. every time :P), Itoshi Miko, Ihaconch, Unlikely Rose, Tenshi.Kimiko, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, sweet thoughts, Bumbledbee, the-Imagined, Iccle Fairy, Hannah Montana, NatMuffin (I'm glad to hear that people are talking about my story  check out my other one, Neptune's Girl. It's one of my earlier pieces- so I don't think it's as good as Silen Night, and it's written in a different style…sort of like the author (me) is watching the whole thing and offers comments here and there about it) sugarandspice39 (thank you! So glad that you reviewed!)

I'm sorry I couldn't get back to some of you but my internet has been very odd lately… it takes like ten minutes to load one page. SO annoying :P

Here are the things that haven't been explained yet:

-How Chris really died (That actually may never be explained… I can't seem to fit it in anywhere)

_-_Melissa's plan

- who exactly is the 'voice'?

And I think that's it…

'til next Sunday,

-Teardrop O


	17. Chapter 17

I sighed softly and stretched my legs out, cracking my back gently. My toes slid along the sheets, touching a cold foot. Flinching away, I rolled over trying to warm up, still semi lost in the world of unconsciousness. Something feathered across my cheek- a hand? And I shivered involuntarily, struggling to stay asleep.

"Good evening."

There's nothing like an unwanted voice that can make you wake up in the morning. The only thing that could compare with that was having a bucket of ice water dumped over my head. To be honest, I'd prefer the iced water.

My eyes shot open and I took in a shaky breath as Fang's dark eyes met mine.

"The sun has set awhile ago, girl. Time to get up."

"Why?"

The question popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Wincing, I pulled away from Fang, expecting a hard slap.

But it didn't come.

"Soon you'll put the whole council to sleep, and we'll be able to hunt as much as we want."

I shifted my eyes so I was looking over his shoulder, not quite meeting his excited eyes.

"Now get up- we'll have to find you a better dress…" he stood up from the bed and went back to his closet, sifting through it randomly. "Here we go." He pulled out a black pleated skirt and a white top and tossed them onto the bed. "Put this on."

He stood there, staring at me, hands shoved into his pockets.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Put them on."

"I will, once you leave."

"Put them on, now."

_Darn, and I thought the nice guy streak was going to last…_

"Please I really don't want to-"

"Put. Them. On."

He was getting mad now, I could tell by the way he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. "But I really don't-"

"That's it! I've had enough of this shit!" he growled, grabbing the front of my dress and pulling me towards him. "I've let you off easy too many times."

"No-" I whimpered as he tugged at my dress. "No!" I fought him like a wildcat, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "If you're not going to fucking sleep with me, than what good are you?!"

He raised an arm to slap me- I flinched, eyes shut, arms held protectively in front of my face. When nothing happened for a moment or two, I cracked my eyes open and glanced at Fang, whose hand was still frozen in midair.

His eyes seemed to gaze inwards, and for a second the air seemed to ripple with energy. "Come," Fang whispered, hand beckoning. At first I thought he was pointing at me, but when the door burst open, I realized this was a different sort of command.

"Take her to the basement before I beat her senseless," Fang hissed at Chris, who stood stiffly by the door. "Wouldn't want to have you all bruised up in front of the council, would we? After all there are some who are partial to humans."

Fang grabbed my collar, hauling me towards him until we were nose to nose. His dark eyes were hard, unrelenting, and his hot breath scorched my skin. "If I hear that you're causing _any_ sort of trouble, I will come visit you, and I will hurt you in places that can't be seen by anyone- I will twist you and your mind until you beg for death. Do you understand me?"

Gulping back tears I nodded, too terrified to speak.

"Good," Fang pulled back, smiling. "Take her to the basement."

Chris strode across the room and grabbed hold of my arm with a grip of steel. Close to tears, I walked/was dragged out the door, away from Fang who simply stood there, watching me leave.

_Oh. My. God. _Was all I could think. _That guy is frigging insane- one minute he's all 'ooh, I'm a happy vampire who treats you like a girlfriend' and the next it's all 'I'm going to KILL you!'_

Chris, with his unrelenting grip, hauled me into the elevator, face stiff and expressionless.

"Chris!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

But he didn't let me go. He didn't move, didn't blink. He was a zombie- and I really couldn't let myself forget that.

Ten minutes later, I was shoved into the basement, the door closing with a slam behind me. I heard the definite click of the lock and the stiff jerk of Chris' steps as he walked away. A horrible stench filled my nose, making me yag. I breathed through my mouth as I rattled the door uselessly, panicking as the darkness of the room seemed to choke me.

_Calm down, Melissa. There's nothing hiding in the dark. Just like there's no real monster under children's beds._ Then I thought, _The real monsters are outside this room._

This calmed me down considerably, soI stood perfectly still and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. When I could see a bit better, I started to search the walls for a light switch. The basement was eerily silent, but that could have been just my anxiety acting up.

But my imagination couldn't make up such a real sound of tiny furry animals scurrying in the walls.

_Light. Need light-_ I tripped over something soft, sending me stumbling into the middle of the room. As luck would have it, I smacked into a dangling string, one that was connected to a light bulb that was placed at the center of the basement.

But I would have been better off not pulling that rope, igniting the incandescent light bulb, which revealed to me a scene straight from a horror movie.

One man was lying on his side, eyes wide open and unseeing. His face was sagging to the floor, stretching his mouth grotesquely downwards. His clothes were worn through in places, fuzzy with mold.

And there- in the corner- was a little girl, yellowed skin, eye sockets empty. Her dress was ripped to shreds and her shoes seemed much too large for her scrawny starved legs.

And around the corner- for I did look, even in my daze- were more bodies- corpses littering the floor.

And even as I watched the little girl, who looked so sad and frightened, a rat crawled down her leg, grabbed hold of her dress, and started eating it.

I think it was around then that I started to scream.

I didn't notice the door opening, or the hands that shook my shoulders; nor did I notice the hard hand that slapped across my face. In fact, I didn't even notice the change in scenery as I was picked up and carried out of the room. I just kept shrieking- screaming, shaking.

"Melissa," someone was yelling. "Melissa, calm down!"

At the back of my mind I knew this person's voice- I knew I should listen to him- but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

Eventually I think I fainted or someone knocked me out, because all I remember is fuzzy blurs of people and darkness.

"Has she stopped mumbling?"

"Yes."

"She saw them, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I've never seen anyone so scared all my life. Do you think she'll recover?"

"Maybe. But even if she does, she'll be scarred."

"Poor girl."

"Yeah."

"Melissa? Are you awake?"

_No no no! I don't want to be awake!_

"Melissa? You have to wake up! It's been three days! WAKE UP!"

_No-_

_no- _

_I'd rather sleep…_

_'Melissa, you're being ridiculous!' _ The voice said. _'It's just a few bodies- you've seen dead people before.'_

"You don't understand!" I mumbled. "They're dead- rotting- rats-"

'_Melissa, pull yourself together! There are people out there who are going to die if you don't do something. So wake up, and put your plan into action!'_

"Don't make me go back there," I sobbed. "I won't! I won't wake up! I won't!"

'_Melissa. Wake up. NOW.'_

"I won't! I won't Grit, I won't! You can't make me!" I shrieked.

"Melissa?" a new voice said. "Melissa, are you awake?"

"No! No I'm not!" I screamed hysterically. "I'm not awake! I'm not!"

Nicholas grabbed hold of my shoulders and pressed me down into the hard bed. "Melissa, you _are_ awake."

"Don't make me go back there, Nicholas," I begged him. "Don't make me! Please!"

"You don't have to go back there," Nicholas said sternly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," I relaxed back onto the bed, closing my eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep." I cracked an eye open.

"Why not?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to do just that.

"Fang's expecting you. In fact, he's been expecting you for the past couple days."

"I don't want to see him," I turned away from Nicholas and lay on my side, staring at the white wall. Vaguely I realized we were in some sort of sick room- maybe the university's nurse's office or something….

"If you don't go see him, you'll have to go back-"

"Don't say it."

"Back to the b-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I grabbed hold of his shoulders, my attempt at making him stop talking. "If he puts me back down _there_ I will kill myself. Do you understand? _I will_ _kill myself._"

A stretch of silence filled the room even as Nicholas and I stared into each other's eyes- his blank, mine wild and crazy, I'm sure. Then suddenly, I was wrapped into a tight hug.

"Poor Melissa," he whispered into my ear.

"I don't need your pity," I said harshly.

"No, but you need a friend," Nicholas said.

I said nothing, just leaned into his hug, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Fang wants to see you."

"If he really wanted to see me, he'd come and get me," I pulled out of Nicholas' arms and nestled down into the blankets. "Just wake me up if he comes."

"Okay." The bed shifted as Nicholas stood up and went to sit in his chair.

"Good night," I mumbled, shutting my eyes.

_A little girl walked down the street, her shoes tapping lightly on the ground. It was a late, and all the lights in the houses were shut off, so the street was almost dark, save for a lamplight on the corner. The little girl started to sing to herself nervously, hands tapping a rhythm even as her voice nervously hummed to fill up the silence. Something made a noise behind her- why else would she look over her shoulder?- and she spotted a tall figure walking further down the street. Remembering the words her mother had told her, she picked up her pace a little bit, heading towards the end of the street, where she would surely see other people, people who could help her if she was in trouble. _

_And though she walked quickly, she wasn't quick enough. _

_"Hello," a cool voice said. She turned towards him- her first mistake. _

_"What do you want?" she asked in her innocent voice. _

_"Don't worry," the man said. "I won't hurt you."_

_And she was blindfolded, gagged, tied up, taken to a place she didn't know, and still he told her 'I won't hurt you,' over and over again. And because she was small, she believed him. She believed him when he said he was going to make her strong, just like him. She believed him when he said he was protecting her._

_And even while he was drinking her blood, he was still reassuring her that everything was going to be okay- that he wasn't hurting her, only making her stronger. And she believed him. She believed him right down to her last breath. _

"Wake up!" Nicholas shook me awake, and I stared back at him blankly. "Fang's coming!"

"Nicholas, why are those bodies down there? Why is the little girl down there?"

"Melissa, now's not really the best time for you to ask that." His blue eyes snapped angrily, hiding the panic that he was really feeling. "Fang's coming, and he expects you to leave with him."

"Why are they down there?"

"Melissa-"

"Why are they down there?"

"Hello, little girl," Fang said, his voice cool as a steel knife slicing through my body. "I see you're finally awake."

"Why are they down there?" I asked again. Some part of me realized I was getting into a state. "Why are they down there?"

"She's hysterical," Nicholas said apologetically to Fang.

"I can see that," Fang said. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea putting her down there."

"Why are they down there? Why is she down there???"

"Who's 'she'?" Fang asked Nicholas.

"The girl," I said. 'The girl! Why is she down there!"

"Oh," recognition lit up in Fang's eyes. "She was an experiment."

I sat up very slowly, eyes wide with shock. "Experiment?"

"Yes." Fang shut his eyes, as if he was in pain. "She was one of the first humans we attempted to turn into a familiar."

"A child-" my voice broke. "You took a child for _that_?"

"We were trying different types of humans, seeing how they would react, how far we could go."

"How far we could go?" I echoed dully.

"How much blood we could drink before they were just on the verge of dying, and so would become a familiar."

"You drank all her blood," I said dully. "You sucked her dry."

"Unfortunately."

"You killed her. How can you live with yourself?" I was really hysterical now. "You killed her. _You killed her!"_

"I didn't kill her, bitch," Fang snarled, hands clenched. "She was begging for death, walking along the dark streets by herself-"

"You killed her!"

"You stupid little brat!" he lunged at me, but was blocked by Nicholas. Fang snarled at him viciously, while Nicholas said quickly: "She's hysterical- she can't help it."

"Make her not hysterical than!" Fang snarled. "I want her back to normal by the time I come back!" and he stormed out the room.

I sat there, panting, crying. _Why can't I stop?_ I clutched my chest, trying to make my heart stop pounding. "Nicholas, I can't stop. I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can," once again I was cradled in his arms. "You were fine earlier- you were fighting with me and everything…"

Sometime later, once I had calmed my heart down, and cleared my head, I managed to answer him. "It was the dream that made me hysterical."

Nicholas stayed silent. Maybe he was asleep? I had been lying in his arms for so long that he could have dozed off. Not really caring, I continued to talk anyway. "I have very weird dreams- most of them I can't remember, but the ones I do remember always come back to me in real life… and just now, I dreamed of the little girl, of when she was captured by Fang…." A single tear ran down my cheek. "She's was just a little girl-"

"Melissa, shhh," Nicholas said, like a mother would to her crying baby. "Melissa, there's nothing you can do for that girl. Nothing. But if you pull yourself together, and work on your plan, we can save other little girls just like her, right?"

Those words sounded familiar. But the more I thought about what he said, the more it made sense. "Yeah," I said, my tears stopped. "You're right." I felt so comfortable in his arms, for some reason.

"Are you okay now?" he asked quietly. I nodded, shivering as he pulled away from me. He got off the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Fang's been gathering in army over the past couple of days," Nicholas said. "You have to do something, soon."

"I will," I said firmly. "Are your men ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

A long silence stretched out between us.

"So Nicholas… you don't happen to have a subway sandwich on you, do you?"

Hey, a girl's gotta eat.

**Authors note:** hey guys, long time no post… not really, but a week feels like a long time. I wrote this whole chapter last night instead of studying for chemistry, so I hope everyone enjoys it.

Thanks to: Ihaconch, daring2dream, Unlikely Rose, sail420247, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, Bubledbee, Tenshi.Kimiko, sueariel, The Haunting Lady nightshade, Tami, porkypick, the-imagined, Iccle Fairy, Hannah Montana, and Soulcry (your shameless promotion has ben well noted. But you kind of need to post your story before you start shamelessly promoting it :P). Thanks so much !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys rock my socks (well not really but that's okay….)

Until Sunday,

-teardrop O


	18. Chapter 18

"Let's play go fish," I suggested mildly, leaning back against the head board. Nicholas had brought some cards with him along with some food, so we had something to do while we waited for Mr. PMS (aka: Fang) who said he was going to come back. Three hours has already passed, and I was quickly getting quite bored.

"No," Nicholas said sternly. "Let's play something more challenging."

"But we've already played all the games I know!"

"Let's play crazy eights again."

"Okay," I sighed. "If that's what you want."

Nicholas shuffled and dealt the cards out, and I carefully watched him to make sure he didn't do anything funny. For some odd reason, he had won almost every card game so far, to the point where I was certain he was cheating- I just hadn't actually _seen_ him cheat yet.

"When do you think he'll come back?" I asked absentmindedly while I sorted my cards, careful not to let them be seen.

"Soon," Nicholas said.

I tapped my cards and bit my lip thoughtfully, watching Nicholas' concentrated face as he sorted his cards slowly.

Silence filled the room as we started to play our game.

"Pick up two," I commented, putting down my two of hearts. Nicholas took the cards without changing his facial expression_. This guy seriously does not know how to have fun,_ I thought.

Smiling, I reached slowly beside me, hands feeling the mattress for something- my fingers grazed the side of the pillow, and I grabbed it. Swinging quickly, I slammed the pillow onto Nicholas' head, sending cards flying.

"What the-" Nicholas pulled the pillow off his face. "Why did you do that?"

I took one look at his bewildered and confused expression, and burst out laughing.

"You-" I giggled. "You look so cute-" I laughed and laughed until my eyes started to water. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be, you stupid little-" Nicholas chucked the pillow back at me, hitting me square in the face.

"Ugh!" I pushed the pillow away from me and it fell on the floor. "What kind of throw was that?!"

I peered up at Nicholas, trying to vainly fix my already messy hair. His mouth twitched slightly, and for a second, just a very quick second, a smile flashed across his face, and his eyes lit up, bright blue and shining. My heart started to beat faster, and my breath caught in my throat. …_Why do I feel this way? …_

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a cool voice said from the doorway. Nicholas' smile disappeared, and his eyes went back to their blank state once more.

Fang wasn't smiling either. "I've come to take the girl."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I decided not to say anything. Nicholas nodded and stood up, dusting some cards off of his lap. Fang lifted one eyebrow, but stayed silent, beckoning his finger towards me.

For a second I was tempted to lie down and pull the covers over my head, but that would be childish. Not to mention that I would get in trouble for it, and sent back down to the-

The-

"Melissa?" I shook my head, trying to clear the terrifying images from my mind. Nicholas was looking at me from across the bed, while Fang watched me from the doorway. "Melissa, are you alright?"

"No," I sighed, swinging my feet over the side of the bed and standing up. "Where are we going?"

"We're going dress shopping."

The sheer randomness of Fang's statement struck me dumb for a moment.

"WHAT?!"

"I've decided to throw a ball tomorrow night. Everyone must attend, and 'everyone' includes you."

Fang turned on his heel and walked out of the room, footsteps echoing down the hall. I turned and gave Nicholas a look, but his face gave nothing away. Maybe he had known about this party all along.

I followed Fang down the hallway, up the elevator and back to his room. Fang shuffled through his closet and grabbed a long sleeved sweatshirt and a pair of pants. Shoving them into my arms, he ordered me to take a shower and change, his look saying that I had better make it quick.

As soon as I was changed, I headed back to his room. He tossed me a hat, eyes expressionless. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"We're going out in public, that's why." He pulled on a crinkled leather jacket over his black shirt. "If you call out to anyone for help, I will kill them, got it?"

I nodded dumbly and followed him out the door. As we waited silently on opposite sides of the elevator, I counted the seconds that ticked by. _One, two, three…_ Fang was standing there, arms crossed, not looking at me._ Eight, nine, ten…_ He didn't look as if he wanted to kiss me, or do anything to me. He just looked annoyed. To me, that was an improvement. _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…_

The elevator stopped and Fang stepped out, his large frame blocking my view of the room for a second. I followed about a foot behind, my hands locked behind my back. As we neared the doors, my heart started to beat faster. _I'm going outside,_ I thought joyfully. _I get to go outside!_

The burst of fresh air washed over me, and I greedily filled my lungs with it. Unfortunately, the sun wasn't out, but had just set recently- the sky was still painted with rich reds and yellows. Fang strode along up the path, and I had to scurry to follow him. We passed by the circle of benches, and the memory of that fateful night sprang into my mind as if it had happened yesterday. The heavy rock of guilt that had been forgotten for so long sunk back down on my chest, and could not be moved. So heavy was the rock that I myself couldn't move.

"What are you doing, girl?! Let's get a move on before the store closes!"

Snapped out of my daynightmares, I sped my steps up until I was walking just beside Fang. "Why did you let me out?"

"To go dress shopping, like I told you," Fang said without looking at me.

"Alright then," Obviously he could have gone and gotten a dress for me himself. A small part of my liked to believe that Fang was bringing me outside as a small apology for locking me in the- that room. I decided not to ask anymore questions.

Suddenly Fang turned around and grabbed my shoulders, peering at my face underneath my baseball cap. He sighed and turned away, continuing his fast walk once more. 'We'll have to stop for some makeup," he muttered, more to himself than me.

Blushing, I pulled the cap down even further to cover my face and hair. It's funny- you'd figure that after the scary situations I've been through, my appearance wouldn't matter so much to me anymore, but the very opposite is true.

_It's almost like, although I have no control over my own life and what has happened in the past, I still have control over my own appearance, so I want to take care of it better._ I wondered vaguely if my thoughts made any sense, then pushed my thoughts aside, concentrating on what was ahead.

'What was ahead' was a very mediocre blue truck parked by one of the school buildings. Fang pulled out a key from his bag and unlocked the passenger door. "Get in," he said, holding the door open for me.

_How gentlemanly of you,_ I thought sarcastically as he slammed the door behind me. He trotted around to the other side of the car and got in, buckling up quickly. He put the car in drive, and off we went.

"Which dress shop are we going to?" I asked curiously, trying to ignore the frosty silence radiating from Fang.

"You'll know when we get there." I wrinkled my nose in annoyance, but again said nothing. I stared out at the empty streets, wondering how long I was going to have to sit there with this monster.

Peering out at the houses, I noticed that all the windows seemed to be dark. No one was walking on the street- odd for a downtown. I glanced at the clock- seven pm. Normally the streets would be crowded around seven, with tons of cars. But no one was outside -not one person- and only a few cars and buses passed us by.

"Odd," I muttered, nose lying gently against the window as I searched for another human being. I saw one man closing the doors of a restaurant, glancing around wearily.

_Why is he closing so early?_

"Notice anything different?"

I turned my head sharply away from the window and glared at Fang. "Why are there no people outside?"

"Why do you think?" he asked, a smile pulling at his thin lips.

"You," I said bluntly. "They're hiding from you."

"Not just me," Fang pointed out, still smirking. "They're hiding from us. The Night Hunters."

"Is that what they call you?" I asked bitterly. "Maybe 'Night Murderers' would suit you better."

"Don't back talk to me bitch, or I'll put you back in the basement," Fang said mildly. I flinched at his words, eyes shutting through reflex. _Watch yourself, Melissa…_ I decided to change the subject before I panicked again.

"So… when is the ball?"

"Tomorrow at midnight," Fang said, eyes still watching the road.

"It's not going to be outside in that stone bench circle, is it?" The last thing I wanted to do was spend a whole night in that freaky place with freaky Vampires.

Fang let out a sharp laugh, understanding my thoughts completely. "No. We'll be holding it the large gym."

I chose not to comment, and so went back to watching the houses pass by outside my window.

"Here we are," Fang said, driving the car into a virtually empty parking lot. "Don't say a word to anyone but me. Understand?"

"Yes," I said, reaching for the door handle. I got out of the car and followed Fang into the mall. There were only one or two customers jogging around, looking all nervous, and only a few stores were open. Fang glided along the hallway, looking very, _very_ suspicious in his black themed outfit. If I was lucky maybe someone would call the police and have him arrested. Though I'm pretty sure even the police are hiding away in their homes right now.

First we stopped at the Shoppers Drug mart.

"Find something to cover the bruises on your face and arms," he hissed in my ear. "Make it quick."

Rolling my eyes, I sorted through the racks of makeup as Fang followed closely behind me, watching my every move. Ignoring him, I took my time looking through the makeup, reading the labels and holding up different shades to my face, pretending to be very indecisive. I already knew which makeup I was going to get- the kind I get every time, but he didn't know that.

Finally Fang caught my hand irritably, and pulled me towards him so my head was buried in his shoulder. To any bystanders (or security cameras) it would look just as if we were hugging.

"Pick a fucking makeup now," he hissed in my ear, his hand squeezing mine painfully. "_Now."_

I grabbed the Cover Girl makeup and handed it to him. He paid for it quickly- the cashier didn't even look up at us, let alone notice the bruises I had partially hidden under my baseball cap.

Fang pulled me out of the store and shoved me into the girl's public washroom. "You have two minutes." He hissed, slamming the door behind me.

I ripped off my hat and threw it at the wall in pure frustration. "Frig," I swore quietly. I then opened the makeup, fighting with the packaging. Finally I managed to get it open, and I smeared the makeup over my face, covering the bruises to the best of my ability. Next I did my arms, wiping it on so quickly that the makeup had next to no time to dry before I rolled my sleeves back down.

I picked the baseball cap up off of the floor and put it back on my head, shoving the makeup into my shirt pocket.

I stepped out of the washroom and came face to face with an angry Fang who was just about to open the door. "Let's go," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

Fang stepped inside a small shop called '_Fanfare'._ The store looked cheap to me- it was just a huge store filled with dressed on hangars that you could pick from, nothing like the dress shops I've been to in the past where I've had to get measurements and order a dress.

"Alright," Fang said. "Stay here. I'll find you some dresses."

When his back was turned I stuck my tongue out and crossed my eyes at his back. The girl at the cash giggled slightly, and I smiled at her. She smiled back nervously, and I watched her smile freeze, and then completely disappear as Fang glared at her viciously. He turned back around to the dresses and she looked away from both him and me, staring down at her magazine she had hidden behind the desk.

I watched Fang trod through the dress racks, sorting through them as if he was so used to looking at dresses that it was second nature to him. Again, I wondered if the cruel man had had any females in his life prior to now. If he had they were gone now- probably ran away screaming.

I wanted so badly to talk to the girl at the desk. Maybe I could give her a sign or something, let her know that I was in danger. But Fang was watching me very closely out of the corner of his eye.

I sat down on a chair by the dressing room stalls and folded my hands together, trying to give off the innocent good girl vibe. This just made Fang more anxious; he grabbed a handful of dresses and strode quickly to where I was sitting.

"Try these on- pick one." Fang sat down on the chair I had recently vacated. "Make it quick."

I grabbed the dresses from his hands and stormed into the change room, slamming the door shut behind me. I made sure the door was locked before I started to change, pulling on the first dress in the pile. It was an okay dress- black, of course, with lace detailing. But it was so big on me. I unzipped the back and looked at the tag- size four. Normally I would have fit a size four, but that was before countless days without food. I stripped out of the dress and chucked it onto the floor.

Staring in the mirror, I could count my ribs very clearly. On my back were handprint bruises- I had forgotten to cover those up with makeup.

I pulled on the next dress in the pile, a green number. It made me look pale and sickly, a weed. I yanked that off and chucked it on the floor to.

The only dress that fit me out of the whole bunch was a red one, very short and tight fitting. Looking in the mirror, I admired its cut- strapless- and the back was laced up with a red string, criss-cross style.

I opened the door and peeked out, catching Fang's cold and unrelenting stare. Shyly I stepped out of the change room, and stood before him, waiting.

He looked me up and down, nodding. "Turn around." I gulped and met the eyes of the cashier, who was watching us curiously. Then I turned slowly around, fully aware that the bruises on my back would be in plain site.

I felt hands grip aggressively on my hips, and within less than a second Fang had turned me back around. His dark eyes were angry, and he stood up, pulling me very close to him. Scared, I stared wide eyed over his shoulder, meeting the eyes of the shocked cashier.

"You stupid slut," Fang hissed in my ear. "You forgot to cover your back. Now she's going to think-"

"That you've abused me," I cut in quietly. "She won't say anything about it. I'm sure she sees this all the time." _Maybe, but not this bad._

Fang pushed me back into the change room. "Hurry up and change."

I locked the door once more and stripped out of the gorgeous dress, thinking. _If only I had a pen and paper, I could leave the cashier a message-_

I spotted the Cover Girl foundation lying in the corner where it had fallen out of my pocket.

_Wait a second-_

I grabbed the makeup and opened the jar quickly, trying to make the least amount of noise possible.

Dipping my fingers into the creamy liquid, I smeared a message onto the side wall, to the left of the mirror:

'_Melissa Connelly, kidnaped a few weeks ago by Night Kilers. Call 911.'_

"What's taking you so long?" Fang barked.

"Sorry. I had trouble with the laces on the dress,"

A brilliant idea sparked in my head, and I wrote quickly, shuffling my feet on the carpet to cover up the noise my finger made on the wall.

'_Tll police go Carleton University Big Gym tomoro morn. Night Kilers wil be there.'_

Satisfied, I quickly pulled on my normal clothes, shoving the cover up into my pocket. I wiped the cover up off my hands onto the part of the wall without my message. I grabbed the red dress and opened the door, careful to not open it so much that Fang would see my message.

"Come on_," _Fang hissed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the cash. The scared girl ran the dress through, not even looking up at us. Fang paid for the dress, grabbed it and pulled me out of the store. I looked back once, and the cashier looked at me, and our eyes met. I put all my pleading I could manage into my eyes, glancing back and forth between her and the change room stall, trying to tell her silently that I wanted her to look in their.

"Come _on,_" Fang yanked my arm really hard, sending me stumbling up beside him.

As I was pulled along the hallway, I felt despair wash over me. Even if the girl looked in the change room stall, she probably wouldn't take my message seriously. She did see the marks on my back but still…

Once we got to the car, I paid for my actions.

"You stupid bitch!" Fang shoved me into the car harshly, slamming the door shut behind me. He ran to his side and got in himself. Then he grabbed my hair, and slapped me across the face. "You let her see the bruises on your back!"

"I- I'm sorry," I wiped the tears of pain from my face. "I forgot! I forgot to cover them!"

"You fucking liar," Fang snarled. I cried harder, hiding my face with my hands.

Silence stretched out for a minute, only my muffled sobs breaking it. Then Fangs started the engine and put the car into drive.

"Doesn't matter," he said gruffly. "It's not like that girl can do anything about it…"

In his own way, was he apologizing?

"This is the last fucking time I ever take you out," Fang hissed, hands gripping the wheel. "You should be worshipping me for allowing you this chance!"

Maybe not.

I wiped the tears from my face and leaned away from Fang, resting my forehead against the window, watching the silent streets as we drove along.

"That dress looks good on you," Fang randomly said. "We'll have to get someone to do your makeup."

_I'm so confused. Wasn't he just yelling at me a second ago?!_

"And your hair to. You could put up your hair. I bet you'd like that."

"_Why do you care_?"

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"I thought all females liked this sort of thing." Fang had a small smile on now.

"Fang," I said wildly. "Fang, am I your guest or your prisoner? Could you tell me, because I really want to know."

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Fang asked lowly, glancing sideways at me.

"If I'm your prisoner, treat me like one. If I'm your guest, treat me like one," I spat, ignoring his earlier comment. "For gods sake, don't treat me as both!"

"You aren't a guest, and you aren't a prisoner." Fang sneered. "You're a _slave._"

Bastard. I glared at him, my hands clenched, very _very _angry. Then I shifted my glare to outside, trying to calm my angry self down by taking deep breaths.

When I glanced back at Fang, he still had that annoying smirk plastered on his pale face. His dark eyes were fixed on the road, and one hand played with his eyebrow piercing.

_You think you've won,_ I sneered at him silently.

…_But you don't have a clue…_

**Authors note: **Hello everyone! This was sort of a happy chapter (well it's _kind_ of happy… except for the Fang being abusive and bipolar part, but that's nothing new) and I had much fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoyed it to.

Yes I know her message has bad spelling. And its not because she's a bad speller lol. It's because she's rushed + she's using _cover up_ as ink. Just a tad bit difficult.

Nicholas, I think, is slowly becoming everyone's favorite character, although there are a few people who would like to see Chris come back.

Anywho, thanks to all my fantastic reviewers. A virtual candy cane for all of you: Italiangurlinamessedupworld, daring2dream, Unlikely Rose, Bumbledbee, Ihaconch, porkypick, Tenshi.Kimiko, Itoshii Miko, rebabe, Luthien's Dream, the-Imagined, Hannah Montana, Iccle Fairy and Soul Cry!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Till next Sunday,

-Teardrop O


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up tiredly. For a second I couldn't remember where I was, but eventually a memory of how I came to be here rose into my mind.

Fang, after dragging me into the university, had shoved me towards Nicholas, who was sitting on a nearby bench.

"Keep her in your room. Someone will come for her tomorrow." He had said. I myself had simply followed Nicholas to his room, tired and warn out. Nicholas had forced me to sleep on his bed, if I recall correctly.

And here I was, sleeping in yet _another_ man's bed.

I smiled slightly at that thought and peered around room, looking for the aforementioned man. I spotted him quickly- he was sitting at the teacher's desk, head bowed and chair facing the wall so I couldn't see his face.

"Nicholas?" I slowly got up off the bed and went over to him. I tapped his shoulder lightly, waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Oh!" he lifted his head-

Only it wasn't Nicholas, it was a girl with very short, pixie like hair and violet eyes. "Oh, you're awake!" she exclaimed, smiling warmly.

"Where's Nicholas?" I asked.

"He has work to do," the woman said, still smiling. "And so do we."

"Huh?"

"We have to get you fixed up for the ball tonight."

I stared at the Vampire woman speechlessly, blinking back my confusion.

"First we have to get you some breakfast. You look a bit pale," the woman said, standing up.

"Are you one of Nicholas' friends?" I asked suddenly. The girl turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes," she said simply. "My name is Vera, and I'll be watching out for you tonight."

"My name's Melissa," I said, shaking her hand.

"I know," she smiled brilliantly. "Now, let's go."

Vera trotted down the hall, and I followed beside her, trying not to let my nervousness show. Vera reminded me of the girls at school who are really popular and really nice to everyone- the girls I tended to avoid just because I felt so _mediocre_ standing beside her. Which is how I felt now.

"First we have to get you clean," Vera said. "I'm taking you to the ladies showers. I take it Fang's showers must be really inadequate." She gave my greasy hair a death look. "Don't worry, we have everything you'll need down there."

Vera stepped up to the elevator door and clicked the button. As we waited for the elevator to come, I tried to think of something I could say to Vera. I didn't know what to say to such a cheerful person…

"So, what's this ball for?" It was the first thing that popped into my head.

"It's to celebrate our upcoming victory," Vera said. "To keep people's morals high."

"Huh," I said. "But why am I going?"

"Well, I'm not too sure," she said, smiling at me. "Maybe the leader wants you to go just because-"

"Because I'm his pet, and he wants to show me off," I said dryly.

"Something like that."

The elevator opened, and a man stepped out of it, giving us both a dirty look. Then he turned down the hallway, walking away. Both Vera and I stepped into the elevator at the same time, and the doors shut slowly behind us.

"What's his problem?" I asked Vera, referring to the guy who had just glared at us.

"Oh, he hit on me one too many times," we both started to giggle, then laugh.

"I haven't laughed like this for so long," I said, trying to stifle my laughs as our elevator neared our destination.

"I believe that," Vera's smile turned into a frown. "Don't worry. We're going to help get you out of here."

"I hope so," I thought about my plan, running through all the loopholes and possible scenarios that could happen. "I really hope so."

"Alright," Vera perked up slightly as the elevator came to a stop. "Let's go!"

Vera trotted down the hallway and I followed slowly behind, lost in thought. What if my plan went wrong? What then? Would I be punished? Would they kill me? Would I be stuck here forever?

"Melissa," Vera pulled at my sleeve impatiently, pulling me from my thoughts. "We're here."

Glancing up from the floor, I took a deep breathe and stared around, wide eyed.

"Is this heaven?" I asked breathlessly. Vera laughed and pulled me into the ladies washrooms.

"Look there's a sauna," I said. "And a whirlpool- and look at all the shampoos!" I ran my fingers along the tops of the bottles as we walked past them. "And all the makeup!"

"You've been deprived for a long time, _ma chérie,_" Vera said. "Now get in the bathtub."

I stood there for a second, staring at her.

"Come on, don't be shy," Vera said. "We're all girls here. Besides, you need help washing your hair."

"It's not that," I mumbled, blushing. "It's just that…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Strip." Vera ordered. I turned my back to her and slipped off my top. I could hear her gasp slightly behind me, but I didn't turn around. I took off my skirt and stood there, in my bra and panties, staring at the bathroom wall.

"Oh Mel," Vera's voice broke slightly. "Mel, look at me."

I turned around and crossed my arms tightly, trying to his all the bruises on my stomach.

"Oh honey- I saw the bruises on your back. Don't hide the rest."

"I want to take the bath now," I avoided Vera's anxious eyes.

"Okay," Vera smiled slightly. "Get in the whirlpool."

I stepped into the boiling water and sat down slowly, trying to get used to the scalding sensation of the water. Then I dunked my head in, drenching my hair.

"Okay," Vera grabbed a shampoo and squirted some onto her hands, scrubbing my scalp until it was sore.

"It can't be that bad," I spluttered, squeezing my eyes shut.

"It's that bad."

"Awe man!"

I was abruptly shoved under the water, my head was scrubbed furiously, then I was pulled back out and dunked back in. This process was repeated. Several times.

"Are you done yet?" I whined.

"Now we have to condition it."

I groaned and settled in for more torture.

Several hours, several towels and tons of makeup later, I was all done up like a pretty china doll. Except, of course, I still had a towel on, which sort of dampened the whole makeover thing.

"Vera, where's my dress?"

"Oh, someone's bringing it now," Vera smiled at me from a couch close by. We had relocated to one of the side rooms once all the other female Vampires had started invading the washroom. Since most of them were outright nasty to poor little naked me, we had had to scram, fast.

"I need to speak to Nicholas," I said impatiently, pulling up the towel as it started to slip.

"Not like that you aren't," Vera said teasingly. "He may be cold hearted, but he is still male." She winked at me and stood up. "He should be here now…"

She strode over to the door and yanked it open, revealing a startled Nicholas. "About time!"

Nicholas' surprised expression went blank as he passed the red dress to Vera.

"Nicholas," I stood up, hands grasped the towel to keep it from slipping. "I have to talk to you."

"_Not like that._" Vera looked downright scary as she glared at me. "Get out!" She shoved Nicholas out the door and slammed the door shut.

"Sorry mom," I joked. Then remember that my own mother was, well, not alive anymore. My smile faded from my face, but Vera didn't notice.

"Alright, let's put this gorgeous piece of clothing on," Vera smiled happily. "Come on, take the towel off."

I let the towel drop and pulled on my now clean panties and bra. Then I took the dress from Vera and slipped it on top. I fixed it so it sat right across my stomach and chest while Vera zipped and laced up the back.

"Oh look at you, you gorgeous thing!" Vera squealed, pulling me towards the mirror by the door. I peered in the tiny mirror, trying to see myself, but I could only see small bits of me at a time. The dress itself looked nice- it was red silk, laced at the back and fell unevenly at the bottom. My freshly shaved (Thank god) legs with black heels that were a size two small completed the ensemble.

Oh, and let's not forget the hair- the top half was pulled back with a black comb, while the bottom curled in long, loose curls. Not naturally, of course; Vera had curled my hair with a curling iron we had found in the washrooms.

"You're going to be the belle of the ball," I frowned at Vera in the mirror. "Nicky, come in here and see how gorgeous our girl has become!"

I took a step away from the door, and glared at Vera even more.

Nicholas stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Eyes expressionless, he looked me up and down. I blushed furiously and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"She has turned into a butterfly!" Vera cooed. "Our little caterpillar has turned into a beautiful butterfly!"

"I'm not a butterfly," I said crossly. I glanced up at Nicholas, who was still staring at me, only now with an odd expression in his eyes. I turned away from him and walked back to the couch. "I need to talk to you."

Nicholas nodded. "Could you excuse us?" he asked Vera in that annoyingly polite way of his. Vera nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Okay," I said. "So at this party, I'm going to give you a signal-"

"You look very nice today," Nicholas said suddenly. The words died in my mouth and I stared back at him incredulously.

"Huh?"

"You look very nice today." Nicholas said again, his blue eyes grave.

"Thanks," I said uncertainly. "Vera helped a lot."

"Yes, Vera tends to help everyone, even those who don't need any help."

I laughed nervously at his joke, and he caught my eyes for a second. I had to look away- _why does he have to be so god damn handsome?!_

"Anyways, when I give you the signal, I need you and your men to disappear for while."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I need you guys to leave the room- go into a different one, and make sure _all_ the doors surrounding the ballroom are _locked._ Stay outside the ball room until I yell for you, okay?"

"Alright," he paused. "You do remember our deal for this, right?"

"Deal?" I thought about what he said. "Vaguely…"

"Freedom, and Blood," Those words sounded familiar. Nicholas' mouth pulled into a smirk. "Don't forget."

"I won't."

"Then I'll do what you say," Nicholas stood up. "Now, I must be going. Fang has been keeping an eye on me for some time now."

"I still have his little camera," I muttered. "Now where did I put that silly thing?"

"Camera?"

"He had a silver contact lens in my eye," I said by way of explanation as I dug through the small makeup back Vera had given me. "It takes pictures of what I see."

"You took it out?"

"I only put it on at night," I assured him. "But if I leave it off for too long, Fang might see that I've taken it off and then, well-"

"Maybe you should put it back on," Nicholas suggested, standing up. "I'll just leave now."

"Okay."

"Good luck," Nicholas said as he strode out the door. Vera snaked her way in, glaring at Nicholas as he quietly closed the door.

"Vera!" I said by way of greeting as I stuck the stupid piece of machinery in my eye. "What should we do now?"

"We still have a few hours till the ball starts," Vera said. "Let's grab a bite to eat!"

"But then I'll get all fat and bloated!" I joked. We both knew I had bigger things to worry about than my stomach.

"Come on," Vera latched onto my arm and pulled me out the room. "There's some leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Thank you Vera," Fang said. "You may leave now."

Vera gave me an encouraging smile and left the kitchen, chucking the pizza box on her way out.

Fang stood at the far door, while I sat at the table, looking up at him. He had combed his hair- for once- and it fell around his face quite attractively, even if it still looked greasy. His outfit was a smart tuxedo- how original. Not. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he had painted his lips red with lipstick.

"Don't you look pretty," Fang flashed an evil smile, his teeth stained red. "Come here."

Maybe not lipstick than. _Blood. I should have guessed. _

I stood up slowly. "Is it time for the ball now?"

"Yes, my pet," Fang purred. "Now come let papa give you a kiss."

Umm, I've heard a lot of disturbing things in my life, but that just about takes the cake. "We should get going."

Fang sighed. "I suppose."

I walked slowly up to him, and he grabbed my arm roughly, putting my hand on his shoulder while his other arm snaked around my waist. "Let's go."

I squeaked as his hand pinched my bum, but otherwise didn't say anything. _Only a few more hours, Melissa. Only a few more hours till he's gone._

"What will we be doing at this ball?" I tried, attempting to stay civil.

"You won't be doing anything," Fang said. "You'll stay seated by me at all times, and you'll do as I say. The guests will be eating, or dancing, or paying tribute to me."

"I see," I tried to keep the sarcastic tone out of my voice. "And who are the guests?"

"My subjects," Fang said, hitting the elevator button smartly. "And their familiars."

I lowered my eyes to the floor to hide my shock. _Familiars? Familiars are coming? That means Chris- and mom- and oh no no no I won't be able to stand it. I won't._

The elevator doors opened and Fang pulled me inside. As soon as the doors shut, I was thrown forcefully into the wall, Fang pressing up against me. "You look lovely, little girl," he kissed my throat tenderly. "Maybe daddy will have a taste-"

I felt panic rise up in my chest as his hands wandered over my body, and his treacherous mouth rested on my neck, just above the pulse. _Think fast, Mel-_

"Didn't you say before that you didn't want me marked with bruises or any kind of defilement because of a few Council members who disprove of you keeping me?"

Fang lifted a neat eyebrow. "Do you think I care about what some old, weak Vampire has to say? I could kill him in a minute, without blinking an eye."

I gulped slightly and pulled away from him. "But you won't."

Fang stared at me for a moment in silence.

"You're right," He pulled away from me as the elevator came to a stop. "But as soon as I'm officially in power, I will." He smiled deviously. "Here we are," Fang pulled me out of the elevator and out the lobby door. "Get in the car."

Where have I heard that line before?

The gym was decorated beautifully- Garlands of flowers hung around the ceiling, disguising the ugly pipelines. The walls were covered in black curtains- beautiful but a bit stifling. One side of the gym was filled with tables, each with beautiful and intricate table settings. The chairs were rubbish really, but covered with a bit of velvet material, they looked dashing, a perfect ensemble for the tables. On the other side of the room was clearly meant to be a dance floor- a carpet covered the yucky gym floor, spreading out till the very edge where the floor hit the wall.

And there was a stage, with a huge chair sitting on it. A huge wooden beast, waiting to gobble up anyone who dared take a seat on it.

But not Fang.

To put it bluntly, he rocked that chair. He lounged on it like one would lounge on a bed- legs stretched out, arms hanging limply over the side. He looked very much like a king, an evil king. Even his eyes were glowing with a strange emotion- pride, one might say.

And you might ask, how do I know all this?

Sitting on the floor, next to the thrown, I went over every single insult I could think of in my head, calling Fang each and every one of them. How humiliating- to be seated at the feet of a man, forced to sit there unmoving while he runs his hands through my hair?!

What am I, some kind of _cat?!_

His hand ran through my hair again, and I resisted the urge to turn around and slug him a good one, right where it hurt most.

The other Vamps were slowly filling in, each lady Vamp wearing an immaculate dress while the man Vamps strutted around like penguins in their identical tuxes.

Vera caught my eye as she fluttered in, wearing an outrageous purple dress that stopped mid thigh. She had artfully curled her pixie like hair and sported a pair of feather earrings. She winked and gave me an encouraging smile, then slipped away to chat with her Vamp friends.

I had to look very hard to spot Nicholas. He was standing off to the side, near the door. His black tux (big shocker there, didn't see that one coming) blended in with the shadows, but I could tell- no I could _feel_ that he was looking at me.

_Why is he looking at me? Is there something on my face?_ Then I thought, _Silly, he's waiting for the signal. _

I looked away from Nicholas and scanned the crowd again, trying to ignore the people who were standing around the edge of the room.

Because those people- the ones standing around the edge- looked very sickly and stiff. They all wore the same blank expression. They all stood perfectly straight, waiting on the words of their masters before so much as blinking.

They were all familiars

There were so many- so many familiars. So many walking zombies. Too many. I felt like crying.

So, to avoid a melt down, I concentrated on the Vamps who were dressed in their lavish costumes, watching them chat and laugh while death surrounded them. _Let them laugh._ I felt an evil smile curl onto my lips. _They won't be laughing for long._

Of course, I couldn't do anything with the Master Idiot breathing down my neck.

The Vampires settled down at the tables, waiting for something-dinner, maybe?

The room went quiet as the two side doors opened both at the same time. I watched in horror as _more_ familiars walked jerkily into the room, carrying hundreds upon hundreds of platters of food. The food looked good- platters of roasted chicken, steak tartar, salads, wine… Such good food. But how could they eat it, when familiars were serving it? How could they eat it from plates that were held from the hands of victims, and not feel guilty about it at all?

And then Chris walked up to the platform, all jerky and stiff, and stepped up the stairs, carrying a hug tray of different foods. I stared up at him sadly, watching as he placed the tray on a table that another familiar had placed in front of Fang.

My hand lifted of its own accord, reaching towards Chris, but I pulled it quickly away. The last thing I needed now was a crying scene in front of everyone. My goal was to become invisible to them…

"Here," Fang lifted a plate off of the table and set it down in front of me. "Eat."

"Fuck you," I muttered quietly, blushing an angry red as I picked my plate of the ground.

I picked at my food as I watched Chris, who had taken up a position just to the right of the platform, lined up against the wall along with all the others. After awhile I stopped watching him- he was just making me depressed- and looked around for Nicholas. He was sitting at the furthest table from me, only now he wasn't watching me as closely, although once or twice I caught his eye.

Vera was sitting beside him, chatting lightly about something or other, but they both seemed very tense.

_They're waiting for a sign, but I can't do anything just yet…_

The ladies twirled onto the floor as their partners led them into a waltz. I covered a yawn as I pushed my still full plate back onto the tray.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him, his mouth hovering just next to my ear.

"I'm going to dance now- don't move from this spot," he hissed, pulling away. "If it makes you feel any better, I would dance with you, but I can't be seen dancing with a lowly human such as yourself."

I clenched my hands tightly and pulled away from him. "Have fun," I offered through clenched teeth.

"Oh I will," he was eyeing Vera. Poor girl. "Don't move," he said again, stomping off the platform and onto the dance floor.

_This is my chance_.

My eyes traveled from guest to guest, searching for a familiar blue eyed man. I found him standing by the front door. Our eyes met, and electricity seemed to flow through the air as I nodded once. This was the signal.

Nicholas nodded back, and quietly left the room. I watched over the next five minutes as ten other Vamps, including Vera, trickled out of the room. When no more were leaving, I started to put my plan into action.

I turned my face away from the crowd, hiding it as much as I could. Reaching up slowly, I poked my eye gingerly, trying to grab hold of the contact lens. When I managed to get it, I pulled it out of my eye and tucked it into my purse. Best to save it for later, incase I do end up needing it. I pulled the purse securely over my shoulder so it wouldn't fall off.

For a second I sat on the stage, wondering at the feeling of being invisible. I pushed myself off the ground and rose into the air, up, up and up- Up to the pipes in the roof. There I hovered, looking down at those who had done my city, and me, a great injustice. I looked down at their smiling faces, watched them as they twirled around in fancy ballroom steps, watched as they talked and flirted.

Uncertainty flashed through my mind just then, but as soon as I saw all the familiars- my mom, Sara, Chris, Lisa, Michelle, all people I recognized- surrounding the room, my mind was made up.

I took a deep breath, and dove into the crowd.

Well guys, I wrote that WHOLE CHAPTER last night. I didn't get to bed till 2am, so I hope it's half decent… it's a bit of a cliffie but it was the best place to break off, because- well I can't tell you, but take my word for it.

Thanks to: the-Imagined, Hannah Montana, Tenshi.Kimiko, Ihaconch, porkypick, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, daring2dream, sueariel, Unlikely Rose, Bumbledbee, Elvish Kiwi, sweetdreamsfairy, Beauty in Truth and jessica louise. Thanks for all your fabulous support. It helped me a lot last night when I was very tempted to just say 'screw it' and go to bed… :P

Till next Sunday,

-teardrop O


	20. Chapter 20

I slithered along the outer wall, making my way to the dinner tables, where most of the guests were still sitting, while the others danced. Leftover food littered the tables, and bits of wine still remained in people's glasses.

Knowing what I was about to do, the lives I was about to take, made me feel slightly ill. I avoided looking at them, my victims, even as I tapped them lightly across the head. They fell into slumber, each one of them, innocent of what was going to happen to them.

I told myself I didn't care. I thought about all the people- everyone I knew, killed by these thugs. I thought about the little girl, who they had 'experimented' on. I thought about all the pain they had caused me. And as I gently touched each woman and man on the forehead, I felt the guilt in my heart fall away from me.

I had to be careful of how much power I put into my touch. I only wanted them asleep for twenty minutes or so. It was a gamble, really, what I was doing.

But I didn't care.

I had just finished the last table when the crowd of dancers started muttering restlessly.

Immediately I took off into the air, hovering up at the ceiling, and watched their reactions.

Some were trying to wake them up- shaking their shoulders and slapping their backs, but their efforts were futile. I could have told them that, if they could've heard me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

That was Fang, for sure.

I watched as the angry leader strode over to the stage, his eyes fixed on one spot.

The spot where I had been sitting, just seconds ago.

"SHUT UP!" he shrieked at his poor subjects. They kept talking, murmuring, shaking those who were asleep. In fact, the murmur of talk increased to a roar as the music stopped playing.

_BANG!_

I almost lost control of my Silen form as a gun shot rang throughout the building. Fang, his arm holding the gun pointed straight up in the air, stood completely still. Silence rang down the hallway, and the Vampires seemed to freeze as they stared at their master, completely terrified.

"Where is she?"

The Vampires looked at each other from the corners of their eyes. I pressed myself against the ceiling, trying to control the panic that was rising up in my chest. _Stay calm, Melissa. Can't have you loosing your Silen form and dropping from the ceiling now… remember what happened last time?_

"Where. Is. The. Human?" Fang snarled, gun still pointed in the air.

The Vampires stayed silent.

"No one knows where she is?" now Fang was talking calmly. Too calmly. I felt goose bumps rise on the back of my neck. "Fine then."

I watched as his gaze seemed to shift inward, and the air around him seemed to ripple.

_Shit…_

"_Come,_" Fang said eerily. I watched as Chris walked jerkily from his place at the wall, and went to stand in front of Fang.

"_Where is she?_" Fang hissed.

"No Chris," I whispered frantically. "No! Don't tell him! Please!"

Chris himself, stood perfectly still for a moment, contemplating. Then I saw his blue eyes wander, screening the whole room, running across ever nook and cranny.

Then his eyes met mine, and I watched in horror as his arm slowly lifted, until his finger was pointing straight at me.

"FUCK!" I tore away from the ceiling.

_BANG!_

I bullet hole was left right where I had been resting, just before.

"SHIT!" I screamed at Fang. "YOU FUCKHEAD!" Sweat broke out all over my body, and I struggled to control my panic.

"Where is she now?" I heard Fang's voice say. "Keep your finger pointed at her."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I tore away across the ceiling as bullets flew around me. _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ "STOP CHRIS! STOP!"

Who was I kidding- he couldn't stop. He wasn't even alive.

Bullets took out holes of the ceiling around me, sending pieces of metal flying. I couldn't keep this up- my control over myself was fading-

_Need to hide-_

I dove up into the ceiling and hid on top of a large metal pipe, resting for a second.

"Oh. My. God." I wheezed. Bullets soared around me, and bits of metal sprayed everywhere. I hid my face in my hands and curled up into a ball. _Please god-_

A bullet managed to break through the pipe very close to where I was lying. "Shit." I soared out of my hiding spot, back into the hell zone. A quick glance down, and I saw that everyone was simply standing there, watching as Fang tried to kill me. _Shouldn't they be hiding?_

And then I thought, well no. they don't have to hide, do they? They're his subjects. He isn't going to hurt them.

I thought about this even as I zipped around the room, trying to be faster than Chris pointing finger. It was a gamble, but if I could just get down to the floor-

_Okay Melissa, you've fought hard to control yourself, but now you just have to drop it. _ I took a deep breathe and flew to the side wall. _Drop your control, Melissa._

I felt myself break free, loosing my form as I dropped to the ground. Somehow, and I'm not sure how, but I managed to land without hurting anything.

But that was the least of my worries.

I sprinted towards the guests and crouched among them, hoping against hope that the bullets would just **stop.**

And for a second, they did.

Perfect silence rang through the gym, and as I peered up at Fang from my hiding spot, for a second I thought he was going to stop. Just stop and give up.

Slowly he lowered his gun hand, a smile plastered on his face.

But this wasn't a normal smile- not even a pleasant smile. This was a smile of pure insaneness. And his eyes- his dark eyes- they were crazy too, wild like some crazy rabid bear.

The guests started to scream as he pointed his gun at them, and began to fire.

"FUCK!" _So much for a that gamble._ As quickly as I could, I darted through the crowd, trying to hide behind tables and whatnot. The bullets kept flying though. They just kept coming. Running hard now, I watched the Vampires fall all around me, gun wounds sprouting red blood from their bodies. _Why are they dying? They're Vampires for christs sake._

Familiars were dying to, being picked off like petals of a flower, each one dying after the other. But most of them were okay- they were standing at the outskirts of the whole thing.

As more and more fell and stopped moving, I came to the conclusion that Fang must have been using silver bullets. Which didn't make much of a difference to me. Because whether he was using regular bullets or silver bullets, I'd still be dead if he hits me.

The doors were all locked- I knew that they would be, because that's what I asked Nicholas to do, so I didn't even bother trying to open a door, like some guests were doing.

And suddenly the room went quiet.

"Melissa," Fang said loudly in his maniacal voice. "Melissa, innocent people are dying because of you," I froze in my crouched position and stared at Fang incredulously.

"Innocent people are dying because of _me?_" I yelled. "You fucking bastard!"

But of course he couldn't hear me.

"Once again people surrounding you are dying," Fang smiled. "How does it feel to be the cause of so much death?"

"You, you-" I shook with rage, resisting the urge to run forward and attack him. I couldn't do that, not while Chris was pointing straight at me- Fang could kill me in seconds.

_WAM!_ The front door slammed open and Nicholas came storming in.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Nicholas yelled.

Fang's eyes fluttered from the general area where I was standing and rested on Nicholas.

This was the split second I had been waiting for.

Without thinking I sprung into the air, in my Silen form, and charged at Fang, hands outstretched. I grabbed the gun from his hands and smashed my fist in his face. "You fucking bastard!" I slammed him in the face with the butt of the gun. "Why don't you just-'" _slam._ "Go-" _slam. _"to-" _slam. _"HELL!"

He fell unconscious to the ground, body sprawled across the small stage. Chris stayed completely still, still pointing his finger at me. I resisted the urge to slap him as well, even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

"Melissa, where are you?" Nicholas asked loudly.

"I'm here!" I yelled, and then blushed at my foolishness. Of course he couldn't hear me, or see me.

I sprinted up to a table and shook it loudly. Nicholas head snapped to the table, so I shook it again. Slowly he came over and stood by the table, waiting.

His friends were filtering into the room, tying up all the sleeping, or cowering Vampire's hands and feet. Pieces of table cloths were used to gag them. Then they were each brought outside, even the Vampires who had died from Fang's crazy attack. This whole plan had been planned using Vera to convey my message to Nicholas. Looks like she did a good job.

I watched as Fang was tied up and dragged away, his battered face unrecognizable. I turned away, back towards Nicholas, and took Nicholas' hand in my own. He stiffened visibly- could humans feel us Silens? I wasn't sure…

I took his arms and wrapped them around me. Shaking, I let my tears of panic and fear fall, soaking his gorgeous dress shirt.

"Melissa?" his arms squeezed around me. "Melissa, the sun will be rising soon."

I nodded and pulled away, my hand still in his. Then we walked to the front lobby together.

I watched from the lobby window, along with Nicholas and his gang, as the sun came up over the horizon. The Vampires were all awake now- awake and thrashing as the sunbeams threaded across the field, reaching greedily towards them. My Silen magic melted away from me slowly, and I squeezed Nicholas hand tightly to let him know that I was now human.

And as the sun beams coated the Vampires, for awhile nothing happened. Of course, I had put them to sleep after all. They would be immune for only a short time though, or so I hoped.

"Melissa, are you okay?" I turned and looked into Nicholas' eyes, which were such a wonderful blue…

"No," I sighed. "But I will be. I always seem to be okay after stuff like this happens…"

Nicholas turned back to the window, his hand still warmly grasping mine. "The sun's getting to them now."

I watched as the Vampires started to wither in the sunlight, screaming through their gags. The sun seemed to be burning them, and if we had been outside, the stench of burning flesh would have surely filled our noses.

I watched expressionlessly as they each burst into flame, burning down into a fine dust; ashes.

"They're gone."

"Good." I turned away from the window and started walking back towards the gym.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm going to check on everyone else."

"All the Vampires are outside, Melissa," Nicholas called down the hall.

"There are still other people left." I called back. I opened the front door and stepped into the gym, only to find several dazed familiars staring at me.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

My eyes widened as I took it all in- each familiar no longer seemed stiff, or yellow. They were human again, fully human. They were all staring around confusedly, although some were caring for the wounded and dead.

"Where are we?" a woman said, probably more to herself than anyone else.

"I don't remember…" one man said. "How did we get here? What's going on?"

_They don't remember anything?_ I felt a bit relieved at that, but still something felt wrong…

"Everyone just stay calm," I said. "I-"

"She's got a gun!" someone shouted. I jumped, startled, and then realized I was, in fact, still holding Fang's gun.

"She's covered in blood!" I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in blood. _Shit._

"She's the one who killed these people!"

"N-no-" I stuttered. "I didn't kill anyone!" I searched their hard faces frantically. Finally I met a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Chris! Tell them! Tell them I didn't kill anyone!"

"Don't fucking talk to me," Chris snarled, his face twisted into an unrecognizable mask. "How the fuck do you know my name?"

I stared at Chris, wild eyed. "Chris, it's me, Melissa!"

"I don't fucking know you," Chris said lowly. I turned my eyes away from him and searched frantically for someone else- anyone who would recognize me.

"Mom!" she was standing at a nearby table. "Mom! Tell them! Tell them I didn't kill anyone! I _saved_ you!"

She just stared at me expressionlessly.

"She's crazy!" someone yelled.

"She's the one who shot at us!"

They started coming at me, surging towards me. An angry wave of hostile people. I fled from the room and slammed the gym door shut, locking it tightly.

"Nicholas!" I yelled frantically, attempting to run as my legs cramped from exhaustion. "Nicholas, we have to leave. Now!"

"What? What's wrong?" he and his gang started sprinting down the hallway, and Nicholas pulled me along after them.

"They don't remember anything," I gasped, tripping over my own feet. "They think I- I-"

"They saw you with the gun and thought you were the killer," Nicholas said. Grunting, he reached down and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "Run faster, mates!" We could hear the pounding of the gym door as the humans desperately tried to break it down. "The cars are downstairs in the garage!"

We sprinted down the stairs and everyone pilled into their own cars. Nicholas shoved me into the back seat and got into the drivers seat. Starting the engine, we took off out of the garage, while everyone else followed in three cars behind us. I watched out the back window as each car turned down a different street, while we stayed straight, turning onto the highway.

Sirens wailed as police cars passed by us, heading towards the gym. _So the dress shop girl found the message after all…_

"Shit, cops," Nicholas swore, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

"Huh?"

"Well, if they find you- all covered in blood, and in possession of the gun which has just killed a bunch of people, what do you think will happen?"

"Damn it," I leaned my head back against the seat. "But- I-I just saved them…"

To my horror, more tears started pouring down my cheeks. I brushed them away angrily and rolled from the seat to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked from the front seat.

"I'm hiding," I sobbed. "It's what I'm gong to be doing for the rest of my life…"

"Don't be silly," Nicholas said gently. "We'll go to someplace else- someplace calmer, better. We'll dye your hair and give you a new name. It'll be fine."

" '_We' _?" I asked. "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course, Melissa," Nicholas smiled even while his eyes stayed fixed on the road. "What are friends for?"

I curled up and let my head rest on the uncomfortable floor. As the car sped over the highway, I let myself listen to the humming of the motor, letting it wash over me. Just like the peace that washed over me when Nicholas had said those words- '_what are friends for'…_

_He's staying with me…_ I felt all my worries fly away, all the guilt and pain and hopelessness I'd been feeling just fell away behind the moving car, lying in the dust far behind me. I let my eyes close slowly, ever so slowly. And as I drifted to sleep, I murmured two words that were said just loud enough for him to hear.

"_Thank you_."

**And with a big bang, we- myself, and all my characters- will now take our bow, and bid you goodnight. **

**-teardrop O**


	21. Epilogue

Patrick Connelly was pacing in front of the television when the phone rang. Stumbling down the hallways to the kitchen, he grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Have you found her yet?"

"Regrettably not," a crisp voice resounded over the phone. "But we have found out something we thought you might like to hear."

Patrick frowned. "What is it?"

"After we followed your daughter's note to Carleton University, we did find a bunch of hostages just outside one of the buildings-"

"Was my daughter-"

"Again, your daughter was not found," the officer cleared his throat loudly. "But several people have given us descriptions of the berserk murderer."

"Murderer?" Patrick echoed.

"It seems that a young lady of around seventeen years old, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, went crazy and started firing at will. Several people were killed."

"What are you saying-"

"Your daughter, sir. She open fired on several people, including your ex-wife, killing and injuring others."

"WHAT?" Patrick yelled into the phone. Sweat broke out on his forehead. "How dare you even _suggest_ something like that?! My daughter would never-"

"Every single hostage witnessed it. They said she was the one holding the gun."

Patrick stared at the phone incredulously. "The Night Hunters- the ones who took Mel! They must have killed them and framed her for it!"

"We're reviewing all possibilities, Mr. Connelly," the police officer said. "Including the possibility that your daughter may be innocent- we have not found any hard evidence against her yet."

"I see," Patrick passed his hand through his messy hair.

"If your daughter contacts you in any way, or happens to show up at your house, please give us a call," the officer said. "If you do _not_ call us, then you are violating the law, and can face charges up to a lifetime in prison. Do you understand me, Mr. Connelly?"

"I understand."

"Have a goodnight, Mr. Connelly."

"Thank you officer."

Patrick hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment in silence.

"My daughter would never _ever_ do something like that!" Patrick hissed. "Never ever _ever_!" he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I need a beer."

Then he grabbed his coat and hat, and went out.

'This is the Connelly residence. Please leave a message'

**BEEP.**

_"Hi dad, it's me… I was just calling to tell you that I'm fine. I'm… uh… kind of in trouble with the cops, so I've decided to split for awhile. I'm sure you've found out about me being kidnapped and all that by now… I was kidnapped, and then there was a bit of a mix up… Don't worry- I didn't kill anyone. That was a mistake, a bad mistake. The thing is, other people don't think it's a mistake. Other people think I did it and are looking for me right now. But don't worry! I'm with my friends, and they're taking care of me, so I'll be okay._

"_So I'm not coming back, at least not for a long time. I hope you can forgive me. _

"_I love you…"_

**CLICK.**


	22. Extra

**Fun chapter**

WARNING: this chapter may contain:

Random facts

Quotes

Extra chapters

Thank you notes

Just some fun facts about my story…

-'Melissa' actually means 'Bumblebee' or 'flying bumblebee'

-The 'Vampires' tower is an actual tower at Ottawa University- the arts tower. (side note: this whole story is based on the Carleton University Campus… so the tower is sort of an add in) Even the circle of stone benches- the scene when Mel almost saves Chris- is an actually place on the Carleton Campus.

-there is actually a river that runs across the road from Carleton Campus

-Two of the characters have inanimate objects as their names… 'Grit' and 'Fang'

-Sara is based off of a real person

-Melissa's dreams were mainly dreams sent to her by Grit, but a few of them are her own dreams that are reflecting her feelings. All of her dreams have foreshadowing in them.

-Most of the places in the story are real places, save more _L'Oiseau Bleu_, Mel's mom's house, and Chris' house.

-Nicholas was originally supposed to be Fang, in disguise…

-Michelle, the boss, isn't based on a person- she's my own character.

-Fang is actually is Bi-polar

-Melissa was originally supposed to be a part of a gang who got attacked by the Vampires

-This story was supposed to have a happy ending- Chris and Melissa were supposed to end up together

-Nicholas was supposed to die off completely

- actually, this story was supposed to be a spin off of beauty and the beast- Chris was supposed to capture Melissa because he's a scientist and wanted to study her… vampires were not supposed to be a part of the story at all. Just goes to show how twisted my story really is :P

-best quotes and scenes:

_Well, maybe he has a girlfriend that he really loves," I reassured her. At her disbelieving look, I added hastily "Or maybe he's gay."_

_"Yah, that must be it," she brightened visibly. "Thanks Mel!"_

**We both got in the car, and an awkward silence fell over us again. Chris turned up the music to fill the silence.**

**"Why is it that we're always silent in my car?" he asked lightly.**

**"Maybe your car is cursed," I mumbled. He laughed and his hand reached over and ruffled my hair. I pulled away, growling. "Keep both hands on the wheel! If you end up killing us both, I will never ever forgive you." Then I paused. "But then again, if I was dead, then I wouldn't be able to forgive. In fact, I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'd be just some cold, lifeless corpse, lying six feet under the cold dark ground-"**

**"Okay! I get it!" Chris snapped, his hand going back on the wheel. **

"I think you're drunk," Nicholas said, an eyebrow raised… or was that a black fuzzy caterpillar? Honestly, I couldn't tell.

"**Feel free to kiss me anytime… but not in front of a hospital! Soon we'll be jumped by a hoard of doctors all screaming 'ABSTINANCE!' shoving books about mono and STIs at us!"**

"_Yeah, she and Chris have been going out for awhile," Jeff said, ignoring me. I watched in horror as Michelle walked up behind Jeff, just in time to hear his next comment. "They've even made it to the bedroom." I blushed even harder and Chris looked like he was ready to punch his buddy right then and there. The professor gave Chris a stern look while Michelle glared at me from over Jeff's shoulder._

"_Melissa, can I speak with you for a moment?" Michelle purred, her eyes glinting dangerously._

**Jeff answered and looked down at me snootily.**

**"Well if it isn't little miss Waitress," he said. "Not drunk or knifed this time, I see."**

"_Is it right for someone to sacrifice something…" I trailed off, struggling with words. "Precious for the sake of someone else, even if they are scared and unsure?" I said quickly. _

_My dad considered my question for awhile, swirling the water in his glace. Then he looked up at me with a funny look in his eyes. "This is about a boy, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," I said dumbfounded. How had he guessed?_

…

_Wait a second…_

_My mouth dropped open in horror. "NO! It's nothing like __**that**__!"_

Bed- not pointy. Books- not pointy. Desk- not pointy.

Beer Fridge.

Beer cap pointy.

"AHA!"

_I stood up slowly, again balanced on my right foot, and got changed in the clothes that Fang had left for me by the door- my underclothes and a white dress. I never liked the color white. No matter how hard you try to keep white clothes clean, they always get dirty. _

_White is also the color of the virgin. _

_And it's also the color of the clothes a sacrifice might wear. _

_How fitting, in a cruel and sarcastic way._

_Stupid voice,_ I thought murderously. _Doesn't he know that I have worse things to think about? _Screw saving Ottawa. What about my virginity?!

"**I don't know… what do you want? Blood? Freedom? A life time supply of Twinkies?"**

**EXTRA CHAPTERS**

**Well here we go. I found these 2 chapters in my file… I took these parts out… not sure why, but I guess they just didn't seem to fit. Enjoy. **

_**EXTRA 1**_

I stopped at Chris' house first. I sat on his window sill and propped my chin on my hands, then swung my legs back and forth lazily as I waited for him to show up. A few minutes later the door opened and he walked in, wearing a pair of red boxer shorts. He didn't see me at first, and he started combing his hair with a ratty looking comb he found under his bed.

I turned invisible then crept behind him, turning into my human form. Then I leaned as close as I dared to his ear and whispered "Boo."

He jumped and the comb he had been using was now pointing at me threateningly. He looked about as dangerous as a stuffed animal. I laughed at him merrily and tweaked his nose.

"Oo, is wittle wee Chrissy gonna hurt me with his wee wittle comb?" I cooed mockingly. He scowled and wagged the comb at me. I laughed again and grabbed the comb, trying to pull it from his grasp. He was too strong though, and he yanked the comb towards himself, pulling me with it. I ended up just inches away from him.

"Weakling," he teased. I scowled and tugged at the comb harder, and he pulled me even closer. I found myself staring at his broad chest. He didn't have a six pack (that would have been too good to be true) but it was nicely toned. Curious, I poked his abdomen with my other hand. It was hard as rock.

"You work out?" I asked casually, looking up at him. His eyes twinkled as he nodded. His hair fell into his eyes and I realized around then just how close we were as his breath spread across my skin. I blushed and pulled my hand away, then stepped away from him completely, surrendering the comb. He advanced towards me, the comb forgotten- the look in his eyes made me shiver with fright. He looked like- like he was starving, and that I was something he could eat. He looked like a beast stalking his prey. I looked around frantically for something, anything that could help me, and then dove for the bed. He dove after me, tackling me from behind. I grabbed the pillow and twisted myself so I was beating him over the head with it.

"Die!" I yelled. "You will never beat me!" I beat him mercilessly, and he did his best to dodge the attack, but it was difficult for him seeing as he was lying atop my legs. I took a breather and struggled to get free, but he was having none of that. _THUMP!_ A pillow whacked me in the face, and was replaced by a grinning face as Chris started hitting me with another one of his pillows. I exploded into laughter and hit him back, and he laughed too. Back and forth it went until we both ran out of energy. He was lying beside me now, breathing hard.

"Hey buddy, keep it down alright!" his roommate called from outside the door, startling us both. "I know them hormones are crazy but try to keep the sound affects turned off!"

I burst out laughing as a blush spread across both mine and Chris' face. I rolled off the bed, landing with a thump on the floor, and then sprang up.

"Well, I should go," I laughed, struggling to breathe. He nodded, his face still beat red. "See you later!" then I took off out his window, still laughing hysterically.

_**EXTRA 2**_

I sifted through the skirts in one shop, a small little used clothing store called Old&New. It was filled with vintage clothing, and the skirts were just so cute looking. This whole shop felt as if it was stuck in a different era. I could have spent hours in there.

I loaded my arms with different items of clothing and headed to the dressing room. I hung my stuff up on a hook and was about to change when something caught my eye; a gorgeous paisley dress was sitting in the corner by the shop window, just begging for me to try it on. I sauntered over to it and held it up to myself, admiring it in the reflection of the window.

A man walked by the window and stopped just beside the door. He was wearing black clothes and his hair was in disarray. But Goths didn't scare me, so I just continued looking at myself in the window, admiring how the dress would fit me perfectly.

A few seconds later I realized the man hadn't moved. I glanced at him and noted how he looked exactly the same, standing stock still, right by the doorway, staring out across the street. As if he was watching for something…

Or someone.

The hair on my neck prickled, my heart started pounding as I took a shaky step back, away from the window. He jerked his head sideways and stared at me straight in the eye, as if I had shouted in his ear. His head wiped back to normal and he abruptly stepped out on the street.

I opened my mouth in horror as I watched a speeding truck charge towards him. Frozen, I watched the car come closer and closer…

But then the man sauntered across the road, as if he could care less that he was about to be hit. The driver slammed on his breaks, swerving the car dangerously into the other lane, almost slamming into the light post.

The man had already made it to the other sidewalk. He turned around and stared back at me.

Then he took off without a backwards glance.

"Thanks," I muttered to the store manager as I purchased the dress. "Do you have any Advil?"

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fictionpress reviewers: **

NatMuffin, the-Imagined, Iccle Fairy, Hannah Montana, Willowleaf, Tigerlilium, Soulcry, sugarandspice39, soccer diva and TheWiseBoob.

All those who have been reading my story but not reviewing:

Thx4allthefish, jessilyne, dani-sgga, crystalcleardestiny, caeller.door, Salem Witch and Jane's Eyes of Horus.

**Fanfiction reviewers:**

UsagiMiyuki (aka Animals are my LIFE), Ihaconch, sueariel, Bumbledbee, Elvish Kiwi, Tenshi.Kimiko, Ashlynn Lilacflower, porkypick, shelikes-poisonivy, sweet thoughts, No-way-princess, Tami, Beauty in Truth, daring2dream, sail420247, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, grayscales, Aurora, simplegrl007, het2468, Unlikely Rose, Itoshii Miko, The Haunting Lady Nightshade, Luthien's-Dream, rebabe, Jessica louise, sweetdreamsfairy, and thanks to my silent reviewers:

Jessicam242, imprisonned, Turwen, The Musical Gift, and Anne Ierse.

THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please give me a shout out if you'd like a sequel or if you think it's best that I leave it as it is.

Thank you, again!

-teardrop O


End file.
